Meeting The Continents!
by pompom1124
Summary: The continents come to visit their kids! Most of the Continents cant get along and Oh Oh! America's and England's mothers might hate each other. Problem is America and England are in a relationship. Secret wise too! Can America and England make their moms be friends again or will they have to risk being together? Will the continents stay after that issue? If so prepare for mayhem!
1. Chapter 1

In the beginning there was one landmass her name was Pangaea. As time passed Pangaea slowly started to weaken. She gave birth to 2 landmasses. Laurasia and Gondwanaland. She slowly disappeared as her children grew. Both grew up to be strong and wise. Gondwanaland loved his dear mother so much. Depressed by his mothers lost of life Gondwanaland decided he couldn't take it. He grabbed his spear and killed himself. As his body slowly disappeared he left something important. His landmasses. Laurasia decided to take in his children in memory of him. Laurasia took care of them as if they were her own. She created and formed many land masses also. She taught them how to hunt and take care after themselves. As the continents moved away from each other Laurasia felt as she was breaking apart. she kept getting pains and slowly weakened. Then she slowly disappeared centuries afterword. She had given them names before her death. They refused to let her death affect them. They did not wish to end up like Gondwanaland. They kept separating. They felt as each other had memories of their mother. Finally after millions of years separating the started to have countries. When having countries they hid from the them refusing for the countries to suffer the same feelings if they happen to disappear. And then that's how the continents and countries came to be. That's how they never really noticed each other. They passed each other and never acknowledged their existence. A Country might have felt a tingle if the continent happened to be close but the continent would always disappear. A continent meeting their child was very rare.

America sat nervously in his chair. He felt a presence in the building. He was at a work meeting. He kept fidgeting in his chair and tapping his foot on the polished wooden floors. "Love, what the matter?" England asked squeezing the Americans hand. They had a secret relationship because they didn't want anyone else to know especially 'that perverted frog who will Die if he looks at my America the wrong way'.

"It's just that I feel as if someone important is here. Like my caretaker or guardian." England frowned. WHAT THE HELL IS HE TALKING ABOUT? But then...England then felt the need to run out of the room and cry, laugh, and hug someone. He looked around and saw all countries fidgeting. "Mom." England looked at America. "W-What?" America looked at England weakly. "My... Mom is here I think. Yeah..." England as much as he wanted to yell at America that he was speaking complete BS until he muttered "My mother is here also. She must be. I can... I can feel it..." America squeezed England's hand.

Germany stood up and yelled "Calm yourselves!"

"Shut up potato bastard! Your fidgeting too!"

"Romano please..." Spain whispered. "Be on your best behavior... I think Mama is here. For us."

Romano looked confused. "Mama? She never... WHO THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!?" Romanos face turned red. The door suddenly flew open. Out stepped 7 women.

One had long ebony hair and a few feathers in her hair. Her braids were neat not a single strand of hair misplaced. She had over grown bangs and an ahoge similar to America. She had a golden pebble necklace and some sunglasses that his her violet eyes. She had a wide grin on her face and a mid tanktop with a band around her arms. She had grain colored shorts with brown leggings under. She wore boots with hard laces. They were a bit peach and had a dark brown laces. She had a bird on her shoulders.

Another had pale-ish skin and long kimono. She carried a red fan. She had flowers all over. Her Dark brown hair was in a high ponytail and her lips were red. Her dark eyes were as black as the night sky.

The third barely had any attire on which have many countries a nose bleed. Her chocolate skin was well treated and her short black hair was shiny. She had a grey and red breast plate and another plate that covered necessary parts. She carried a dagger with priceless jewels studded in. Her some what red brown eyes glistened.

The fourth had brown hair and bangs. She wore similar attire to the first but instead hers was green and yellow with red. She wore a frilly skirt and yellow sandals with emeralds studded in them. She wore a tied band around her hair. She held a blood red rose and had a necklace similar to the first.

The Fifth one had Tom boyish blue hair and a blue snow jacket along with white jeans. She had white pearly skin and blue boots and some glasses along with goggles on her head. She carried a pure white feather.

The sixth had her grain colored hair in a pony tail. She wore brown shorts and had dark red-brown sneakers. She had headphones on covered with a cowgirl hat. Her tan skin was perfect. She had a necklace and a shirt with no straps along with golden eyes. She also carried a dagger.

Last but not least the seventh had blond hair and red eyes. She wore something similar to a pirates attire for women. She carried a sword and had laces around her neck. They said their names all in order.

"North and Native America."

"Asia"

"Africa"

"South America"

"Antarctica"

"Aussie or Australia"

"Europe"

All the countries stared at the seven famine continents. America stood and slowly walked up to North America. "M-Ma...? Is that really you?"

"Yes America, grab your brother Canada and your neighbor Mexico and the others."

"Canada look its it's...MOM!"

"Mom...?" All the northern American countries went to hug their 'mother'. Some went quickly others with pride. The other countries went to their respective continent 'mother'. Antarctica looked a bit upset. And started to cry.

Russia looked up and walked away from a bickering Europe and Asia. "Russia belongs to me!"

"Ah No. Russia belongs to me! I own 77% of him geographically and legally so Ha! Stupid blond!"

"Oh yeah? Well he makes up about 40% of Europe so in yeah face ya bastard!" Europe yelled.

"Well- Where the fudge did he go?" They saw Russia hugging Antarctica. "You gave me General Winter... So you are technically my mom da?"

"Why thank you Russia... But you belong to Asia-"

YEA BITCHES!"

"- and Europe."

"OH HELL YEA! SHIT JUST GOT REAL! IN YA FACE!"

"We'll yeah but for now I'm yours!"

Antarctica smiled and hugged him. All the countries were shocked. The continents were shocked as well. They never thought Antarctica would ever have a child blood related or not. "We'll," N. America yelled clapping her hands. "Let's get Started!"

"All right! Go Mom!" America yelled. England smiled. "You are your mother's son all right."

WOOOOO 1000+ WORDS!


	2. Chapter 2

**ME NO OWN HETALIA ;(**

**This chapter is dedicated to Amy Kitty Katz,Brabbitshira, .Dream, PKS, and calypso1the2brave! Also to MortisBane for telling me to update soon and adding my story as a favriote! Thanks! **

**Now the whole story is dedicated to ThatCaveYouCallAChest! She has been an awesome partner! No one can replace her. She is practically the 2nd owner of this story. Without her I couldn't have done it! Now let's get started! Warning: A bit too much USUK affection**

"Listen you piece a shit me and South are gonna beat your blonde ass. You can't just destroy our original culture and enslave our children nor their people!"

"I'd like to see you try" Europe growled at North cracking her fingers. North lunged at Europe along with South. Australia jumped into the fight trying to defend Europe. Asia looked at Africa. "My money is on the Indians."

"Girl your crazy. Europe's kids were pirates. They invaded countries. No way the Indians are gonna win."

"We'll see. Yo Arctic! Wadda ya think?" Antarctica looked up and shrugged. She looked at the fighting continents and realized how serious this was getting. "Aw crap not again."

And that's how this mayhem started. "Russia dear may I borrow General Winter?"

"Why of course Ma! He's really good at his job da?" Antarctica smiled. She snapped her fingers and her and general winter had everyone freezing. "Call it off ya twit!" Europe yelled. Antarctica rolled her eyes. She clapped her hands and the room was back to room temp. "NOW CONSIDERING THAT Y'ALL CAN'T STOP FIGHTING I HAVE ARRANGED SIGNED SEATS! North over here. Your countries too. South there. Asia next to south. Africa across from North. Aussie next to Africa. And Europe across from South!" Antarctica praised her work. "You. Germany is it? Why I have heard many 'bout you. But tell me when is the break?"Germany frowned but said "in 2 minutes more or less ma'm."

"Ok then! Dismissed! I except you all here in 30 minutes no more no less or ill freeze your ass off!"

North made her children. follow her to a break room that was surprisingly big enough to hold all of them. " You cannot wear that clothing. I refuse to allow it. You are natives! Indians! Free your selves!" North instantly got out an original Mayan outfit for Mexico.

"Pero Madre this is too revealing..." Mexico mumbled. "Now child I'm sure South has it worse!" Canada was also strict with an Indian outfit. "I don't remember..."

"That was in the ice age darling. No worries!" America slipped on his oufit bare chested and had painted marks on his face. He whistled. "Damn this is soooooo bad ass! A lil' to revealing but it just like the olden days!"

"My lil' Indians!" North went to hug her children. "Oh how I wish the others where here... Guatemala, El Savador, Honduras..." America felt as if he was reborn when he hugged his mother. Such a long time since he hugged his mother and felt her smooth light tan skin. "Eh... Madre why are we dressed up as jefes? Chiefs?" America looked and realized he was dressed as chief of the Comanche.

"Yeah mum w-why?" Canada whispered. North looked Ana smiled explaining how they were more than countries. They were leaders. They earned these clothes. Back then it was a wonderful thing to receive these garments. "Now hush up my little woodpeckers." America couldn't help but think this was wrong in a way. She pressed her lips against their foreheads and sang. "Oh woodpecker sing. Sing a song of happiness. Let the Gods hear you. Let the sun come and hug you. Sing my bird..." And somehow that song felt fake to America.

/

Europe leaned against the wall of the room she was currently in with her children. She twirled her blonde hair and saw Romano heading towards her. "Oh! South Italy! May I ask what is it you need?" Romano frowned at her. After explaining that he wanted to be called Romano or Lovino he pointed to the garments he was wearing.

"The fuck is this? I was born after the Roman Empire therefore never having to wear a damn dress!" Europe laughed. "Oh yes yes I know. But it's in your blood. Yes you are Italian but you are descendants from the Roman Empire! Praise your past! Show who you are! And I'll give you a carton of tomato if you agree." Romano frowned on realizing his own 'mother' was bribing him.

"Deal." Romano walked away, a red cape swishing behind him. Both Italians had similar garments. The only thing was that their capes were different colors. Romano red and Italy Green. Both had shields though Romano carried a sword and Italy a spear in which many nations took a few steps back. Everyone had on clothes from their past whether they were there or not.

Europe mainly focused on the important times in their lives or before that. For example England and Spain were both pirates because that's when they had more land, power, etc. The only one who didn't change was Germany. "Germany child! Come son! Over here!" Germany trudged over to Europe.

"Why aren't you dressed?"

"There is nothing to be proud of in my history."

"Why...oh... But you invaded countries! You invaded Poland, Denmark, and you send troops practically all over Europe!"

"Yes but for what? To murder innocent people?"

Europe saw the sadness in Germany's eyes. She kissed his forehead. "That was not your fault. That was your leaders fault not yours. You must not dwell on the past much. And most have forgiven you."

She handed him a Nazi general outfit. "Wear it with pride. Forget the negatives. You were powerful with this!"

"BUT I WAS ALSO CRUEL! DO YOU NOT GET IT! THIS SUIT IS NOTHING BUT A DAMN PIECE OF SHIT!" Europe realized that he didn't want to wear that clothing. Europe snapped her fingers and out popped a chest. She unlocked it and handed him another outfit. "It is what Fuhrer would wear. Ignore him. Remember others." Germany figuring it was better than the Nazi outfit took it. Europe jumped on the table and yelled

"MY PIRATES! MY KNIGHTS! MY SOLDIERS AND LEADERS! HEAR WE ARE THE SUPREME CONTINENT! WE WON'T AFFORD TO LOSE TO ANYONE NORTH AMERICA ESPECIALLY! COME NOW! LET US GO!" Many nations cheered. But it wasn't a real cheer. A fake one. Europe then sang a song

"Tonight my country shall rise. It will grow. And god will bless it. And we will receive mo-ore! So praise our country! For we are superior and we will stand side by side till the end..." England sighed. What lies.

/

Asia was pondering looking at her children. They looked marvelous yes but also...confused. "Tell me why have I given you such fine clothing but you refuse to thank me proper?" She asked sadly. "No mother dear it's not like that! We just don't know why we have this..." China explained.

Asia smiled and explained, "No child of mine will look like a mere soldier. I have missed out on your lives but you deserve this. You must wear what symbolizes you. Now Japan its been a long time since you wore a samurai outfit. And my you look cunning." Japan just looked down.

"Oh China look at you! Dressed up Finer than the great Yue Fei himself!" Asia then looked at the Koreas. "My sons. But ah why must you turn for one another? One fighting with a western country another giving thinks to that western country. What's his name? America?" She muttered.

"Ah. That does not matter." She looked at her children and smiled. "Come now we must head back seeing that the meeting will start in a few minutes. But in the meantime I shall sing.

Cherry blossom Cherry blossom all they way up in the tree. When you fall I shall see what lays before me. Whisper to the gods to see what I've become tell them I need their love and wisdom..." China looked at Japan and sighed. What wisdom? There was none.

/

The rest of the continents were in the break room having a small chat. "South where did Brazil go? Wasn't he here a minute ago?" Africa inquired.

"Ah. He was but he left. He said he only came for the first part of the meeting. Rarely comes ya know?" South explained. "Y tu Africa? And you?"

Africa thought for a second and said "They don't care either. I visited before we came to the meeting. Yo Australia how about your kid?"

"Oh you mean Australia? Crikey that boy is always wrestling with the animals. Always travelin'" Antarctica smirked. "Wonder were he got that from huh? What's with the same names anyway?"

"I don't know he's the country I'm the continent. Totally different but apparently the humans don't care." Antarctica laughed. "Oh Aussie 'course they care. They just... What's the word?"

"Jerks? Tontos? Estupidos?" South chirped. Antarctica frowned. "No. Close. But close..." Australia looked at Antarctica whose blue goggles were tilting to the side. "Hey! Icey! Yer goggle happened to be tilted!" Antarctica felt for her goggles and put them in place. "Tha-"

"No problem! Now tell me! That Russia fiqure! Bit creepy ain't he?"

"Claro que si! Of course!"

"Yep."

"Now hush up all off you! Russia is kind when he wants to be. Creepy maybe. Kind yes!" The rest if the continents laughed. "Aye! Como madre! Like a mother! He's not your hijo." Antarctica pinched the bridge of her nose. "Yes. I know but-"

"JAMBO! Europe! Asia! North! Welcome back! And I see...you gave your children a makeover..." Antarctica shot South a WE WILL TALK ABOUT THIS LATER look. She turned to see the three continents and her jaw dropped. All of their children were dressed as if it wasn't 2013. More like . They sat in their appropriate signed seats and Antarctica lead the meeting because supposedly 'it was wrong to let a minor country lead a meeting'. Antarctica cleared her throat

"Okay! So for today we will discuss...let's see...global warming! Yeah! So can some one explain to me why my continent is slowly decreasing of polar ice caps? Hmm? Anything?" When no one raised their hand Antarctica frowned. She then heard clattering. She looked and saw North America fighting with Europe again. All the countries went to the scene cheering on which side they were on or merely watching. America stepped out of the room with a pirate. And it didn't take a detective to figure out whom. Aussie felt as if something was wrong. She counted heads and realized America and England were missing. She whispered this to Antarctica who was ripping North away from Europe. Antarctica whispered this to the continents not wanting to reek havoc if you told the countries. Both continents left in search for their children. Antarctica looked up and smiled. "Soo... About my polar ice caps..."

/

After entering a study England sat on the desk and looked at America. "Our 'mothers' hate each other." He said plainly. "Dude I know...Its just...Damn you look sexy in that pirate outfit!" England smirked.

"Hell yeah I do! And may I say you look fine in that attire." America smiled and wrapped his hands around England. England wrapped his hands along Americas neck. They pushed their lips together. They started to make out enjoying every damn second.

"America n-not here..."

America took off England coat and started to unbutton England's puffy shirt. America continued to kiss England and lowered to his neck.

"Where else? I can't help it."

England lifted Americas face and whispered "how is it that our relationship is still a secret love?"

"Fuck if I know..." America muttered and kissed England again. England touched a feather that was hanging from Americas hat. So smooth and soft. England started humming a tune. America looked up and stopped kissing the Brits chest. "What are you humming?"

"Huh? Oh... It's a song I remember hearing when I was younger. It's called war bird."

"Song it to me one day. Sounds bad ass"

England smirked and pulled his face towards America. They were going to make out until...

BAM BAM

"America honey! You there?'"

"England how about you? Open this door if you in here! Or we'll kick it down!"

BAM BAM

America looked at England and panicked. He hid behind the curtains while Engkand quickly buttoned up his Shirt. One thing was going through both Nations minds. 'Oh Shit!'

BAM BAM BOOM!

CRASH!

**2000 words! Praise the lord!Review please if you want Alfred and Arthur to live (just kidding)! Reviews would be appreciated! The more reviews the faster I update! Remember! Spread the story! Let's see...oh yeah...HAPPY BIRTH DAY AMERICA! YOU'RE THE HERO!cue fireworks See you soon! My country this of thee...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! Thank you for the reviews love you guys! Nothing much to report for now except I will be updating sooner...**

**WARNING:SERIOUS DEPRESSION**

CRASH!

The door fell to the ground. Europe looked in and found a nervous looking England. "Ello Mum. May I ask why you're here?"

"Bloody hell I should ask you the same!" She growled. North looked around. "America! America! Where's America?!" England saw the worried look on her face. A sad looked in her eyes was there. "America! I can't lose you again! America!" She got closer to England and grabbed him by the shoulders. "Where is he?"

"Ma'am as far as I know he's not with me." North was on the verge of tears until she saw a feather on the desk. She went and picked it up inspecting the fine specimen. "Lies. Dirty lies. But what would I except from a dirty, untruthful, no good European?" She spat.

Europe marched up to North. "Bastard! If he says he's not here than he's not! And anyways my England probably beat your sons ass!"

North glared at Europe. "Now listen here princess, my America could take this country," she said pointing at England, "blind folded!"

"As if!"

"Is that a challenge?"

"Why the bloody hell not?"

"ENOUGH!" England yelled. "You have fought twice already so you might as well call it a day! Miss. North I assure you I have no fucking idea where you blasted son is dammit! He's probably at Mc Donald's for all I care! But I can easily say that blasted wanker is coming back! Now if you excuse me, I believe there is a meeting taking place currently?"

North walked away in defeat and Europe walked away in anger. "No one tells me what to do..." she muttered. After they closed the door England went to the curtain and opened it. There stood a wide-eyed American. England shoved the feather at America. "I wonder why they are still putting the past in front of them." America muttered.

England froze. He quickly said "America the past is something people hold dear. One can't simply throw it out like a bloody ragged up doll! Listen and learn you bloody git!" Images of the revolutionary war flashed through his minds.

"You look cute when your thinking. And scolding at me. And -"

"SHUT UP YOU PRICK!"

England marched out of the room in rage. America smirked. He slowly followed after.

North stayed quiet after that. Even when America entered the room shortly after England (earning a 'honhonhon' from France) she stayed quiet. "Chica que te pasa? What's up with you?" South America asked. North looked up and sighed.

"Remember how we separated from each other. When I saw Europe coming to my land I thought 'Europe's here! We should greet her!' That why many of my people made a good first appearance. Just like yours. My people thought they were gods. Riding all those horses. I never knew what they were after the 3rd day. I had no problem with the fact they were worshiped but then they set fire to a village. She rode on the blackest horse I have ever seen. I had asked her why? Why? We were friends ...sisters when we were younger. But as I had looked at her riding Black Knight, that's what she cold the poor thing, she glared at me with those dark red eyes. They seemed as if they had a lust for blood. She had that sword with her and raised it. To end my life. But she lowered it and growled at calling me useless. I got knocked out by the carbon dioxide and when I woke up everything was gone. Burned up and shriveled or stolen by the Spaniards.

"The only thing that was left was a small wooden doll. I kept it ever since to remind me she was the enemy. But by then I kept remembering her hard cold stoned look. It started creeping into my dreams and in them she actually killed me or chained me and used me as a slave. But I always woke up to her sinister laugh hearing the word useless repeating itself! I stop having those dreams near the time. America won the revolutionary war. So when I realized that America was missing and so was that Brit I was terrified my dreams had come true and her son had done something to America. And I realized maybe I am useless... What if I am. Oh South! We were sisters! Friends!

"And now we start killing each other the first time we meet! In fact the only thing that I think made us closer, even if only a little, was WWI! That was when we stood side by side... Until she thought that I was betraying her letting my countries go to war with her son. You weren't even involved!

South stroked North's hair. "Hush child. I will sing now.  
May the bird sing with pride  
The beasts roar  
And you my child walk  
Walk on the path to freedom  
For you will grow strong and tall  
And be free  
Past your wildest dreams"

North stopped crying. "She will always hate me. I know it." North started to close her eyes and fell soundly asleep. "Dear you should really sleep more..." South whispered. She looked around the meeting room and saw a spare table. She laid North on the table and stroked her cheek. She turned around and saw Antarctica explaining ice and snow to everyone. Russia was the only one paying attention.

"...all flakes have 6 sides. There is an average 105 snowstorms in the US and... What is it South?" Antarctica looked at South who motioned her head to North. Antarctica looked at Germany and shouted "Yo Germany! When does this meeting end?"

"It ended 10 minutes ago."

"Oh. Well then everyone! Dismissed except the continents!"

"What's up?" Aussie asked.

"Hmm... Aussie you and Africa take care of North. Asia and Europe I want you over there when I'm talking to South. This is private...for now."

When Asia and Europe left Antarctica turned to South. "I want all the information. Now." South looked uncertain and hesitated. "Well...North came up to me and..."

Asia looked at Europe. "Spill." She commanded.

"What?"

"Something's wrong. Spill. Now"

"Fine. Its... North. She's been worrying me but she's also acting like a total bitch. She's always bringing up on how I enslaved her children and shit. And I get angry when she talks trash about my children."

"Like you don't."

"Shut the bloody hell up Asia. Let me speak. We're not best of friends... Hell I don't even think we're friends at all...but when England told her that her son wasn't there she seemed so defeated. I never seen that look on her face since...since...oh god."

Asia snapped at Europe. "Spit it out!"

Europe couldn't spit it out though. Images kept flashing through her mind. Images she hasn't seen in thousands of years. The flames consuming the straw and mud like homes. The screaming and yelling.

'_Mama! Mama! Where are you?'_

The horses running around trampling over people.

'_Get away from my mother!'_

Dead bodies on the ground.

_The men didn't listen they laughed and threw the girl to the ground._

Chained up children and families.

And worst of all...

'_Mamaaaaaaaa!'_

The look on North's face when Europe lifted the sword upon her. Europe had called her useless. North just laid there looking up tears in her eyes.

"Why Europe? Why?"

Europe started to cry. She bit back the tears and growled.

"Fuck...Fuck you North. And worst of all Fuck me!"

"Europe wait!" Asia yelled.

Europe stormed out of the room and went one 3 doors to the left, locked the door, and flung her self to the ground. She started to cry and sob. And only one word she let out.

"Mama."

**Dont know where that came from... I apologize if this angered or had a negative response on readers. I will try to make it better**.


	4. Chapter 4

Antarctica found Europe 10 minutes and knocked the door down. She was still sobbing. Antarctica crawled on her knees and went to Europe.

"I think you know why I'm here. You know the story huh? The fire one?"

"Yes. And I hate it. Why are we even here? They where fine without us they'll be fine if we leave. If we never came then I wouldn't fight with North. Fuck we would still be separated which would have been better!" England shot back angrily.

"You know exactly why we met them. The world they live in is different from 100 years ago. Now it's constant fighting. Us as continents need to figure out how to resolve their problems as mothers. Remember, North and Aussie have animal safety, Asia and Africa have environmental problem, South and you are investigating nuclear weapons and chemicals, and I'm for the global warming and such. Oh and I'm surprised you remembered the fire incident. You're a busy continent after all."

"I didn't until I remembered the look on her face when America was gone."

"Huh. North woke up by the way."

"And?"

"You should talk to her."

"Bugger off."

Antarctica laughed.

"How is it that you have many different languages and speak like a British person?"

"Leave me alone. Zostaw mnie w spokoju. Lass mich in Ruhe. May I continue?"

"Polish and German. Nice. Now get up."

When they finally got back Europe looked at North. Her eyes were a bit red and puffy but not as bad as Europe's eyes. North saw her looking and looked away as if there was nothing else to discuss. Antarctica looked around. She folded her hands and sighed. Sometimes she swore she was the only mature one.

"Okay let's get on to more serious matters. Can anyone please tell me why my polar ice caps are melting? I need some answers."

Africa rolled her eyes and walked up to Antarctica whispering into her ear.

"WHAT?! BUT I USE LIKE 3 CANS A MONTH! FUCK!"

America sat in the passenger seat of England's car. He had changed into his normal clothes and stuffed them in his backpack. England stuffed them in the back of the car. America took a cherry flavored lollipop out of his jacket and put his feet on the dashboard. He started choosing music from the radio.

"Hey! I remember this song."

'I'm an angel with a shot-gun  
Fight until the wars won...'

England turned of the radio.

"Hey! What the heck man!"

England smirked and said "Who does this song remind you of?"

America turned the radio and thought. "Okay...shotgun...wars...Ok! I have no damn idea."

England rolled his eyes. "Well to me it reminds me of you."

"How?"

"Find out."

"When's the next world meeting taking place?"

"There's a G8 meeting next week in Italy, a world meeting 3 weeks after that in China, and an Allie meeting 5 days after at your place."

"Why do we still have those meetings? WW2 is over."

"I don't know. But it doesn't really matter."

America continued to suck on his lollipop and looked out the window.

"We're here."

He was staying at England house because he didn't want to pay for a hotel. When he walked out of the car England was already opening the door to his mansion. England suddenly turned around and rushed America back into the car.

"Wha-"

"My mothers here! I'm driving you to the airport."

"Crap. Fine see you next week?"

"Yeah."

After a drive to the airport America grabbed his backpack, went inside, and ordered a ticket. He quickly boarded the plane ten minutes later. He looked around and actually saw North in the plane. Amazingly they sat next to each other.

"Hey mom. How was the rest of the meeti- Were you crying?"

"N-No honey. Don't worry about it."

America looked worriedly at his mom. It was 1pm. He grabbed his phone and texted Canada.

'Meet me at my house 7:30. Moms been crying.'

"Ello England."

"Ello mother. A-Are you all right."

"I'm always alright."

"You're crying."

"Heed no attention to the bloody tears."

"Are you coming to the next meeting?"

"All the continents are going to all the meetings."

"Oh."

Europe wiped the tears from her eyes. She sighed and seemed as if she was in deep thought.

"Mother please tell me what's wrong."

Europe trudged to the window. England was still waiting for a proper answer. And he did not agree with the answer he received.

"Nothing is wrong. Nothing at all."

"Dude she's just staring out the window. And she sighs. I'm pretty sure she was crying before we left. Maybe she has one of those...what do you call it? Sholds?"

"They're called colds America. How is it that you never got a cold in your life?"

"Dude the Hero's too awesome for that shit."

"She doesn't have any signs of a fever." Canada observed. "Maybe she's just depressed."

"Damn. What should we do?"

"Maybe you should comfort her?"

America looked a bit nervous. He walked up to his mom. "Uhh... Ma are you okay?"

"Don't leave me ever again."

"What?" Canada asked.

"Both of you. If your going somewhere please...please tell me."

"Oh...ok mom." America said.

They went to hug their mother. North smiled.

"My little boys...how much you have grown."

England looked out the window. It was raining a lot. Typical. He was feeling a bit famished so he decided to cook something. That is if you can call it cooking.

"Mother would you like a scone? Mother?"

England kept yelling Mother until he grabbed an umbrella and rushed outside. He saw his mother standing in the rain drenched in water. She then fell to her knees and hung her head low.

England rushed to his mother.

"EUROPE! TELL ME WHAT'S WRONG! NOW! AND DONT GIVE ME ANY BULL SHIT!"

Europe, shocked that her son had called her by her real name, looked up at him with wide eyes and hugged him.

"England... Take me home love. All I'll tell you is that it's all my fault...all mine..."

Europe helped his mother back to the house and gave her some blankets. He hugged her tight. She quickly fell asleep. He picked her up bridal style and laid her on the guest room bed. He walked down and sat on the couch. He grabbed his MP3 player and started to listen to music. Surprisingly the first song that played was 'Stand in the Rain'. He shoved it in his pocket and picked up the phone and dialed America's number.

"Hello?"

"America it's-"

"Iggy! What's up man?"

"Actually it's pretty bad. My moms in depression."

Silence.

"America?"

"I think our moms have a problem."

England was about to respond till he heard sniffling.

"Gotta go git. See you later. Love you."

"Love you too."

England walked up to the dark room. "Mother are you all right? Would you like some tea? Mother?"

Europe turned and stared at her son in the black room. The only light that shone was the moon and the door England opened.

"Why did you lie? America was in that room wasn't he? So why did you lie?"

England sputtered and looked in horror. How did she find out?

"He wasn't there. I didn't lie. There is no reason for me to lie to you."

Europe sighed. "Fine. Say what you want. I don't wanna know."

England's faced reddened. Thank god the room was dark.

"What are you bloody implying?"

"That your friends with that no good America. What did you think I was implying?"

England let a sigh of relief. Just friends.

"Nothing. Don't worry. Here. Just try and relax. I'll bring you tea."

He handed her the Mp3.

As he entered the kitchen he heard his mother singing. She had such a beautiful voice but that song...

So stand in the rain  
Stand your ground  
Stand up when it's all crashing down  
You stand through the pain  
You won't drown  
And one day, whats lost can be found

England sighed. He turned off the stove and hung his head. What was wrong with her?

**I'm soooo sorry for the sadness! The next chapter will be better!**


	5. Chapter 5

Today was the G8 meeting. Hooray. The hotel was expensive and so was the trip in the taxi. Antarctica rushed into the meeting room. Eight countries. Seven continents. Perfect.

"Sorry I'm late the taxi driver was being an ass..."

"Aye Icey. It's all right." Aussie said smiling.

"Well then shall we continue?"

Germany took out some papers and read them silently.

"Okay. Today's topic. Use of chemicals. Let's see 'In 2011 releases of toxic chemicals increased by 8%..."

America sighed. This was so boring. Especially considering he didn't see England for a whole week. He wanted to grab the Brit right there, right now and kiss him in front of everyone. He wanted to taste those some what pale lips. He wanted to touch England. He wanted to do those things so badly...

"America! Answer the question!"

America looked up out if shock. "Ehh...What's the question?" He muttered sheepishly.

Europe glared at him and Aussie smirked. Asia stared at him in a weird way. As if to say "Western countries are so strange." Antarctica put her face in her palms and Africa rolled her eyes. North just smiled and South chuckled.

Nuh-uh. He was not gonna let these continents think low of him.

"The question was how to improve the chemical standards."

"Simple. Less nuclear weapons. Me and Russia"

"Russia and I America." England interrupted.

"-Have the most nuclear weapons. I'm the only one who used them though and we know what happened after that incident."

Japan winced.

"So we should ban or lessen the use of nuclear plants and _Russia and I_ should try and lower the amount of nukes we got. We should cut off places that been affected by chemicals already and send people to work there! The clean it up and BAM! New land!"

Everyone looked in America in shock.

"Ve~ It's the apocalypse!" Italy yelled.

France held back the laugh.

"Very good America... We'll see about that."

Germany scribbled down the answers and started asking a new one.

America grinned. He grabbed a hamburger he was saving for later and took a huge bit. Then he plugged in his headphones and turned up the music. He wasn't expecting any more questions.

-3 hours later-

"Meet adjourned." Germany asserted.  
Europe and South took out the notes and revised them. "I think we are good." Europe muttered.

Everyone walked out except America, England, and the seven continents.

"Why are you guys staying?" America asked.

"Huh? Oh no we are leaving we're just getting ready. We're going out tonight to relax." Africa stated.

"It'll be the best relaxation ever!" Aussie yelled.

"Just don't drink a lot." Asia instructed.

"And there will be no fighting?" England asked suspiciously.

"Ay mijito! No worries!" South laughed.

America and England smiled. When they left America kept smiling saying,

"You don't believe them do you?"

"Nope."

"Same here. Let's follow them."

"Agreed."

When they walked out of the building they were surprised to see the back trunk of the car full of hair spray. On them were the words 'Global Warming Maker! Dispose of them immediately!' In big red letters. America looked at England and they both said,

"What the fuck?"  
/

Antarctica who was driving started asking questions.

"Everyone dressed nice but not too showy off?"

"Yes."

"Fake IDs?"

"Yes."

"Cash?"

"Yes."

"Human Names! Me first, then Asia, Africa, North, South, Aussie, and Europe. Crystal."

"Lucina."

"Amber."

"Elia."

"Celina."

"Marissa."

"Edana."

North gripped the side of her seat. Edana meant fiery. Out of all the names why that one?

"Oh and Europe and South did you get all the answers and notes? Maybe we could use them..."

"Yes we did. How will this help the kids though?" South rambled.

"We gotta take the information and grasp it. Put it into action. We can't have a WW3. Remember what condition Europe was in at the time?"

Europe was the worst affected continents followed by Asia. She had several colds, pains, and deep depressions. She had shut herself off from the others refusing help. It was terrible.

"So the real reason is to protect the kids from each other isn't it?" North whispered.

"Yeah it is. Remember how much chaos that was?! South was the only one pretty much not involved! We got to keep an eye on them. They where fine without us but they reeked havoc across the world. We can't loose them. Who knows what could happen..." Africa rambled.

The trip was silent after that.

When they reached their destination North rushed inside and headed straight for the bar. Aussie and Asia where mingling with some cute guys. Europe and Antarctica just talked about random things (economy, penguins, the usual) and ordered some drinks, while Africa and South were dancing.

North went up to the bartender. "A glass of home produced rakia and rum. Keep 'em coming."

-7 glasses later-

North wasn't drunk exactly. Just dizzy and ready to do some random things. She stumbled up on stage and grabbed the mike.

"Tttthhhhhiiissss ssssooooonnnnngggg iss ffor Edanaaaa! Fffuck yyyou!"

North walked up to the DJ and told him to pick which song she wanted. North opened her mouth and sang.

I watch the city burn  
These dreams like ashes float away  
Your voice I never heard  
Only silence  
Where were you when our hearts were bleeding  
Where were you when it all crashed down  
Never thought that you'd deceive me  
Where are you now

The seven continents stared at North. Europe froze. She stopped drinking and listened.

How long can you stand the pain  
How long will you hide your face  
How long will you be afraid  
Are you afraid  
How long will you play this game  
Will you fight or will you walk away  
How long will you let it burn  
Let it burn  
Let it burn

Europe dropped her glass. The shards went flying. Europe tried not to but she couldn't help it. She cried.

I watch the city burn  
These passions slowly smoldering  
A lesson never learned  
Only violence  
Is your world just a broken promise  
Is your love just a drop of rain  
Will we all just burn our fire  
Are you still there

Her tears slid down her face. She coughed and choked back the tears. The memories kept coming back, flowing into her mind like the sea.

How long can you stand the pain  
How long will you hide your face  
How long will you be afraid  
Are you afraid  
How long will you play this game  
Will you fight or will you walk away  
How long will you let it burn  
Let it burn  
Let it burn

The fire. The children. Her soldiers. The ashes. The gold and riches.

Will you wait until it all burns down  
Will you hide until it all burns down  
Will it hurt when it all burns down  
Will you fight when it all burns down

It hadn't hurt her. She did it only thinking of her children. She wanted to give them the gold and treasure. When she burned down the homes demolishing history she didn't care. She didn't need to fight. It was simple. Too simple in fact.

Will you stand when it all burns down  
Will you love when it all burns down  
Will it end when it all burns down  
Will you just let it all burns down

She had let it burn down. She chained the citizens and showed no mercy. She hadn't thought of the others only her children.

How long can you stand the pain  
How long will you hide your face  
How long will you be afraid  
Are you afraid  
How long will you play this game  
Will you fight or will you walk away  
How long will you let it burn

And to think she almost killed her friend. Her acquaintance. Her sister.

Let it burn  
Let it burn  
Let it burn  
Let it burn  
Let it burn

North walked down the stage. She saw Europe crying her heart out. North went up to her and hugged her.

"Europe don't cry! I'm sorry! I forgive you! I was drunk! Don't cry."

(When continents got drunk depending on how many glasses they had and what type of drink the drunk ness would go away and usually not leave them with a hangover.)

"Really? North I'm-"

"Shh. We'll discuss this later. Let's have fun."

They went to the dance floor and started dancing. They the went to their tables and started to drink. Not a lot mind you. Everything went fine until these 2 guys came. Both were muscular. One was blond and the other had black hair.

"Hey lil' ladies wanna dance?" Blondie asked.

Europe wasn't the one to easily get wooed. In fact she hated it. And she wasn't up for the lovey dovey shit. Forget roses she preferred sailing the seven seas.

"No. Now beat it git."

"Aw c'mon blondie! Let's dance!" The black haired dude mused.

Now North hated it when people would manipulate others and keep asking until they got what they want. And she wasn't up for romance either. She didn't want a man holding her down.

"She said no. Now go away you apes!"

"Sorry but no isn't an option." They said together.

Then they got closer.

America looked around. This was a pretty cool night club. He should bring Iggy here some time. Maybe get him drunk...

"Hey America isn't that our mothers?"

They had just arrived (missing the kereoke) and America didn't think they'd find them that fast.

"Oh yeah. Hey why are there...OH HELL NAH!"

England looked closely and saw what he meant. They were inching closer and it seemed as they were going to grab the girls. "Those bastards are gunna die!"

America rushed up to them and England followed. America growled at the blond haired dude. "Get away from her. If she said no its a no."

"Who are you two?" Blondie questioned.

England and America instantly regretted the words said next.

"Their boy friends."

"Yeah right." The black hair dude shot back. "I want proof!"

America smiled a cold smile-that could have rivaled Russia's-and growled "Will this be enough?"

He punched the guy square in the nose and England uttered "Merry Christmas you wanker!" And did the same with the other.

**TADAA~~~~! CH 6 comin your way! I'm on a roll! Read and review! You guys Rock! **


	6. Chapter 6

America three the black hair dude to the ground. He kept punching him in the face. The Brit picked the blond up by the collar threw him across the room and punched him. America grabbed an empty wine bottle and raised it up.

"Stop! Alfred stop!"

"But the ass was bothering you!"

"We'll I think you took good care of it! And Arthur! Enough!" Europe yelled.

England threw one more punch and stopped. "Whatever. I'm leaving." He stormed out of the club.

"Oh god..." Europe groaned.

"Last time I saw him acting like that it was when anarchy ruled the UK." She saw America staring at her. "Just because I wasn't there doesn't mean anything!"

North laughed. "Ah I remember how Alfred got when Rock n Roll was first introduced. Thank god it didn't last long."

America blushed. "Yeah. Anyways can we leave now?"

North looked at America and crossed her arms.

"How did you know we were even here?"

America face palmed and said,

"Ya know what I think I should be getting back to the car now!"

North smiled. "At least they saved our-"  
"Arses? Totally."

Antarctica ran up to them her glasses bumping against her face. "Damn I heard what happened! Where are they?"

North pointed to the unconscious guys on the other side of the club. Antarctica went and kicked them muttering 'die' and 'take that you fucking apes'.

"I think we should leave..." Africa said uneasily.

"Crickey! I agree with blackie!" Aussie yelled.

"Vamonos! Let's go!" South agreed. All the continents made their way to the car.

"This was...relaxing." Asia commented.

/

When America reached the hotel he was staying at in Italy (with England) he locked the door.

"Some night huh?"

"Damn right you git. We should wash our hands."

America stared at his hands. Little bits of dry blood where there. He trudged into the bathroom. He washed his hands and went into his room and packed up his clothes.

"Iggy."

"Don't call me that. What?"

"I love you."

"Yeah ok."

"Yeah ok? That's it?"

"Yeah. Listen America I'm not in the mood right now. Try anything and you sleep on the couch."

America groaned. "I don't see you for a fucking week and the day I spend time with you I can't try anything. What the hell. This is one bitchy day."

England rolled his eyes. He walked towards America and forcefully kissed him.

"Happy now?"

"Totally."

America grabbed England and dragged him down to the bed.

"Can we please~?"

"Fine..."

"Thanks Iggy."

America grabbed England close to him and started unbuttoning his shirt. And the rest was history.

-Next morning-

England stretched and pain instantly shot through his spine.

"Fuck you America..."

He got dressed and put his suit case near the door. Today was the last day in the hotel. He quickly ate his breakfast and sat on the couch. America woke up 10 minutes after and ate some breakfast trying hard not to gag. He cuddled up to England who was reading.

"Sing me that song."

"Which one?"

"War bird."

"You sure?"

"Yep. The hero needs it! And maybe a Big Mac with large fries and a large milkshake..."

England sighed and started to sing.

"War Bird War Bird  
In the sky  
Why must you fly so high  
It will rain  
You will feel pain  
But you keep going  
Like a true soldier  
War Bird War Bird  
You fly do fast  
And remember the past  
Will you stay  
Spread your fire  
And make the enemy pay  
Will you...uh... I forgot the rest..."

"Not cool man but that was awesome."

"I'll just ask mother for the rest later."

"You know we still have like 5 hours left right?"

"Yeah you're right. Why don't you do something useful."

"Like what? Oh wait! I'll watch Spongebob! Thanks Iggy!"

"America what am I gonna do with you?"

"Fuck-"

"Finish that sentence and you'll die."  
/

The continents were currently sharing a hotel. Each had a partner to share her room with except Antarctica. She made triple with Asia and Africa. Europe and North where currently sharing a room.

"North?"

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry."

"F-For what?"

"You know."

"Europe I forgive you. I forgive you for everything you did to my people. And I'm truly sorry for talking trash about you."

"It's fine."

Silence.

"Europe?"

"Yea?"

"There's something going on between America and England I think."

"Same here. Close friends huh?"

"A lil' too close for my liking..."

Europe smirked. "I know what you're implying. Trust me if they where dating,those 2 gits, they would have told us. Or at least show more affection. No ones that good at hiding relationships."

"Yeahhhhh... I guess..."

North America smiled. "We're still gonna fight aren't we?"

"Yeah probably. But not as much or has hard."

"I hope not... Hey Europe?"

"Hm?"

"You are a disgrace to the world. Makes me wanna puke. Your land is too gray."

Europe laughed.

"Well you are a disappointment. The worst sorry excuse for a continent I have witnessed. I feel sorry for your children."

North threw a pillow at her. "Hey! I'm going to bed. Night!"

"It's only 3pm."

"I'm tired. Being drunk took some of my energy away."

"Fine. Good night."

Europe quietly walked out of the room and knocked on Aussies room.

"Hey mate! Heard about them blokes I did. After the boys got done with them they were as ugly as a box of blowflies! They had Buckley's Chance against them two!"

"What?"

"Sorry Europe. South made me talk like that. I said 'I heard about those guys. When your kids were done beating him up he looked ugly. They had no chance against your kids."

"Ahhhh...may I come in?"

"Ok."

When Europe walked in she was struck with a pillow. "What the hell was that for?" South ginned and yelled,

"Pillow fight!"

Pillows went flying and feathers were all over the place.

"Crikey...Antarctica's gonna kill us..."

"Ya don't say?"

Everyone turned around and saw Antarctica hands folded and a pillow next to her.

"Clean the mess up now. Or I'll hit you with the god damn pillow. I am not and will not pay for any damage. And if there is any damage I will freeze you like a Popsicle."

Everyone knew how hard Antarctica could hit. Once she punched an iceberg that was in her way when she was walking her penguins, and it crumbled to dust.

And when she threatened to freeze people she did it. When she was so angry she caused the Ice Age. Cold times...

No one wanted a repetition of that. Or a punch to the face.

/

"What are we gonna do with this?" North asked.

"Too be honest, I don't know." Antarctica replied while wiping off her black glasses.

They where currently trying to find out how to get rid of the hairspray because the taxi would not take 'extra luggage' without a ridiculous fee. It had taken up too much space and was driving the others crazy.

"So you bought 96 pounds worth of hair spray and have no idea what to do about it?"

"Hah...yeah."

"Maybe we should...burn it?"

"Flammable."

"Fuck. Bury it?"

"Decomposition and Chemicals."

"Okay... Hide it in the Australian out back?"

"Hell yeah!"

After taking a plane to Australia, the two girls drove all the way to the middle of no where and drop 3 cartons of hairspray in the wild. Of course they didn't tell Aussie. She'd kill them.

"That'll do it!" North yelled. They where going to leave until a boy with a bandage on his nose walked up to them.

"Arvo! Now who do you think you are, the ants pants? You ain't no Aussie that I know. What are you doing in the back o'Bourke? Dropping off hair spray I suppose? Let's have a chin wag about this."(*)

"WHAT?" North yelled.

"All I'm saying is that you have no right to drop this hairspray here. Now miss you and yer...ah...you are a girl right?"

Antarctica's faced flushed with rage and growled.

"Well where we get rid off it?" Antarctica shot back.

"Calm down four eyes. Did ya try burning it?"

"See! See! C'mon let's try it!" North chirped.

"We are not burning the can!"

"Ay let me take care of it!"

"Thanks kiddo!" North said smiling.

/Next day/

When Antarctica woke up she was dragged into another room by Aussie.

"Thank you! I think."

"For what?"

"Sending all those hair spray cans! We didn't have to use a dime! My son sensed me a card that had a picture of him with crates of hairspray!"

Aussie shoved a picture of a young teenager with a bandage on his nose surrounded by cans.

"That was your son? And y-you mean people a-are using them? Letting the chemicals go into the air?"

"Yes."

Antarctica instantly fainted. The last thing she muttered was,

"Fuck the world."

**Okay... What the hell was that...That's me trying to write with writers block! WTF! It'll go away I hope.**

**Arvo!: Afternoon**

**ants pants: fancy**

**back o'Bourke: outback, middle of no where**

**chin wag: talk, chat**

**R&R love you guys! Oh and ah I guess you guys could send me ideas I dunno... But ah excpect them after the 9th chapter... I love you guys and go Hetalia!**

**Asta la pasta!**


	7. Chapter 7

North was in China with the other gals. They bought the finest room in the hotel for 3 and a half weeks. The meeting was in three weeks so they decided to stay in a hotel.

They decided to share a room this time. Each had her own bed.

"Okay so here's the thing. The military off Egypt is at war with the Islamists. We should...oh hey North. We were waiting for you." Antarctica greeted.

"Sorry I'm late. So what are we doing?"

"Chattering about the kids." Africa piped up.

"Oh. Any news?"

"News? Hoy no...Not really..." South sighed.

Europe sighed. What a waste of time. Unless...

"I think I have news." She announced proudly. "Remember those 2? America and England? Pain in neck when they went missing. Anyways went me and North went looking for him we found him all alone. But North found a feather that America had that day and said that he was in that room. So maybe England was hiding America."

"Why would he do that?" Africa asked.

"Well maybe they either A) Both hate each other and he was hiding so we didn't see them together to break the fight up/get in trouble or B) They plan on taking over the world." Europe thought out loud.

Antarctica laughed until her sides hurt and wiped tears off her eyes.

"Wait your serious?" The blue haired chick questioned.

"Uhh...yeah." Europe muttered.

"Well I guess you have a point... North watch over America and Europe you do the same with England...and...ah...make sure they're not together. No one knows what they could be planning or...uh...-cough-...doing."

"MY SON WOULD NEVER DATE THAT WANKER IF THAT'S WHAT YOU'RE IMPLYING! AND HE'S NOT GAY OR BI OR WHATEVER!" Europe yelled and threw the nearest vase across the room.

CRASH!

"Bitch I ain't paying for that!" Antarctica snapped.

Europe calmed down, grabbed some cash from her bag, and handed-correction, threw- it to Antarctica.

"This is European money." Antarctica said plainly.

"So? Swap it for Chinese cash then. I thought you where smart." Europe retorted.

Aussie snickered and hit Antarctica in the back causing her glasses to fall of her face.

"She got ya good eh mate?"  
/

America stared at the ceiling of his home. He was bored out of his mind...maybe he should go get McDonalds. Yeah! That'll cheer him up! America rushed to get his coat and was about to put some shoes on when he heard a knock.

"Who is it?"

"North America!"

America quickly opened the door and smiled.

"Hey Mom! What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to watch your every mo- I mean watch over you! Yeah that's it. Watch over you..."

"I thought you where staying in a hotel in China."

"I was but I wanted to meet you! I'm leaving a week before you do which is in...ah one and a half week or so."

"Ahhh...ok. Come in!" America glided her in and took her coat.

"So where were you going all fancied up?"

"Uh...McDonalds?"  
-

England sat on the couch and stared at his mother.

"Why are you here?"

"Why the bloody hell not?"

England put his face in his hands and sighed.

"Mother I thought you where in..."

"China? Don't get your knickers in a twist i'll be going back in a week."

England rolled his eyes and marched into his room. He quickly slammed the door shut and dialed America.

"Hero speaking how may I help you?"

"America?"

"Oh hey Iggy! Hold on a second will ya?"

America put his phone on mute and walked up into his room. He locked the door and turned the mute off.

"Okay so what's up?"  
-••

When America has rushed up into his room, North knew something was up. she grabbed a recorder, quietly tiptoed near his room, pressed the record button, and and pressed her ear against the smooth, cold, wooden door.

"Uh...yeah my mother is here... Really?...WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE FOUND OUT?...Ok...Just friends huh?...That could work...and they'll never know! Yeah! Problem solved...fine i'll be careful...yeah yeah...dude chillax I'm the hero... What do you mean where doom?...dude everything will go out as plan...I won't god."

North started to hear shuffling and mentally cursed when she could only hear parts of Americas side of the conversation.

"...Starting World War 3...never find out...too dense to figure that out...invasion...calm down...we got this...day before meeting?...a little talk?..."

Now she couldn't hear anything. But at least she had the recorder.

-America's side of the con.-

"You act like we will be starting World War 3 if we tell anyone...oh please not to be mean but everyone including the continents are too dense to figure that out...I hope your moms not like France though he has a serious invasion of privacy issue...ok man i didn't mean it calm down...no one will find out, we got this...you wanna meet a day before the meeting?...oh just a little talk? Well ok. Gotta go. See you in China!"

America walked out the door to find a kneeling North with a recorder in her hands.

"What are you doing?"

"Ah...nothing..."

"Really?"

"Uh...yeah..."

"Ok. What's up?"

North looked at her son.

"Well you see I...uh...needed to record a memo...and...uh...I dropped the device and then you opened the door so yeah! It's not like I was eavesdropping or anything!"

America looked down at his mother his glasses showing how questioning his eyes looked.

"Ok. What where you going to record?"

Crap.

"Uh...That I had to leave in a week and that I had to get rid of hairspray...for Antarctica...?"

"Hairspray? What the...Is that why your car was full of hairspray?"

"Yeah."

America smiled. "That's interesting. C'mon mom lets get some McDonalds!"

/

England poked at his food. He wasn't really that hungry. England sighed and stared at the ceiling. He was bored and tired. He went to the bookshelf and scanned it up and down. England grabbed a book by random, sat on the couch, and started to read. England smiled. At least his mother wasn't bothering him.

"ENGLAND!"

Speak of the devil. Wonderful.

"What is it?" England groaned.

"What is this?" She asked holding up a letter.

"Oh that? That's a letter from America." England muttered uneasily.  
"I didn't get to read it yet."

"What's it about?"

"I didn't get to read it yet remember? And that's my business not yours."

"Well. Fine be that way. Anyways it's not like I wanna kno-"

RING RING!

Europe picked her phone up and walked into the kitchen.

"Ello?"

"OmigoshEuropeyouwouldntbelieveit!AmericaandEnglan daretotally-"

"What the hell are you saying? Slow down!"

"Meanie. Anyways I said 'Omigosh Europe you wouldn't believe it! America and England are totally going to plan War World 3!"

"No. That's not possible. I was joking I didn't really mean that they where going to-"

"Shut up! It doesn't matter! They are totally going to start WW3! I have god damn proof!"

"North are you sure?"

"Yeah! Quick what are the chances of America taking over the world?!"

"Ehhh...This is tough...as much as I hate to admit it America is economically a top notch country. So considering if America would take over the world...ah...The United State's could take over Canada cause Canada wouldn't really fight and South America Isnt as prepared or whatever as America...and having England on his side too will make everything quick and easy...and them there's the fact that America has a practically perfect army, military, and weapons. Then there's the American imperial army..."

"America has an empire?"

"No. Not really. It's just a military thing. But anyways if they fire a couple of atomic bombs then...Shit. We're dead."

"Exactly! Look when we get back to china ill present the recorder. Then Antarctica could do something?"

"North I still don't think..."

"Fine. Maybe your right. But better safe than sorry."

"Yeah I guess. Bye."

"Bye."

Europe turned the phone off and looked at the letter. In nice crisp letter it said,

'To England from America.'

Europe sighed. She grabbed the letter and hid it in her sleeve. She decided to read it later.

North sat on the wooden table. Should she be happy that her son was going to conquer world? Or should she be angry with him for planning such chaos to benefit him? North folded her hands and kept thinking.

She looked at the plate in front of her that had a Big Mac. She huffed and took a big bite.

She widened her eyes. This was delicious! She quickly finished the burger in 3 minutes flat. She licked her lips and cleaned her hands. Yum.

She walked over to America and saw him playing a video game. She quickly remembered that he was going to take over the world soon.

"You s-should go t-to bed." She sputtered.

America looked at his mom and frowned. "Why are you sputtering?" America smiled. "You afraid of me or something?" He chuckled.

North smiled. Maybe she was wrong. But still...

"Hey America, uh...what do think of ruling the world?"

"That sounds so boss! Who wouldn't want to rule the world! But Im an American! We don't have to plan for this! We just do action!" America joked.

"We will stop at nothing to rule to world! Everyone will bow down to the U.S! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA- Mom?"

America looked up to see that his mom vanished. He shrugged. If she can't take a joke that's her problem.  
-

North had run up into her room and locked the door. Her son was a deranged maniac! She went under the covers and decided she should go to sleep.

North looked around. She was in a palace. She wore a red, white, and blue dress. She walked around and saw England talking to America. England turned to her and a sweet smiled.

"Why hello North. Did you see Europe any where?"

North shook her head.

"Aw too bad. I was hoping to meet her." America pouted.

America and England were wearing identical garments that made them look like kings. The only difference was that one had the American flag as a cape and the other had the United Kingdom's flag as a cape.

Then walked in Europe wearing a similar dress to North but hers was only blue and white. The only red was the lace on the bottom.

"Perfect! The Queens are here!"  
America said clapping his hands.

"Queens? Since when?" North sputtered.

"Ever since we conquered the world silly. You are the queens and we are the princes. But we have greater power over you." America taunted.

Europe walked onto her throne. "Come now."

When they sat on their thrones England snapped his fingers and out came 5 girls in rags. North gasped. These where her friends. The other continents. Why where they slaves?

"Why are they chained?" North screeched.

"Order of treason. They where ment to be executed but Europe said no." America replied bluntly. North stared at America.

"In my crown I am king. They follow my orders and such. Simple."

"This isn't... What the hell is wrong with you? Aren't you a democracy? What's with the monarchy!? And you," she screamed pointing at England,

"Conquering your friends! Do you have no soul? Did you or did you not learn from when you where a pirate!"

America sadly frowned. "Enough. If you cant agree with the way we rule then maybe force will. Five years in prison. Guards get North America. I want her out of my sight."

America smiled. "Don't mess with me."

North stared in shock and ran out of the room. Soon her surroundings darkened and she saw black.

'Why do you run?'

North looked around.

'Let him win. Let him be king.'

North fell to her knees and felt a hand over her shoulder. It was her mother. Laurasia.

She had sad gentle eyes.

"North, trust your son. He wouldn't dare. And if he does let him. Let him fail or win. Let him have that mother figure he never had when he was younger. Support him."

North looked at her mother.

"B-But..."

"No buts. Family is important. Remember that."

Laurasia turned to dust and disappeared.

'Let him win...let him win...let him..WIN.'  
-

North woke up. She yelped when she saw America beside her.

"Are you all right? I heard screaming and crying."

"Ah...fine. No worries. Oh and America?"

"Yes mother?"

North calmed down and said, "don't make wrong discounts that will only benefit you but cause destruction. But no matter what I'll always support you."

America looked confused but nodded.

"Thanks mom."

North shook her head when he left. What had she done?

**OK~! Here's the deal if you can guess the song I based the king part on the next fanfic I write will be dedicated to you!**

**More details after I get the winner!**

**Hint: The band/artist starts with a T.**

**Enter your answers by PM or review!**

**You have until the next chapter to figure it out (3-4 days). If no one answers it by then I will give you until the 9th chapter. Thank you for the reviews, visitors, favorites, followers, and views. I'm sure Italy will give you pasta!**

**The war thing... Last minute. **

**Anyways dudes seriously review. I get like a hundred visitors/views every time I update and only one person reviews. Dudes at first it wasn't that big of a deal but please review. All you gotta do is click on that box type in good, awesome, etc and press send Love you guys. You know R&R...and STAY AWESOME :)**

**PEACE OUT!3**


	8. Chapter 8

Europe walked into the room.

"Two days until the meeting. Time sure flies huh?" She commented.

Aussie ran to Europe and hugged her. "Europe! Your back!"

"It sure does. We missed you. We thought you where coming back sooner. North made it first." Antarctica said smiling.

Asia walked out of the bathroom "What's with all the commotio- EUROPE!"

-5 min later

After hugging each other Europe smiled.

"So let's get operation end WW3 started!"

Everyone sat at the dinner table.  
"China has bigass hotels." Europe muttered.

"Okay! North present your recorder!" Europe commanded.

Antarctica looked at her. "What recorder?"

"North never mentioned a recorder!" Aussie yelled.

"I agree with Aussie." Asia announced.

Europe stared at North. "Why didn't you tell them?"

North refused to look at her friends in the eye. What would she say? She wouldn't care if her son conquered the earth?

"Because...it just might be a misunderstanding..." She whispered.

"Present the tape now, North!" Europe commanded hitting her fists against the table.

North threw it on the table and pressed play. The whole conversation played out.

"So it's true then? They are going to start WW3 huh?" Antarctica muttered.

"We have to stop them!" Aussie yelled.

North couldn't stand it. "IT COULD BE JUST A MISUNDERSTOOD SITUATION!" she yelled.

Europe stared at her. "you came to me telling me that the where going to rule the world. Why the sudden change?" She growled.

North stood up. "Fine. He is starting WW3! He said it to my face! And I can't stand it! I refuse to believe that my child will kill to have a superior position!"

"IF HE SAID IT TO YOUR FUCKING FACE THEN YOU CAN'T SAY NO!" Europe yelled.

North growled. "Fine. And I guess it would shock you all if I told you my decision!"

North spilled out her dream that she had no less than 2 weeks ago.

"I will help and encourage him! I don't care!" She marched out of the room.

Everyone stared at her in shock. Inside of Europe something snapped. She smiled a cold smile and laughed.

"What. A. Bitch. And to think we where actually having a good friendship. No matter. One lost is nothing. She is nothing. YOU HERE ME NORTH?! I FUCKING HATE YOU! YOU TRAITOR! YOU BITCH! YOU-"

SMACK

South Africa smacked Europe which left a red mark on her check. "You don't mean that god dammit! Shut up and pull yourself together! We'll get her back, ok?"

Europe had hot angry tears spilling out of her eyes. "As if!" She yelled.

"I lost her again! This time to her son! Just...let me rest. I'm tired. Get her back in the room though..."

Europe laid on her bed and sighed. She dug her hands in her pocket and felt something like paper. She sat up, took it out, and read it.

_Dear England,_

_I love you. And you know it. You also know I can't write letters for shit so you better appreciate this crap. Anyways you're awesome. The best boyfriend ever. I adore you and your ass. You're sexiness makes up for all that terrible shit you call cooking. I love you cause your cute and have the most amazing emerald eyes in the world. I love the way you call me a git and make up stupid excuses. I love your smile, your laugh, your body. Dude you are awesome! So yeah. Just wanted to tell you all this stuff and junk. Love ya!_

_Sincerely, America_

Europe grabbed the paper and almost grumbled it. That yank was dating her son! No no...seducing! Yeah that's it... England would never...would he?

Europe threw it across the room. Her eyes widen. They weren't starting WW3. Aw fuck. That would have been better!  
-

North sighed.

"What do you want Antarctica. Aussie and Asia go away. South America and Africa you too."

"C'mon. We might not agree with your decision but you are still are friend." Antarctica cooed.

"But Europe...?"

"Oh she's just stressed." South said.

When they got to the room they saw the drapes ripped down from the window, a broken vase, and ripped up pillows. The desk and tables where throwned upside-down or to the side.

Then there was a large fist shape hole in the wall.

Oh and 200000 Eros to pay for the damage.

"Stressed huh?" North muttered.

"Europe!" Antarctica yelled.

Europe stumbled out of her room.

"They aren't planning WW3. It's worse."

"WHAT!?" North yelled.

"T-They're dating."

America just stared at the sky and had his arm wrapped around England.

"Why are you so tense?" America said.

"Oh...two things. One, I can't find the letter you gave me and two, you brought Tony to China."

"One, WHAT?! and two, why do you hate Tony."

"One, don't yell at me two, tony hates me and he calls me a fucking Limey."

"One, we'll discuss this later and two, he does not."

"Yes he does America."

"Dude that is not cool! Tony would never-"

RING RING

America grabbed his IPhone and stood up.

"America speaking!...Oh hey Tony!...Nah I'm just at the park with England...Oh ok!" America turned to England and handed him the phone.

"He wants to talk."

England grabbed the phone.

"Ello?..."

"You fucking Limey bastard. Fucking bitch! Go die in a ditch! Get away from America. Die you Limey-"

"I think he's done talking to me." England growled roughly handing the phone back to America.

"So Tony you needed anything?...No?...Okay then..."

America hanged up and smiled at England.

"You still wanna have that walk?"

"Fine you git."  
-/-/

North just stared at the letter reading for the 78th time. She practically knew the letter by heart.

"What? How is this... I don't even... I never...What?" North sputtered.

Europe crossed her hands and pointed to the letter.

"There and there in fine print. 'I love...' and such." She growled sourly.

Antarctica took the letter and Aussie, Asia, South, and Africa crowded around her shoulders.

"My...what a poet..." Asia blandly commented.

"Does this even count as a love letter?' Africa mused.

"Aye Dios Mio! Oh my God! North's son has a thing for Europe's son! I never thought I would see the day! Lets celebrate such a wonderful gay relationship!" South yelled.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!" North and Europe both yelled.

"Europe you know what this means? You and North are going to be Mother in Laws!" Aussie sang.

"SINCE WHEN?!" They both yelped.

"Well this is...ah...interesting." Antarctica muttered. She couldn't take it. First global warming causing hairspray, then a dramatic feud between North and South, and now this?

Antarctica grabbed her suitcase and pulled out 2 large bottle of french wine.

"Since when-?" Aussie started.

"Just in case. Like when in those cases where I think I'm gonna loose it. I'm getting smashed. Anyone wanna join me?"

North and Europe looked at each other weakly. They rose their hands and the trio locked themselves up in Antarctica's room.

South was planning out the celebratory party while Aussie was planning the wedding. Africa was listening to music trying to forget everything and Asia was meditating trying to ignore the urge to put these continents in her rule.

So it was a somewhat normal night for them.

-/-/-/-/-/-

Antarctica woke up immediately. What happened? The memories flooded into her mind. She got smashed with Europe and North. They both started to laugh and share memories when they where little.

Then North and Europe got in a major fight. Something about which kid tops.

'Tops what?' She muttered. Other than that the rest was a bit more clearer. She grabbed a t-shirt that had the words Green Day on them and put on some baggy cargo pants for dudes. She slipped on her black Toms. She then put on a green cap backwards and clasped on a black Rock bracelet with studs. She looked in the mirror.

It was days like these in which she would let her 'inner tomboy' or whatever roam free. She grabbed her skateboard that she kept all the way in the bottom of her suit case.

It was 7 am in the morning. She shrugged and ran out of the hotel and jumped on her skateboard. She shoved her glasses into one of the pockets and made her way to a coffee shop.

While on her way she caught a few american tourists staring and snickering at her. She flung the middle finger at them which gave them shock. She skated over to the area and smiled.

"What the hell are you looking at?" She growled.

A teenager walked up to her. He was a bit taller than her and had blue eyes with dark blue hair and tan skin. He seemed so familiar...

"What is a pretty chick like you cross dressing?" He questioned.

"I do this after I get smashed." She replied uncertain why she was telling this to strangers.

"Sorry for laughing. Here." He said handing her a slip of paper.

" You might need it...Icey. And tell me was it Aussie causing the trouble?" He whispered the last two parts in her ear.

Antarctica's eyes widened. It was him... Oh god... She grabbed the paper and stuffed it in her pockets.

"N-No. This time it was the kids..." She whispered back. Practically in fear.

"Don't be afraid. Oh and... Call me will ya?"

Antarctica nodded and hopped on her skateboard. She decided not to tell Aussie or else she would explode even more.

She never thought she would meet him again. They where best friends. Correction used to be best friends. After that incident...

She never wanted to see South Pole ever again.

-/-

She walked into the asian coffee shop and sighed. She missed S.P. even after what he did...

She frowned and then remembered North Pole. S.P. and N.P. where twins but they didn't care about each other that much. To be honest N.P. was always busy with Finland on the whole Santa act and N.P. was an outsider and never made contact with others unless he once in a while bumped into them like Antarctica. He was nice when he wanted to be...

SNAP SNAP

Antarctica stopped daydreaming and looked up. The lady was snapping at her to hurry up and order.

Antarctica shook her head and ordered.

"One espresso please."

The Chinese lady looked at her in confusion.

Antarctica sighed. "Yīgè kāfēi qǐng."

The woman still looked confused but brought her an espresso. China put some yen on the table and walked out of the shop grabbing her skateboard.

"Kids these days. Poor girl. She seemed so smart but wears boy clothes." The Chinese lady sighed.  
-/-/-

Antarctica threw out her espresso and started skating. Such a nice view. Maybe she could go to the fair and...

RANG RANG

Antarctica reluctantly pressed answered.

"What up? Icey speaking."

"Antarctica is that you? Are you out skate boarding?!" Aussie yelled.

"Uh duh. How do you know?"

"'Cause you never call yourself Icey! Today's the god damn meeting and you're an hour late! It's 9 and everyone waiting for you!"

"Oh fuck. And you call me now!?"

"You weren't answering the first 37 times!"

"Fine! Hold on!"

Antarctica jumped on her skateboard and went as fast as she could to the meeting. She took the stairs and ran all the way down the hall. She flung the door open. Everyone stared at her.

"Antarctica, what are you wearing?!" Aussie questioned holding her phone.

Antarctica groaned. Late and dressed wrong. She decided to make the most of it.

"Shut up. All of you guys." She growled and took her seat. She took out her glasses and placed them on her face.

"Let's start this meeting shall we?" She responded coldly.

She quickly grabbed the slip of paper from her pockets and stared at it.

_201-Southpol_

Long time no see huh? Missed ya. XOXO

Antarctica frowned. She was not gonna be his plaything.

**Ohhh~ Tomboy Antarctica. I would live to see that! And this mysterious boy...South Pole...you will see more of him~ And of course America would write shit like that...**

**Now lets get down to biz.**

**The winner is drumroll**

**MortisBane!**

**Hunny you're awesome! Next fic dedicated to you Mwah! I'll PM you k!**

**-Next BIZZ**

**Sorry if it seemed rushed I BLAME WATTPAD! Yeah I was busy just posting random sad poems so I dunno... Achio3o if you guys wanna check it out.**

**-MAN IM BOTHERING YOU AWESOME DUDES ALOT HUH?**

**I FUCKING ADORE YOU GUYS! THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS! I FELT LIKE CRYING WHEN I SAW THEM! I FUCKING LOVE YOU GUYS! NEXT CHAPTER DEDICATED TO YOU! ALL OF YOU DUDES! MAY GOD BLESS YOU! ASTA LA PASTA YOU AWESOME BOSS DUDES!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay so I wanna be nice. This chapter is dedicated to pikachucrazy23 for being 2nd place. Thx!**

After the meeting Antarctica rushed into the bathroom. She wished she brought extra clothes. She looked at the mirror and gripped the counter. Her knuckles quickly turned white which is saying something cause her skin is a bit pale. She looked so familiar dressed on those clothes. She remind herself of someone.

Her father.

She couldn't take it. She punched the mirror and yelled.

"YOU STUPID BASTARD! LEAVING US ALL ALONE! HOW COULD YOU? WHAT WHERE YOU THINKING!"

She didn't cry though. She was ice. Snow. Cold. How could she cry? Her frowned disappeared and her face turned neutral. She slid down a stall door and sat there the blood slowly dripping off her fist.

-/-/

Aussie walked into the bathroom. When she saw Antarctica she ran and grabbed some toilet paper. She bandaged the arm and shook her.

Antarctica woke up and smiled. "I'm quite the tomboy huh?"

"A stupid one too." Aussie snapped.

"Hey shouldn't I be the stuck up one?"

"Shut it. What where you thinking?"

"About him."

"Why?"

"You know why. I look so much like him dammit."

Aussie sighed.

"You always blame things on him."

"Not always. C'mon lets get outta here."

They walked out of the bathroom. Antarctica was flinging her arms up and down and Aussie was lecturing her. When Africa and Asia caught up with them they laughed.

"Shouldn't Antarctica be lecturing you?" Africa smirked.

"Aye. Western continents are strange." Asia replied.

Soon South came with North and Europe trailing behind her.

"Hey! Mijita que paso en tu mano!? What happened to your hand!?" South shrieked.

"Chillax. No biggie." Antarctica said smiling.

North laughed. "I could hang out with this Antarctica for awhile."

-/-/-/Next day/

Aussie woke up and yawned. She trudged into the kitchen. She saw a normal Antarctica making coffee. Now to make sure she was back to normal.

"Icey. I flooded the toilet."

"YOU WHAT!?"

"Ah thank God you're back!"

Aussie went to hug Antarctica. Aussie looked at Antarctica's hand and saw that it was gloved. The other one was bare. Antarctica blew on her coffee and slowly drank it.

"Mind letting go?" She asked.

Aussie smiled. "Ok Icey!"

Antarctica pulled her robe closer together. She looked at the ceiling and whistled. Never again was she getting smashed unless it was important. She grabbed her glasses and put them on. She went to the book shelf and started to scan the books.

CRASH! BAM!

"BITCH HAND ME THE PAN!"

"SHUT IT BLONDIE! I'M NORTH AMERICA AND I CAN DO WHATEVER I WANT! AND YOU CAN'T COOK FOR SHIT!"

Great. Europe and North where up.

-/-/-/-/-/

Soon South got up and broke up the fight and announced she was going to cook breakfast. Africa helped and Asia started to book their flight to America. Antarctica was reading while Europe and North where apologizing to each other. And Aussie was making an interesting phone calls.

"Listen buddy I want one today at 8! And it better be from Antarctica!" Aussie yelled into the phone.

She shoved it into her pocket and went to the dining table. She started to stab at her eggs. Poor eggs.

"God Aussie. Will ya stop try to scramble your eggs. You could have just ask me to make them like that." South stated.

"What about you two. You haven't even touch your food." Asia said pointing at Europe and North.

"We're not that hungry..." North muttered.

"It's about your kids huh?" Antarctica said while reading the newspaper.

"Obviously." Europe mumbled. "Couldn't tell us those bastards. That's low even for an American..."

North chuckled.

"Don't you meant Brit?" She replied.

"No."

"..."

"..."

"WHAT THE HELL! YOU TAKE THAT BACK!"

"MAKE ME!"

"ENOUGH!" Antarctica yelled. "We will discuss this with them at the next meeting. End of discussion."

Antarctica continued to read the newspaper. Aussie sighed. She walked up to Antarctica.

"Stop being stiff. Please Icey. Please Scilla."

Antarctica froze. "Fine. But never call me that. If you do I will unleash all hell."

Scilla was the nick name Antarctica's father gave to her. He never named her. That was just a joke between them. That name was practically nothing.

Well almost nothing.

No one but Aussie knew. So if course Antarctica was a bit enraged. She stopped acting stiff and loosened up.

"C'mon lets put our shit in the bags." She finally said.

-/

"Oh fuck! Ohhh fuck!" America repeated over and over again.

"Quit whining and help me look!" England yelled tossing his couch cushions over his head.

After the meeting they immediately boarded a plane to England to look for the letter.

"Iggy this is hopeless!" America replied throwing things out of the cupboard.

"Quit throwing things! Some of those are-"

CRASH!

"-made of glass. Bloody hell America...Wait! I think I found it!"

America rushed to England. The quickly ripped it opened and groaned. It was just the water bill. Damn it.

"Do you remember the last time you saw it?"

"Ah...Yes my mother demanded to see it and...oh bloody fuck."

"What?"

"My mother. She...I'm sure...she bloody has it."

"Oh my god. Iggy we're screwed."

"Yes. Yes we are."

America looked at England and grabbed his wrists. England looked surprised.

"You know what this means right?" America whispered looking into England's green eyes.

"Uh...we have to denie everything?"

"No Iggy. It means more se-"

"DON'T YOU DARE FINISH THAT SENTENCE!" England yelled.

"Well I'm gonna finish the action!" America said smiling and rushing England into his bedroom.

-/-/-nxt day-/

America sat on the couch reading a book on physics and chemicals while another book that was placed next to him was on archeology. England had demanded him to read something instead of watching the telly. Telly. Phhst. What a ridiculous word for a TV. Or so America thought.

He took great interest in the book and England was surprised he was actually reading. Finally he wasn't stuffing his face with food and trying to end his life quickly.

"Iggy?"

"Don't call me that git. What?"

"I want to go into the kitchen."

England groaned. America's back was in pain thanks to there 'activity' from yesterday night into early today's morning. England was about to reluctantly get up and carry the heavy nation until...

KNOCK KNOCK!

England face palmed and looked around. He spotted the table cloth and put it on America.

"Don't make a sound." He whispered.

England opened the door in a hurried paste.

"Ello...Mum? Again? Seriously?" England sighed.

"Yes boy. Again. So I suggest you suck it up and-"

Europe looked at the couch and saw a table cloth on it. It wasn't suspicious really. It was the fact that it was moving up and down. As if it where breathing.

Oh hell no. That yank isn't getting away with anything.

She walked over to the couch and smiled coldly.

"Oi England. Mind explaining what the hell he's doin' here?" She said in a Scottish accent. Somehow she knew that was a pet peeve of his.

England whipped around and saw his mother take off the table cloth. And there was America blushing furiously with the books on his chest and his glasses all crooked.

"Uh...Wassup?"  
-/-/-/-/-/-/

North looked around her sons home and cursed. She had called the servants at his other 49 houses and they all said no he wasn't there.

She quickly dialed Europe.

"Do have any idea where my son is?! I'm worried sick and-"

"He's at England's house,"

"WHAT?! WHY THAT LITTLE! I'LL BE RIGHT THERE!"

North took a taxi and demanded that they drove as fast as they could to the nearest airport. When she jumped on the plane ignoring flight attendants who told her to slow down, her phone rang.

She sat down and picked it up.

"What?!"

"Someone's moody."

"Oh! South I'm sorry it's just-"

"I heard. Europe told us. Anyways we are gonna crash at your kids house 'cause Asia forgot to book a hotel sooo..."

"The spare keys are inside the gutter next to the door and then the other spare keys are under the welcome mat."

"Gracias! Oh and bring the kids when you return kay? Los necitemos. We need them."

"Whatever. They need a lecture. But you'll get them. As soon as I'm done with them you can have them. That is of course if they're in one piece."

-/-/-/-/-/

North stormed into the mansion to see both countries on the couch blushing and refusing to look at anyone except their hands or the walls. And occasionally their shoes.

"You two are fucking dating behind our backs! And you...argh...you...FUCK!"

America's and England's faces became scarlet red. Check that. Lava red.

"Europe take over. Words cannot describe my anger."

They sighed a bit relieved she wasn't talking about that.

"We are very disappointed in you two. And so are the others. We will talk about this after we reach America. Hurry up and pack." Europe replied coldly.

America put his face in his palms. They where screwed. Big time.

-/-/-/

When they reached Americas house they excepted the rest of the continents on the couch in serious mode. They didn't expect Antarctica cuddling a real penguin, Aussie drinking champagne, or Asia, South, and Africa dancing.

"Yeah. They're totally disappointed." England smirked.

America took the scene in and smiled a hungry smile.

"PAR-TAYY! FUCK YEAH!" He started dancing with the girls and drank some champagne. England couldn't help but smirk.

"Stupid git." He muttered.

North looked around. She usually would go and party with them but not today. She marched over to South and growled.

"What the hell is this!?" She yelled.

"A celebratory party because of America and England dating."

England heard this and entered the conversation.

"I thought we where in trouble?"

"You are."

"They are? Then...Mierda. Shit."

South sat on the couch and looked at the ceiling.

"So I guess the wedding plans are-"

"WEDDING PLANS?! WE AREN'T GETTING MARRIED! BLOODY HELL WE AREN'T EVEN ENGAGED!" England yelled.

Everyone stopped and stared at England than at South.

"They aren't...?" Aussie started.

"But I thought..." Asia muttered.

"Since when..." Africa whispered.

South muttered some cuss words and quickly smiled.

"So...uhh...We'll be in the guest room." South quickly got up and left Asia and Africa following.

"Antarctica stay please. We might need you." Europe replied calmly.

"Ok." When Antarctica made her way to the couch Aussie refused to let go of her arm. Antarctica promised to let her play with the bird if she left. Aussie reluctantly agreed.

"Someone's a bit clingy huh Antarctica?" North replied teasingly.

"Yeah...but you're sons are the whole target at the moment." Antarctica finished hurriedly.

"I beg your pardon?" England replied.

"Anyways... First things first why did you guys lie?"

"Embarrassment and we didn't want Hungary stalking us, a certain Frenchman stalking us, and a certain trio making our lives harder." America replied counting his fingers.

"You guys where just an extra obstacle. We where so used to 'hiding' that we didn't want you to know." He continued.

"How did you find out anyways?" England said.

Europe blushed and North patted her back. Europe grabbed the letter and gave it to England.

"You stole their mail?" Antarctica questioned.

"No! Don't excuse Europe of such things!" North yelled. "No hero does such- What the hell am I saying?"

"I think you're spending too much time with America." England answered.

"Oh and do me a favor and get the bloody hell away from my mail."

He grabbed the letter and read it. His eyes widen and his face turned red.

"YOU BLOODY GIT! WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!"

"You love it!? Thanks Iggy!"

"I never said-"

"Dude. I'm not a complete idiot okay? I know when-"

"Ahem."

The nations turned to look at Antarctica. She motioned her hands to North and Europe.

North had all her limbs folded and Europe just smiled.

"We won't do anything to make you stop dating but ah...lets make an agreement shall we?" North replied. She nudged Europe who glared.

"We won't tell anyone if you follow our orders. Period."

America beamed while England blushed.

"I can't believe we thought they would start WWIII! Wow we really messed up this time huh?" North replied.

"Yup. Hey where did Antarctica go?"

While America and Europe where dumbfounded on what they just heard, Antarctica came in holding a penguin and a bottle of cola. North snickered while Europe sighed.

"What? If polar bears like it then why can't penguins?"

"You've been spending too much time with Aussie..."

England just stared at America who was thinking.

"World War 3 huh...maybe if I train harder than before..."

"DONT YOU FUCKING DARE!" That all yelled.

**DONT WORRY! THIS FIC ISN'T OVER! IT'S NEAR THE BEGINNING OF THE MIDDLE! I PLAN LIKE 20+ CHAPTERS! SO CALM YOURSELVES! Or calm myself? Eh. Love you guys you're my motivation! Woooo~~~~~~ chiao! Is that right?...-3-**


	10. Chapter 10

Antarctica sat on America's couch and stared at then paper in front of her. It was 3am and she refused to sleep leaving a lamp on.

She twirled the paper between her fingers and sighed. Might as well.

She grabbed her iPhone from her pocket and dialed the number.

"H-Hey S.P...Yeah I know its 3am...I'm good...Seriously!? You're in NY!? So am I!...Can you come today?...In an hour!? Wow!... Uh no I'm not excited... I just miss you that's all...no I didn't forget... I'll never forgive you... Whatever...talk to you in an hour...yeah...bye..."

Antarctica hanged up and held on to her knees. She bit her nails and sighed. She hoped America didn't mind any visitors.

-/-/-1 hr later

She quietly opened the door and smiled. There he was S.P. him self.

"Hey Icey. How's Aussie?"

"Planning your death in secret when she hears your name."

"Ouch. What an animal lover."

The walked over to the couch.

"S.P. what where you doing in China?"

"Traveling. Since I'm letting the American government in my area I decided I needed something in return and they agreed to send me to vacations with university classes for free. As long as I didn't give them any trouble."

"Trouble?"

"Snowstorms. Blizzards,-"

"Avalanches?" She replied coldly.

He frowned. "I did that on accident."

"Twice?"

"Shut up. He replied.

"What are you doing in New York anyways?"

"I was heading to Florida but all the trips were booked so here I am. Good ol' NY. Which reminds me... Here."

He handed her a nice clear snowflake that didn't melt.

"Straight from the South Pole. Did Aussie give you anything better?"

"How did you know she-?"

"She's usually trying to please you this time of year. After all this is when you two became BFFs or whatever."

"Well yeah she got me a present. a penguin..." She yawned.

S.P. pulled her close and smiled.

"Just like old times huh?"

"Mhm."

Her eyelids closed and she quickly went to sleep.

-/-/-9am

"Who the hell is this dude?" America muttered sourly pointing at S.P. who was sleeping next to Antarctica.

Antarctica woke up and looked at America in shock. England was next to him lecturing him on how pointing is rude even if the man is asleep.

"Hey isn't Aussie awake? YO AUSSIE! COME HERE!" America said trying to change the subject. Then England started lecturing on how it was rude to yell while others are sleeping.

S.P. woke up hazily while Aussie walked down the stairs.

"What is it you yank? God your Lou- WHAT THE HELL IS HE DOING HERE!?"

S.P. looked up and smiled at Aussie who snapped.

"Oh hey Aussie! Long time no see huh?"

When Aussie stared at him her eyes turned from gold to red. She smiled and her teeth sharpened.

"Someone's gonna die today~!" She sang in which he and Antarctica replied,

"Oh Fuck."

Aussie ran to strangle him but America caught her by the waist and held her.

"What the hell is wrong with Aussie." He muttered.

"Aussie gets like this when she's really angry. This is the result of an incident that happened to her when she was younger..."

After tying her up in a chair America folded his arms. He turned to the blue haired dude in front of him.

"Dude who the hell are you? Why the fuck are you here? And get the fuck outta my house. I already got 5 other girls in this house."

"Ah. Ladies man I see. Sorry you annoying idiot but I'm staying."

"Bitch you're dead."

England realized what was happening and grabbed America by the waist.

"Am- er..Alfred stop it. Calm down! And stop moving you bloody ox!" England yelled.

"He's the villain! And as a hero I gotta tear him to fucking shreds!"

England sighed. Today America was super extra cranky. America wanted to do one of their 'activities' but England had firmly said no. And then there was the fact that America heard noises that where supposedly bothering the crap outta him. Right.

England let go of America and stretched. It was too early for mayhem.

Antarctica grabbed Americas wrist. Her strength was almost the same as his but he still had the upper hand.

"LET GO!"

"AMERICA STOP IT!"

America stopped and stared at Antarctica angrily.

"Why. Is. He. Here?"

Antarctica sighed. How was she going to explain this?

"Dude have you seriously forgotten me?" S.P. snickered.

Never mind. Let him do it instead.

America looked at S.P. closely and smiled his hero like smiled. It was as if he wasn't trying to kill the dude a second ago.

"Oh man! I'm sorry dude! I just wasn't myself. What's up! How's Belle?"

"Belle?" Antarctica questioned.

"Chill Icey. It's just my sled dogs name."

"Oh..."

S.P. turned to America.

"Shes in the lab helping your scientists. wish i could see her...Dude long time no see! What was it 3 years?"

"More like 4! God you changed. Taller I see."

"Not as tall as you."

After chatting for what seemed a hour Antarctica finally said,

"How do you guys know each other?"

America turned and grinned along with S.P.

"Oh I went to the South Pole one day to ya know do science stuff and I found this dude playing with penguins." America replied laughing.

"He asked me what I was doing and I asked him what he was doing here. He told me it was a project and brought me to the base. He then brought me to America and we became friends. Then I started traveling..."

America smiled and ruffled his hair. He turned around and went to untie Aussie who seemed back to normal but angry as hell.

"Out! Get the fuck out!" She roared rubbing her wrists.

"Sorry Aussie but he's staying." America whispered.

Aussie stopped struggling and smirked. "Then I'll have fun killing him in his sleep."

S.P. stood in terror and ran out of the house.

"I'm to awesome to dieeee!"

"I think I just found Prussia's long lost bro." America replied smirking.

"Aussie!" Antarctica yelled.

"What? His existence was bothering me."

-/-/-/-10am

America took a sip of his coffee and looked out the window. North and Europe where drinking a cappuccino.

They where at the mall. Everyone was doing their own little things.

Asia, Africa, and South where out shopping - America swore those 3 where everywhere together.

Aussie was planning the death is S.P and Antarctica was planning his funeral just in case and eating a salad.

England was with America making sure he wasn't going to order any fast food. S.P. was shopping with the girls.

"I can't believe he offered to pay for everything." Antarctica said poking at her salad.

"Don't worry about it. He'll learn eventually." America said taking another sip.

Soon South came in smiling.

"Check this out!" She showed off her hand which had a golden bracelet with real diamonds. Antarctica almost chocked on her salad.

"And it was cheap! $159.99!" She giggled.

Soon Asia and Africa came wearing similar bracelets.

"He is so nice! He said he might buy me heels, Asia some rings, and South a dress!" Africa said happily.

Aussie looked up from her plans and smirked.

"As if. He's only buying your happiness. He doesn't care. He never cared." She continued on planning his death scribbling a quick note saying,

'Hide body.'

Soon S.P. came in holding 9 shopping bags.

"Present time!' He announced.

"Let's see Africa gets cheetah printed heels..."

Africa squealed and sang a chorus of thank you.

"South gets a nice tropical colored dress 100% cotton..."

South gave him a big kiss on the cheek in which he blushed.

"Uh...thanks...Asia gets a nice diamond ring...oh look there's 3!"

Asia bowed and gave him a hug and $100.

"I will not take no for an answer." She replied.

"...that's it for the trio...Aussie!"

"Shut it."

"Aww but I got you something!"

Aussie rose her brow in curiosity.

"Bu da da da! A nice Koala plushie!"

Aussie smiled but it quickly disappeared. She grabbed it and placed it on her lap.

"Open it."

"What-?" She picked it up and realized there was a zipper. She unzipped it and found a card.

'Listen I'm sorry okay. I didn't mean it. Honest. So can you please stop hating me. You're an awesome person. Love ya Aussie.'

Aussie stuffed the card back in and looked at him.

"I'll forgive you when Antarctica fully does. But for now i'll stop planning your death..."

"Okay... North, Europe come here. Lets see what we have...ah! Two nice necklaces..."

North's had feathers and sharp teeth but in the middle was the white part of the ying-yang. Europe's had pearls and charms but in the middle the black version of the ying-yang.

North smiled and hugged him. Europe nodded but was pulled into a hug by him.

"Antarctica... Here... A silver bracelet embedded with diamonds and sapphires."

Antarctica smiled and wore it.

"Thanks. How much did you spend?" She said plainly. She loved it but how would she say it? Especially to him.

"On all of you guys? Uhh... More than a thousand..."

"Where in the world..."

"Don't worry about it. Now America and England! Lets see what I got you two!"

England took out his wallet ready to repay the boy while America just stared at the bags in amusement.

England got some packs of tea and America got some jeans.

"Dude! Nice but how do you know what size I wear?"

"Some guy named France told me. He's a country right?"

America felt a sick turn in his stomach.

"The fuck... How... I'm scared now..."

England angrily gave S.P. $30 back and dialed Frances number.

The continents laughed. Shit was about to go down.  
-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

After America had somewhat regained sanity and England had stop threatening to gut France everything was back to 'normal'. Sure it was.

"New Zealand honey I'm sorry! I'll always love you! No I didn't forget you you just didn't come up in the conversation. You know I have a present for you to make up for it. Yeah it going to reach you in 2 days. Love you." Aussie said.

Her son New Zealand was furious she forgot about him. She felt so guilty she bought him a whole fucking family of koalas. And another new backpack. Actually more like 5.

Ugh. Her head hurt like hell. She went over to America's bathroom and looked thought the medicine cabinet. She took out some Advil and swallowed. She grabbed a cup, put it under the faucet, and swallowed one more time. How could she forget about the water?

She started to walk to the guest room she was sharing with the other girls until she came across voices.

She pressed her ear against the door and listened.

"Aw come on Icey. You and me out there in the world alone together... Helping stop that damn obsession of you and global warming."

"That sounded so unromantic and BITCH IT'S NOT AN OBSESSION!"

"Ahh! If you buy all of the hairspray in the world then it's an obsession!"

"It was only 1/4 of the state of North Carolina!"

"All those poor women... Now they're gonna have messy hair because of you."

"S-Shut up!"

"Next thing ya know you're gonna hide all the worlds oil and cause the Ice Age all over again."

"North enjoyed that!"

"Did she really?"

"..."

"..."

"Fuck you."

"I'd love that."

"Y-YOU BASTARD! PERVERT! YOU-"

Silence. Aussie started to worry. She was ready to knock the door down when Antarctica walked out stiff. Aussie quickly put her leg down and whistled.

Antarctica just walked out all serious like. Aussie angrily walked up to S.P. and shook him.

"What the hell did you do?"

"Try to get her to love and trust me again."

"You didn't..."

"I did and I don't regret it. I kissed the ice cold stone hearted queen. And she'll never forgive me."

As much as Aussie hated her self for thinking this he was right. And Aussie felt bad for him.

10th chapter woooo! THANKS FOR THE 20 Reviews! KEEP ON R&R!

HAHAHA I GOT A SHIELD MOTHA FUCKA!~ hetalia blooper season 3

I just had to do that...


	11. Chapter 11

South sat on the bed. She was bored. South started to do a little dance but fell over and crashed into the table.

"Fuuuuuuuu-"

She got up and started to slide from one side to another. Again crashed into the window.

"What the hell."

She started to jump on one foot and crashed into the bed.

"Fuck my life."

She got up wincing seeing that she had bruises all over her arms and legs. She looked in the mirror and saw a purple bruise on her cheek and another on her forehead.

"Damn it."

She started to slowly walk into the kitchen but when she got halfway near the couch she groaned and decided to lay on the couch for a while.

-/-

S.P was quietly sitting on the couch trying to forget what happened earlier. He put his hoodie on and was listening to music on his iPod wallowing in self pity.

WHAM!

He suddenly felt more weight on his leg.

He saw that South had landed on top of him and got another bruise on her arm.

"DAMN IT! THAT'S IT! IM BUBBLE WRAPPING EVERY INCH OF THIS GOD DAMN HOUSE!"

If one would listen closely they good hear the snickers of Africa and Asia and the popping of bubble wrap.

"Fuck the world...ah! Oh god S.P I'm sorry!"

S.P. had a faint blush on him and smiled.

"It's all good mi rosa. My rosé."

South smiled and got off of him. She started to walk to the kitchen again but winced.

"What's the matter?"

"Nothing."

"Stop being stubborn and tell me."

"I fell. A lot."

S.P. smirked. "C'mon. Lets get you to the kitchen my damsel in distress."

Forget Prussia's long lost brother lets take America's blood samples shall we?

After placing her on the counter he looked in the top cabinet next to her for some wipes and isopropyl alcohol.

"Tsk. Tsk. Someone is a bit clumsy huh?"

"Shut up pendejo."

"Ouch. Your insults hurt me." He mocked.

South rolled her eyes. She looked at the bracelet she was wearing and smiled. What a nice bracelet. It reminded her of that special flower she always wanted. It was called the death flower...

"What chance do I have with Antarctica?"

South snapped out of daydream and looked at S.P.

"After what you did...hmm...zero. Zip. Nada. Duck eggs."

"Isn't it goose eggs?"

South smacked him in the back of his head. after hearing him moan in pain South smirked. She folded her hands and started to talk.

"If you want help on Antarctica meet me in the guest room at 12 am."

"...What?"

"You heard me. Adios loco. Oh and gracias."

She blew him a kiss. S.P. stared hard at her. Was South hitting on him? He shook his head and sighed. The faster he got out of this household the better his sanity would be.

/-/-/-/

America gripped his phone until his knuckles turned white and out it back on his ear.

"Iggy just shut up. Shut up. Hear me? I'm sick and tired of it. Ok? I have my own fucking problems so leave me alone... Oh please! I have more problems than all the countries combined... Yes I do! I got a worry about dying also! You know how my economy is!"

America and England where currently fighting. Something about manners was it? Ah who the hell knew?

"I have my own god damn work! i also have papers to sign, laws to pass, degrees to make, and figure out this unemployment problem!...Just shut it! Damn it!...Of course I don't care!...I've been saving your ass ever since WW1!... I got to start taking care of myself!... I don't give a fuck! Leave me the hell alone!...I AM THROUGH WITH SAVING OTHERS ASSES AND PUTTING MYSELF IN DANGER!...FINE! BE THAT WAY! SEE IF I CARE!...WELL GUESS WHAT?! FUCK YOU SO HA!"

America hung up and threw the phone across the room so hard that it left a hole in the wall.

But he didn't care. Because, and quote, ' he was a selfish bloody bastard who made life harder.'

/-/-/

CRASH.

Europe looked up from the book she was reading in the guest room. She stared at Asia who, without looking up muttered,

"America's room."

Europe sighed and walked to his room.

"America open this bloody door."

Silence.

"America?"

Silence.

Europe turned the knob and opened the door. She saw America holding his broken phone as if it where full of bad will. He threw it away and that's when Europe noticed the hole in the wall. He turned to Europe his blue eyes glistening.

"If you're looking for England he's on a plane home."

Europe looked at America in anger and fear. His voice sounded so demonic and angry.

"Now get out."

This did it for Europe. She slammed the door shut and ran outside to the backyard where North was drawing a bird and some other nature stuff.

"Your son is outta control."

"That's a new one. How come?"

"He... He... He's nuts!"

"Europe, my kid is just as sane as yours...ok maybe a little less but just a little!"

Europe grabbed North's wrist and rushed her inside. She crashed into Asia's room demanding to be able to hear all the conversations that where made in this house by phone calls. Asia took off her headphone and smirked. She unwrapped a bubblegum wrapper and popped it into her mouth. She threw her book away and grabbed her laptop. After some 35 minutes and Europe pestering her Asia finished. Europe stared in awe at the hacker.

"All the conversations from both lines of the phone that where made in this house. Ever since last week."

Europe smiled and handed Asia $50.

After listening to the conversation North just said,

"Damn... You're son really is an ass."

"You should be talking!" Europe yelled.

Europe launched at North accidentally clicking on the laptop.

"Yeah. She's cute but I dunno..." Said the voice from the laptop.

"Shhh! North shut up!"

"When you stop pulling my hair!"

"South is a nice chick...but Icey's the one for me. Asia and Africa there too...sneaky. Australia hates my guts. And North and Europe are feisty... Yeah N.P. I got it... Gotta stay away from them or they'll rip me apart...Ya think Icey will ever forgive me?... Nice support just like South...Icey isn't talking to me anymore...Blah blah I don't need your advice! I ain't apologizing!...Fine. But you owe me!"

North looked at Europe. She smiled and sang,

"Black Mail~"

Europe then slapped her in the face. Not that hard though. Just enought to start a fight.

"BITCH DIE!"

-/

England looked out his plane and sighed. Lets see this was the 10th fight with America in the past...3 months. His phone vibrated and he bored let looked at it.

Message from: Frog

No meeting tomorrow. The Allie meetings are finished.

England looked at the message and shoved the phone into his pocket. He dug through his bag and pulled out a note book.

Things that went wrong today.

•America  
•USA  
•Freedom Country  
•Stupid excuse for a god damn mother fucking count-

SNAP!

England looked at the broken pencil tip. He looked at the note book and sighed. He then realized there was a corner of a red slip of paper in the back. He flipped all the way to the back and saw writing. America's writing.

Hey Iggy! So I wrote on your notebook...and yeah. Love you dude! Remember that! XOXO US of A

IM THE HERO!

England stared at the paper and angrily crumbled it up. Screw that. It was a fucking paper. What was that compared to the real thing? Nothing. Especially if the real thing hates you.

England looked at his note book and scribbled,

Get drunk ASAP.

Yep today was awesome.

-/-/-/-

America looked at the ceiling of his house cursing himself out. What was he thinking? Yelling at England like that...totally unheroic.

America got off the couch and went into the kitchen. 11:30 pm. Maybe he should get some sleep. America suddenly realized he was making coffee. Too late. Guess he's staying up.

America went to the couch and took a good long sip of that warm hot coffee. Yum. Maybe he should make another cup. Or six. Or 12. What if he drank a whole gallons worth...

-/-/-/-/

S.P. got out of his guest room and silently knocked on South's door.

"Come in!"

S.P. walked in and nervously turned up the music on his iPod. He saw South's lips move pointing to Africa and Asia.

"WHAT?" He yelled.

South grabbed his headphones and told him Asia and Africa where gonna help her help him. She popped in the headphones and smirked.

"A rap song? Which one is this? Eminem right? Whatever. I think you're on the right track. Antarctica likes songs like that."

"Rap?"

"Uh no. Songs on pride or whatever. Anyways tip number one. Apologize. Tip number two don't you dare make a move on her or your chances will drop-"

"Apologize? For what? Trying to 'kill' her! After apologizing a hundred billion times! Fuck-"

"Did you ever say sorry to her face?" Africa mused.

"N-No. Not really...I never looked at her after that..."

"Then that's your problem. She will not accept anything from you, especially if its not face to face. Antarctica is one of those head strong, strict, pride loving, people who want every thing said to there faces to believe it." Asia said not looking up from her laptop.

"See? There's your problem now go apologize! Be a man and-"

CRASH

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! THAT LAMP FELL DOWN! BWAHAHA!

South looked Asia who muttered,

"A caffeinated American. There's also a good chance he's drunk."

-/

Once the went down the stars they saw America laughing at the drapes. He fell down and crashed into the wall. Soon enough he started punching the wall.

South just stared and started to laugh.

"North!" She gasped and fell down laughing.

North saw her son punching the wall and sighed. She went over him and looked him in the eye and grabbed his hand.

"Enough."

America looked at his mother and it seemed to regain some of his sanity.

"Stop it. You will keep calm. You will-"

"Fucking Limey bastard."

Damn it. Tony had to arrive at that time.

"TONY! WHAT'S UP MAN! HAHAHAHAHA! WHERE'S MY WHALE?! TELL ME TONY! I NEED MY WHALE! HAHAHAH! MY WHALE! BWAHHHHH!"

"Fucking bitch. Limey bastard. Bitch. Fucking limey."

"THANKS MAN! ILL GO CHECK THE POOL!"

Everyone looked at North in shock as if she knew how her son understood the profanity.

"I'm never letting him near any beer again. Or coffee." North just said.

She slowly trudged to her room in defeat.

SPLASH!

Everyone ran to the pool. They saw America laughing his head off swimming with... A whale?! What the fuck?!

America hugged the whale and laughed.

"I GOT A WHALE! BWAHAHAHA! Fuck you Tony! Heh..."

He dived under the water and pulled S.P. in.

America smiled and said to S.P.

"You have no hair don't you? No real hair is blue."

"AMERICA YOU BASTARD! WHAT THE HELL! YOU ARE GONNA DIE! YOU FUCKING-"

"Ahem."

S.P. turned around in anger and saw Icey her arms folded with a bemused look on her face.

"HEY LADY! YOU LOOK FUNNY! IS THAT HAIR REAL OR-"

And then America fainted. South grabbed him by the wrist and tried pulling him out without getting wet. She went inside ready to drag him upstairs.

Once everyone was gone Antarctica looked at S.P. and smiled. She jumped in the water with him.

"I never knew you had a dirty mouth."

"I never knew you enjoyed swimming."

Antarctica smiled.

"Hey Icey?"

"Hm?"

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry for almost killing you. I'm sorry for leaving you stranded. I'm sorry."

Antarctica's smiled faded and she got out of the water. Before she left she muttered,

"It's all right. But the scars will stay there."

Tada finished. Bing Bam Boom done. Uh R&R love you guys. Take care. Late update? You decide. Just not feeling so up beat. Just a bit scared and terrified.

I don't want to burden you guys. Take care. Pray. And stay safe. America needs you guys.

Finally I've decided to post a story called Misery after posting this one. Every time I update this I will update the other. Don't worry MortisBane I will give your story but not now. When I make a promise I keep it.

Remember Guys. Stay awesome and everyone has their role in society.


	12. Chapter 12

S.P. was next to America's bed when he woke up. S.P. saw America wincing in pain. America sat up and looked at S.P.

"What happened?"

"Uhh... Here... Africa took a video but don't worry she didn't post it on youtube...yet."

America reluctantly took the video. He stared at it smirked, chuckled, and face palmed.

"She better not post this on youtube. Iggy will kill-"

America suddenly remembered the fight.

"Fuck."

S.P. being the ass he could be, replied.

"Who? You got a whole variety of options. There's-"

"Man shut up." America said.

S.P. poked America over and over again saying,

"Dude. Dude. Dude. There. Is. Something. Wrong. With. You. Dude. Dude. Du-"

S.P stopped when America grabbed his wrist.

"What are the others doing?"

"Uh since there was supposed to be a meeting today they decided to make their own... Why?"

"Cause we're gonna visit England."  
-/-

Antarctica started to twitch.

"SHUT THE HELL UP! WE ARE HERE TO SOLVE SOME GOD DAMN PROBLEMS! NORTH AND AUSSIE YOU'RE FIRST!"

North hid behind Aussie and walked up to the board.

"Okay! Animal safety!"

North opened a green and a blue expo markers and drew the Earth.

"So this is out home. And these," she grabbed a red expo marker, "are the some 5 countries with a lot of animal problems. Peru, Mexico, Indonesia, Brazil, and India." She announced.

"Anything else?"

"Hmmm..." North started tapping her chin with the marker.

"Ah! No."

Aussie smiled and wrote on the board making a big red circle around Peru.

"I propose we do an expedition here and make an animal reserve for the critters. Ain't that right Max!" Max was the new baby koala Aussie had gotten from New Zealand after giving him the koalas. Max was the firstborn so New Zealand decided Aussie should have it.

Antarctica smiled and dialed the animal reservation company.

"Listen! I need an animal expedition lasting 4 days! Location is Peru! I need 1000 workers able to complete a large 567 foot long by 15 feet tall sanctuary in 3 days! Yep! In the middle of the forest! $10 million? All right i'll pay you in cash tomorrow on 10 pm the dot! Bye!"

Antarctica smiled.

"Now the meeting's over. We'll have the rest in the expedition. Asia i'll need your help making the money."

Asia grabbed her bag and popped in a gum. She blowed the bubble and cracked her fingers.

She looked into Antarctica's eyes and muttered some forgotten words in a language that was asian.

Antarctica grabbed Asia's wrist and muttered some foreign words of a language that never existed.

Then the started muttering,

"10 million. Give me 10 million. Each."

Soon $20 million popped out in front of them.

Asia smiled counting the money.

"I love our magic. Magically making something out of nothing!"

-/-

America ran up to Iggy's house dragging S.P. with him.

He knocked on the door and waited on the porch. America took S.P.'s phone quickly and looked through the contacts. Time to cause mayhem. He tapped in North Pole's and texted,

Dude S.P. needs ya bro. Love problems. Misses his big bro! Call me back! - S.P.'a friend America.

He smirked and handed the phone back to S.P. who was surprised America stole his phone.

He checked the case to see if there was any Peanut Butter in it... Never again...

America smiled.

-10 minutes later we have an angry American trying to break down the door-

CRASH!

"America isn't this illegal?"

"NOTHING IS ILLEGAL FOR THE HERO DAMMIT!"

He ran inside the house leaving S.P. in the living room. He looked around and decided to go upstairs.

When he walked up stairs he saw England frantically signing papers. Folders where every where and there was a cup of tea on the floor

England turned around and saw America standing in the doorway.

England tensed and through gritted teeth he muttered,

"What is it love? I'm quite busy. Please go away."

"But Iggy..."

"Listen America I don't want to here your shit right now you bloody git. So fuck off."

"Iggy..."

England got up from his desk and walked up to America.

"I don't care remember? I have my own problems remember? Now blimey America FUCK OFF!"

And with that England tugged on Nantucket.

America's knees buckled and he fell to the ground moaning.

"What the bloody hell..."

England kept tugging earning more moans from America. Seriously what was wrong with him?

-/

S.P. went to the kitchen. He decided to make himself a drink. Maybe some ice cold coffee. Or tea. As long as its cold he didn't care. He looked through the cabinets and grabbed a glass cup which fell on the floor and rolled near the air vent. S.P. groaned and crawled to get the cup. He stopped and heard moaning.

"What the hell..." He muttered.

"America why are you moaning?" England's voice echoed the through the vents.

"F-fuck that's my E z-zone. S-Stop ah!"

'America has an E-zone? What's next? He'll be dating the Brit?' South thought.

"America you look ridiculous." England chuckled.

"Ah well you look like this every time we-AH! F-Fuck y-you..."

"I love you too." England's voiced reached S.P. along with everything else.

S.P. crawled into a ball and started to wallow in self pity. Why him? S.P. was soo... Lets just say he couldn't look at America the rest of the flight back to the US.

-/-/

S.P. stumbled on the couch and sighed. South walked up to him and smiled.

"Que pasa? What's up?"

"A america has an e-zone. That's what's up. And he's dating a dude. Oh and I think that alien over there is planning our demise." S.P. said pointing to Tony.

"Tony wouldn't hurt a fly! Right Tony?" South replied smiling.

"Fucking lime bastard bitch!"

"Say that again! I dare you!"

S.P. chuckled and went up to North's room. Maybe she would know.

-/:

"An e-zone? I never knew that! Figures though I have one too. So then maybe Canada and Mexico has one..." North said digging through a box in America's closet.

"Ugh... This boy has to keep his closet clean..."

S.P. stood there shocked. North had an e-zone too?

"What else don't I know?" He replied exasperated.

"Well..." North said blowing the dust off a small flag.

"Antarctica and...Aussie? No... Oh yeah Antarctica and Asia are the only ones who don't have an e-zone!" She replied folding the flag and looking through more boxes.

S.P. hit his head against the wall.

"And there's...maybe he wants this one ?" North said motioning to a crissed crossed flag. "Well anyways there's the fact that Antarctica bought a bunch of hairspray and dumped it in the outback with me."

"For real? I never heard that part of the story."

"Yeah but it failed miserably... Do you think America would like this flag?"

Holding up a flag with 13 stripes and 13 stars.

"Isn't that the first flag? Why are you digging through his stuff anyways?"

"I want to clean out his closet or at least organize it. I'm getting the flags and putting them in one box."

"So then why are you asking which one he likes?"

"I put those on top and the ones he doesn't on the bottom...unless... should I pin them to the wall?

"Seems easier. You don't have to fold that much..." S.P. muttered.

North got some thumbtacks and started to pin the flags.

Soon all the flags covered the first wall.

"There we go! It's funny how they're all pretty much the same except that one." She said pointing to the crissed cross flag. "Isn't that from the Mississippi flag? Or is it Missouri?"

"There are more flags that don't look like the original you know." He said.

"No way."

"The confederate flag was one out of four, I think, that the confederates used such as the Stars and Bars. Then there's flags such as the Easton Flag and The Guilford Flag. Then there's the fifty states and a McDonalds flag. I'm a hundred percent sure they're in that box." S.P pointed to some boxes that's were labeled 'Other flags' and 'Fifty States'.

North sighed and hit her head against the wall.

"Tell South I'm gonna be late for dinner."

"Ok. But why are you even cleaning his closet out?"

"He is busy signing papers and he claims that he never in his life will finish cleaning this closet out. He also promised he'd pay me $20 an hour if the whole closet was clean before 12am. I've worked on it for 5 hours already."

S.P. survived the area. Half was clean. The other half was a complete mess.

"Can't you guys make your own money?"

"Uh yeah but Antarctica refuses that we do that if it doesn't help others. She claims it's better to work hard. That and she threatens to freeze us into icicles."

'Typical."

North smiled and stretched. She went to the other side, grabbed a broom, and started to sweep.

"So what about you? Why does Antarctica hate you so much?" She said grabbing a cloth from her pocket and wiping the dust off a table.

"You don't know?" He said in surprise.

"Pass me the feather duster will ya? And no I never knew. I think I'm the only one." North said pointing to a box behind him.

S.P. handed her a feather duster and started.

"Well I was taking her out to a walk..."  
-/-

"C'mon Scilla! Lets go for a walk on this cold tundra!" S.P. said smiling.

"You sure daddy won't mind?"

"Course not! Now c'mon!

It was a blizzard but S.P. kept on walking. He went into a cave and smiled.

"Sowth Powl! This pwace is pwetty!" Scilla (Antarctica before her dad died) giggled.

"Why only the prettiest place for you my sweet 7 year old ice angel."

Scilla giggled and gave him a big hug.

"Sowth Powl? Can you get me dat diamond? Pwease!" Scilla said pointing to a diamond that was high up on the ceiling.

"Ah i'll try."

"But don't go far way. Promise."

"Of course."

S.P. walked up to it but didn't notice he was far way from Scilla. He didn't even notice her cries.

He then realized the ice was shaking and the diamond fell into his hands. He then heard a loud rumbling sound.

"An avalanche? But why... SCILLA!"

S.P. ran and saw a huge collection of rocks.

"SCILLA! SCILLA! SCILLA!" He yelled tears streaming from his eyes. He threw the rocks away looking desperately for the child.

"Scilla...where are you?" He kneeled down and started to cry and sob until he heard whimpers. He walked over and started to throw rocks away. He saw the child and picked her up.

"S.P.! You left me! Meanie! You promised you wouldn't!" She cried.

"I know. And when we get home I'm going to punish myself. Here's your diamond." He whispered shakily.

She accepted it and he carried the scarred girl to her home.

The next day Scilla saw S.P. with bandages on his arms and hands.

"What happend?" She asked.

"Nothing. Scilla go play. I gotta go make more bandages." He muttered.

-/

"Wow. Man now I know why she hates you. But isn't she overreacting?" North said.

North was done brooming and getting  
ready to mop.

"No. Actually I did it twice."

"Damn you screwed up."

"Yeah. Well ya see..."

-/-

This time Scilla was now a teenager. And Antarctica but that was still some time after.

"Scilla!"

Scilla turned around and smiled.

"S.P! But don't call me Scilla. Dad's gone remember? Feeling so damn suicidal...damn it."

"Fine... Lets use the name Australia calls you! Icey! C'mon I wanna show you something!" He smiled grabbing her wrist.

"All right. Where are we going?" She said laughing.

"The cave!"

"...No."

"Please."

"Fine." Icey groaned.

Icey carefully stood at the entrance. She rubbed her wrists and looked around. S.P. was getting her something. When he came back she saw he carried a bracelet.

"Wow! Thank you!" She said laughing.  
"But why here I hate this cave."

"Icey don't be sour! Lets explore the cave!"

"No. I still remember what happened. And I'll never fully forgive you. You left me." She said.

S.P. frowned angrily and cornered her.

"I fucking saved you! How can you not forgive me! I apologized!"

"And you punished yourself! Ill never forgive for that!" She screamed.

"FUCK YOU!" He yelled and hit the wall next to him.

Rocks started falling down and both of them became enclosed.

He quickly got out and started looking for Icey. When he found her she was crying and yelling at him. She said she never wanted to see him again. She said she hated him.

S.P. stood there in shock and smacked her in anger. He told her that she could go away cause she was nothing for him.

But how can something so worthless hurt you when it's gone?

-/-

"Damn. Well you managed to kill an hour. And I just need to organize the boxes and other things and I'm done!"

S.P. smiled weakly. "Don't forget the rest of the flags!"

"Oh right... Damn you and your pride America."  
-/-

North looked at her work. She had pinned all the flags up (the closet was really big), dusted everything, and stacked and labeled some boxes. In short the closet looked amazing. And America owed her $180 dollars. It was 10pm and she had started at one.

'Not bad.' She thought.

North climbed up the stairs and knocked on the door to America's study.

"America! I finished!"

North laid on the wall tapping her foot. She looked at the lock and took a bobby pin from her hair. She unlocked the door and walked in.

America was there sleeping at the desk papers surrounding him. North smiled and grabbed his wallet. She pulled out 180 and gave it back to him. She wrote him a note just in case. She smiled and walked around the study. This was one of the rooms America didn't want anyone in.

She looked at the book case and smirked. Books on physic, archeology, and movie making covered the first 4 shelves. The last 3 had books on America's government, economy, history, etc. North smiled. She picked a book at random and stuffed it between her arms.

She then made her way to the desk. She picked up some papers, folded them, and decided to read them later. Just in case she picked another one up and read it.

To: United States of America  
From: American Government

Dear America,

It is to our greatest concern that you answer all these papers and send them in by August 15th, 2013. These papers cover the following topics:

•Finances, Taxes, Anything related to Money

•Territory

•Immigrants

•Education

•UK/US Special Relationship{*}

Thank you. If you have any questions please visit the White House.

Signed,

The American Government

She sighed and decided to fix the papers on the desk. She went to the other side of the room and opened a drawer. It had books, video games, and other junk.

She went back to America to make sure he was still asleep. Yep. He was good. North walked out of the room feeling richer.  
-/

Europe was already packing for the trip when North came into the room. North threw the stuff she got on the bed and looked for a spare duffle bag.

She silently stuffed her things and America's in the bag. She rubbed the back of her neck and asked,

"Is it wrong to steal from your kid?" She whispered.

"No. Unless its private." Europe muttered stuffing a journal in the bag.

"Is work private?" North asked.

"Can we discuss on the plane?" Europe said.

"Fine."

-/

America was awoken by the ring ring on his phone. He rubbed his eyes and sighed.

"Eh... Hello?... Oh hey North Pole...Yes I texted you... Nice meeting you I'm S.P.'s friend...sorry I just woke up...paper work...yeah S.P. wants to see you... No it's not a joke so I can cause mayhem...ok see you tomorrow..."

America smirked.

"I need a god damn laugh." He looked at the papers ready to sign.

"Why is this so organized? And where are the other papers? Oh man...I'm fucked."  
\\\\\\\\\\\\

America walked into his room and smiled at England who was watching the tv.

"Hey. What's up?" He replied sitting next to England on the bed.

"I'm thinking about our fight..."

"Iggy I'm sorry. I'll never leave you alone in despair on purpose."

"America don't lie to me."

"I'm not. I swear. I love you Iggy. I'll do anything for you~"

America replied connecting their lips together. America was very pleased with himself. He wrapped his hands around Iggy until...

BAM!

"Hey have you guys- oh hell no." North replied arms crossed.

"What?" The Europe saw the horror.

"You two! WHAT THE HELL WHERE YOU THINKING?!" Europe roared.

America let go of England and sighed.

"Well I was thinking I could have some time with Iggy alone. After all this is my room."

"YOU BASTARD!" Europe yelled.

North grabbed Europe by the waist and cursed.

"America..."

"WHAT?! I HAVE MY PRIVACY! I HAVE MY RIGHTS! IM THE HERO DAMN IT!"

North furiously slammed the door shut. America laughed and turn to England.

"Where were we?"

-/- next day 11:30pm

KNOCK KNOCK

S.P. popped out his headphones and sighed. He rubbed the back of his neck and put on his blue hoodie. He then opened the door in which his iPod almost fell.

"What are you doing here?" He sputtered.

A man wearing a tux who had lighter blue hair that was dyed dark blue at the tips smiled. His glasses where thin rimmed and he was taller than S.P. He smirked and put his hand on his brother.

"I was invited. Long time no see. Where's Aussie?"

S.P. frowned.

"First off do me a favor. Wear a hoodie and be casual. Second off all who invited you North?"

North Pole smiled.

"Call me N.P.. A man named America invited me. I'll wear the hoodie later. And again where's Aussie?"

"She's with the others paying an expedition. Why?"

"No reason..."

"Sure. If you want Aussie then you'll have to pry her attention away from Icey. And trust me I tried. I can't be alone with Icey unless Aussie is two feet away from me."

"Ah. But little brother you have forgotten an important factor."

"And what's that Mr. Finland's-workaholic-elf?"

"I'm not you, you lazy ass."

S.P. growled at his brother who put his suitcase on the other side of the room.

"Let's see how this works out." N.P. muttered.  
-/-/-/-

When South opened the door she yelled out,

"Whose car was that? If you don't leave Asia, Africa, and I will claim it."

S.P. ran up to her and shook her.

"SOUTH! TELL ME QUICK BEFORE I KILL MYSELF! WHERE YOU HITTING ON ME THAT DAY THAT YOU HURT YOURSELF?!"

"Ah... No silly. I just do that to mess with people. And ah why do you want to kill yourself?"

"Because he's here!" S.P. pointed to his bro, then moaned and slowly fell to his knees.

N.P. smiled an walked up to the continents.

"North Pole at your service. But you can call me N.P. May I say you are very wonderful ladies? Oh and hello Antarctica and Australia." N.P. said smiling.

"Suck up..." S.P. whispered.

"Now do you know where America is?" He mused.

"Study. Go up take a right first door on your left." North said.

N.P. did as he was told and when he made it he looked at America who was again sleeping on the desk.

"I'll yell at him tomorrow."

He then started looking for a spare room. When he found one he threw the luggage on the bed and opened it. He undressed and put on some jeans and a red white striped hoodie. He took out his beats and connected them to his iPhone. While his brother liked rap N.P. liked rock. Both of them just liked techno but that's it.

He hurriedly walked downstairs and only saw Aussie.

"Australia where are the others?" He replied in a business like voice.

"Mate you're dressed casual but you gotta act like it. Call me Aussie man. Everyone else is packing and S.P. is trying to get Icey to talk to him."

"That idiot never has the chance! Aussie how have you been?"

"That's more like it!" She yelled playfully hitting him on the back.

N.P. had a little less the energy than his brother but his slyness made up for it.

He then decided to start a conversation with her.

-/-

"Thanks for the chat. Man I'm tired." Aussie yawned and stretched. She went up to leave but N.P. pulled her arm and she landed on his lap.

"Dude I'm tired." She muttered angrily. If this was S.P. she'd kill him. When it came to romance Aussie was a bit...insane.

"I'll carry you. After all your tired." He purred.

He grabbed her bridal style and laid her on her bed in the guest room she was sharing with the others. Everyone else was asleep. He took off his beats and told her,

"You should wear your headphones more often."

The next morning the girls where already on the plane. N.P. had yelled at America who shrugged it off. S.P. woke up and went into the kitchen, grabbed a knife, and threatened to kill his brother who just laughed. America then decided that Iggy would have to wake up and witness this. That way England could suffer too. Best idea he ever had. So yeah everything was ok.

**WOOOO 3500+ WRDS! YEAH BOI!**

**Please Review because of this extra long chapter :3**

**Ok. First things first. I just wanna tell you guys that S.P. and N.P. were alive during the time the continents where cause I said so! But they were officially noted and recognized in the 1900's. N.P. was founded first hence why he calls S.P. little bro. And I needed the poles older than the continents so yeah! Sorry if its in accurate and blah.**

**The special relationship that's actually 100% true. So is usuk real?! Possibly. But they do have a special relationship. Don't believe me? Here's proof.**

**And don't go all wiki is full of shit. Here's another link if you don't want Wikipedia.**

** research/reports/2013/05/in-meeting-with-cameron-o bama-should-advance-the-us-uk-special-relationship **

**The word advance- take it to the next level. -gasp- Marriage?! You'll have to convince me if you want me to write that. Just saying.**

**Today, the relationship with the United States represents the "most important bilateral partnership" in current British foreign policy,[3] and the American foreign policy affirms its relationship with the United Kingdom as its most important bilateral relationship,[4][5] as evidenced in aligned political affairs, mutual cooperation in the areas of trade, commerce, finance, technology, academics, as well as the arts and sciences; the sharing of government and military intelligence, and joint combat operations and peacekeeping missions carried out between the United States Armed Forces and the British Armed Forces. The UK has always been the biggest foreign investor in the USA and vice versa.**

**According to a 2013 BBC World Service Poll, 74% of Americans view the United Kingdom positively, with only 14% expressing a negative view. However, British views of the U.S. are much more sharply divided, with 46% viewing the U.S. positively and 46% viewing the U.S. negatively.**

**Link for more: en. wiki/United_Kingdom-United_States_relations**

**THX! SORRY FOR THE LONG RANT(?)/SPEECH! R&R!**


	13. Chapter 13

**AUTHORS NOTE~~~**

**I'm sorry but for now this story is on hold. Just for about a week no worries. This has nothing to do with the number 13 just saying. I'm terribly sorry you guys.**

**~PomPom1124**


	14. Chapter 14

Day One: Girls

Dear Diary,

The plane ride was real bitchy. North kept sleeping on my shoulder, Aussie was listening to music and kicking the back of my seat to the beat, Asia kept laughing when she read something funny, South kept jingling her bracelet in my face, Africa started singing some song, and Antarctica was...being Antarctica. She wasn't really a problem.

When we landed in Peru we headed straight to the forest. We put up some tents and called the workers. They started cutting down an area filled with trees in which Aussie asked if it was smart to destroy the critters home to make a new one. Of course this made Antarctica furious and she started cursing and her middle finger kept going up.

She decided to start hiking by herself. After an hour Aussie started to get worried and she went in the woods. We followed after her. It was fucked up and chaotic.

I tripped and scrapped my ankles, Asia's hair got attacked by birds, South and Africa sprained their ankles trying to get a flower. Typical.

North got angry at us and punched a tree. I'm surprised she didn't brake her fist. North picked me up and started to carry me.

We weren't far from camp so North carried everyone except Asia back into a tent and commanded for us to stay. But I didn't listen. No one bosses around Europe.

It didn't hurt that much and I followed North. I didn't trip and admired how green the plants where and how natural. I saw two of the flowers South and Africa wanted on the ground so I picked them up and saved them.

I then found a crystal clear creek and decided to follow it. I realized that there was 3 pairs of foot prints. I kept on going until I found the entrance of a cave. That was hidden behind a waterfall.

I saw North wadding in the water. I was fumed at how she was there and not looking for the others. But I stayed hidden. I saw how she called birds with a tune that mother used to sing to us...

Damn it now I'm crying. It's wetting the paper...

Anyways a bunch of birds surrounded her. It was starting to get hot so I put my blond hair in a pony tail and when I turned around I almost yelled.

I was faced to face with a pure black boa constrictor. It had clear spots on it, also black but visible. Call me ridiculous but the damn thing had red eyes! I was frighten but I realized men handled this creature with care. So why can't I?

I grabbed its face and stared at the blood red eyes.

"Just like mine." I had whispered.

It flickered its tongue and looked devious. I wrapped it around myself and amazingly it didn't kill me. I laughed and decided to name it.

"I'll call you...hm... Amazon. Original I know but it was that or Blackie."

Amazon slithered around my body and went on the floor. When I walked to approach North it followed me.

When I entered the water so did the snake. North realized something was different and was angry when she saw me.

We started to get in a fight until Amazon rose out of the water and struck North. Amazingly she jumped out in time. But landed in the water. She yelled and screamed,

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT!?"

Or

"IF I SURVIVE THAT THING IS GONNA BE MY GOD DAMN DINNER!"

As if. But then again North has eaten rabbits before...

But most of the time she yelled,

"Oh fuck oh fuck I'm dead ohhh fuck!"

She then realized she was being made prey. And oh how North hated that! She got up and stared Amazon in the eyes. Pretty brave considering he's a good 15-20 ft long.

She looked at him hard and grabbed the snake with both hands by the neck(?). She muttered some words and the snake turned calm. He slithered back to me and wrapped himself around me.

"THAT GOD DAMN SATAN FILLED THING BELONGS TO YOU!?" She screeched.

How I wanted to smack her.

"No. This is a snake. A snake belongs to me. Not a thing." I spat.

"I swear if that thing goes near America i'll skin it, cook it, place it on a fine dish, and eat it!" She roared.

"If you touch my snake I'll murder you." I growled calmly.

North stared at me and smirked. I would have taken her seriously but she was wet with a lily pad on her head.

"Now I see where Germany gets his blood thirsty-ness from." North joked.

To be honest I was relieved she was back to normal. I just laughed.

"But seriously i'll eat that thing if he makes a mistake."

"It's not a he and gross."

"I'm sure it's a he."

"Did ya check?"

"Did you?"

We stared at each other until North pointed to the cave.

"I bet you that Antarctica is over there." North whispered shakily looking at the snake.

"You fought Amazon and won and you're scared of it?" I had said laughing.

"I'm not scared. Just nervous. And not it. About what it done. If its the same snake." She muttered.

I of course didn't understand what she was saying.

We checked the cave but it was empty. Sort of. We found some crystals and took them. We also encountered a angry jaguar. So of course we did the most natural thing.

Run for our lives.

That is until Amazon took 'care' of it. I'm not going into the details. Lets just say I almost puked my guts out.

When we got back we saw Aussie and Antarctica. I was happy to know they where ok but kept my mouth shot.

When I saw Amazon try and swallow Max I yelled at him/her and Aussie cursed me out.

Now it's 11:45pm. So i'll write later and hope the workers don't see Amazon. Bye.

Sincerely,

Europe.

-/-/•-line break  
Day Two: Guys

America smiled at his closet. His mom did an awesome job. He especially liked how she hung the flags. Until he saw the Confederate Flag.

It was right smack in the middle of the wall.

'You should have won South...'

'Slaves could have changed your fate.'

America shook his head and mentally punched himself. The southern states where awesome now. Anyways his conscious was always stirring up crazy shit.

He closed the door and wished he locked himself in the closet. N.P. was poking and prodding his brother smiling devilishly. S.P. kept threatening to kill his brother using the couch cushions. And England was busy making tea trying to keep his sanity.

S.P. grabbed his brothers glasses and snapped them in half. N.P. smiled, muttered 'cute', and grabbed an extra pair from his jacket.

"Hey S.P. Guess what? Antarctica has a flat a..."

"I'LL KILL YOU!" S.P. grabbed his pillow and started to chase his brother around the house.

"I'LL FUCKING SUFFOCATE YOU!"

America would have normally been laughing at this but that was yesterday. Today he was just ticked.

He sighed and walked out of the house. When he returned he saw S.P. covering the pillow on N.P.'s face. He shook his head, put on a hockey mask and grabbed the chainsaw he retrieved from the shed.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

America rose the chainsaw and laughed maniacally. S.P. was terrified and ran into his room. N.P. was scared until he realized it was America.

"You'll have to better than that." N.P. said snickering. "I build things and toys. Of course I would use tools like that."

America threw his mask off and pouted.

"Screw you."

When England finally entered the room and saw a pouting America holding a chainsaw to N.P.'s face who was smiling he looked at the time.

"5:00pm? Time to go to bed." England was to the point where he'll do anything to escape this mad house.

Day three: Girls

Yesterday was chaotic. I kept trying to hide the boa constrictor. North threatened to let hell loose if I let it roam free.

Damn it all.

Somewhere around 6:00 yesterday America called. North had the phone on speaker so I heard everything. During the time North was helping me hide the snake in the tent.

Here's how the conversation went.

America: Hey Mom! I was wondering if you could bring us something from the trip?

North: Ah I don't know... EUROPE DONT YOU DARE LET THAT THING OUT OF THIS GODAMN TENT!

America: Uh mom... What's happening?

North: N-Nothing... I'LL SKIN THAT DAMN THING AND-

Me: Yeah yeah. You'll gobble it up like a gummy worm.

America: WHAT?!

North: THAT'S IT!

After many failed attempts of keeping the snake still North grabbed a machete. I saw that she was aiming for the snake and I grabbed her wrist.

She frowned and hung up.

"That snake is a demon." She hissed.

"How do you know that?" I had questioned.

North had a blank face and just said she'll tell me tomorrow which is today.

Then she went to help finish up the sanctuary. That was all yesterday.

Today I woke up early and saw the sanctuary almost finished. All they had to do was make sure the inside was ready.

I walked to North's tent and almost immediately walked out. South was also there but she only had a sports bra on.

"Stay." North growled.

I stopped and turned around. South looked at me and had smiled weakly.

"North told me you where hiding a black boa constrictor. Es verdad? Is it true?"

I had reluctantly nodded.

South had frowned at me then looked terrified.

"Por favor! Digame que no tiene ojos rojos!" She yelled.

I looked down at her guilt in my eyes.

"Yes. Just like me."

She shivered and turned around. I saw a black tattoo of a snake. Seven stars surrounded it. It had its fangs bared. Two of the seven stars where red. Just like the boa constrictor's eyes.

"Since when..." I had sputtered.

Was North the only one who knew of this? Why did she have such a horrendous tattoo?

"I'll tell you later." She replied calmly.

She put on a tanktop that covered the tattoo well.

"Europe you have to get rid of that snake." She replied smoothly as if nothing happened.

"NO!" I had yelled my voice breaking. It seemed as we had switched rolls. She was the dominant one and I was the one begging for mercy.

Fuck that.

I growled and then I laughed.

"I'm taking the snake home. Lets make a bet."

North had a wild look in her eyes. She loved to gamble as much as she liked hot sauce. Well South ate more of that but that's another story.

She nodded yes.

"Here grab a card." She handed me the deck that she always kept with her. I hated this game. She would always pick the highest card and win.

I looked at my card and sighed. Seven of the diamonds.

North picked her card up and showed it to me. I showed her mine.

Then I realized hers was a 6 of the diamonds. I smirked. She smiled and patted my hair.

"Good luck getting that thing on the plane."

Right now as I right this down I'm thinking of making her a voodoo doll.

Anyways my brake is almost over. I'll tell the other girls about my snake later.

Sincerely,

Europe

Dear Diary,

This is going to be a quick entry.

Reactions to my 'pet'

Antarctica- Yes

•Gave me a long lecture on taking care of it. Gave me tips on taming the thing.

Aussie- Yes?

•As long as it doesn't eat Max

Asia- Yes?

•Babbling on how my snake would make excellent specimen...WTF

Africa- Yes

•Told me to be careful. Fatal attractions and such...

South&North- Didn't respond

South just looked bored swinging North's machete around like a toy. And North just gave me a smirk.

To be honest most of them where shocked but they got over it. Anyways they knew North would kill it if anything went wrong. Damn North hates snakes.

Sincerely,

Europe

-/goddamn line break/

Day four: Dudes

America realized he ran out of food. He still had a bunch of hamburgers but the others didn't eat only that.

He put on his coat and yelled,

"I'm going out to the grocery store! Anyone coming with or wants something?"

N.P. walked up to him and handed a fifty dollar bill.

"Fifty dollars worth of Popsicles. That's the only thing I eat. Don't ask."

America rose a brow.

"That's it? Ok then c'mon Iggy let's go!"

England followed America leaving the bros alone.

They sat at the ends of the couch leaving a huge space in the middle. Tony walked and sat in the middle sipping coke.

He grabbed the remote and started watching American Dad.

S.P. and N.P. looked at the tv and started laughing at the inappropriate humor.

"This is fucking hilarious!" S.P. yelled

"True! Aw damn... I wonder if there's more shows like this."

When Tony finished his coke he threw it on the ground and changed the channel.

"What the hell man..." S.P. groaned.

"Shut the hell up Limey bastard. Stupid bitch." Tony remarked.

N.P. eyes widened and he chocked back a laugh.

S.P. hung his head low.

Damn it all.

-/line break/-

America started carrying the cake and placed it on the table. He then started to help Iggy, S.P., and N.P. unload grocery bags.

After finishing S.P. and his bro took a look at the cake.

It was awesome. It had real handcrafted rain forest scenery. Since there was a cake on top it had an awesome waterfall scene. There where parrots, a snake, monkeys, and a bunch of flowers. It said,

"THANK YOU!"

In big bold orange letters.

"Yo N.P.! Here's your Popsicles! The rest are in the fridge!" America yelled.

N.P. grabbed the Popsicles thrown at him, ripped it open, and started sucking on a blue one.

"Bas wif da cak?" N.P. tried to say.

"What?" England said.

"What's with the cake?" N.P. replied popping out his popsicle.

"Oh. America wanted to thank them. They called and said they finished today so there coming back. They'll be here in about 6 hours."

"That's at 9 PM. Wow they're gonna be here early." S.P. muttered.

"We'll I'm gonna go get prepared." N.P. muttered heading to the bathroom.

"Do you have an extra suit?" S.P. yelled.

"Don't I always?"

-/line break/9 PM

All the boys where in suits. America and England in black with silver lining to them courtesy of N.P., while S.P. and N.P. had blue suits again because of North Pole.

The only thing was N.P. and S.P. had their headphones on.

They turned of the lights and hid behind the couch. When they heard the door open they yelled,

"SUPRISE!"

But when they only saw 5 continents they somewhat panicked until they heard some noises.

"Fuck Europe! Keep that goddamn thing away from me!"

"Seriously? What happened to Miss. I'll-eat-that-thing?"

"Shut up."

America tilted his head curious on about what was happening.

North jumped into the door and smiled.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! I SUGGEST YOU STAND ON THE FURNITURE FOR THE PRESENTATION!"

When the boys saw the girls doing it they did the same.

" TRAVELING ALL THE WAY FROM THE PERUAN JUNGLES THE 8th WONDER OF THE WORLD *cough* and my future dinner*... AMAZON!"

A giant black 17 foot long snake slithered in the room letting its red eyes shine.

"OH MY GOD IT'S A FUCKING SNAKE!" The brothers yelled at the same time.

Europe sighed and picked it up.

"Wuss." She muttered and let it slither into her room.

"Hey is that cake?" She asked pointing at the cake.

The boys shook their heads in fright.

**IM SO SORRY I LEFT YOU GUYS! *does that crying thing France does***

**So I'm updating twice! Later today Meet ch 14!**

**NP: That's stupid**

**Me: SHUT IT BASTARD!**

**NP: *sticks tongue out***

**Me: *glomps him***

**SP: Uhhh... Bye I guess.**

**Aussie: SAY HELLO TO MONTY FOR ME!**

**Antarctica: Who?**

**Aussie: I dunno.**


	15. Chapter 15

America started at the snake in front of him. N.P. offered to build the snake a shelter so he was outside. S.P. was buying more wood and at the pets store pestering the employees on boa constrictor food. The continents where in their room and England was taking his distance from the snake.

America stared into those blood red eyes and couldn't help but shiver. He grabbed some lemonade and sipped. He was really relaxed. He turned in his paper work including the ones North had. Apparently they where on money and oil. Nothing of interest.

He put the glass down and stared at the snake. He decided to do a staring contest. After all what kinda animal doesn't blink?

-/-/

N.P. took off his shirt and gasped for breath. He took his shirt and wiped his face then his glasses that where full of saw dust. Damn it was hot. He took a sip of lemonade and groaned when he ran out.

He grabbed his hammer and started to hit the nails. He would do this in Finland's workshop but that was up north. Like really cold. It was near the ending of summer but it was hot. Thank god he wasn't in Florida.

He stopped after 30 minutes and examined his work. He finished half of the structure. He just needed some glass to cover it up, a heat generator, some trees, plants, and animals who wouldn't mind to be eaten.

Fuck.

He stretched and realized he needed to add 10 more feet length wise of structure. The building had to be 40 ft long 80 ft wide and 50 ft tall. He only had half of that.

Then he needed to add poles to hold the roof and make sure they were 80 ft away from each other width wise. He whistled.

America had one hell of a backyard.

-5 hours later-

Being a landmass N.P. was able to finish this quickly. He thanked god he had experience back in the North Pole. He had a super dry parched throat. He went inside to grab some lemonade but bumped into Aussie.

"Move. I'm dying of thirst." He muttered.

Aussie put her hand on her hip and grabbed some lemonade.

"Here. Selfish." She spat.

That ticked off N.P. a lot. Something inside of him snapped.

"SELFISH?! BITCH I WORK NONSTOP MAKING GODDAMN TOYS FOR BILLIONS OF KIDS! I WORKED 6 HOURS ON THAT GOD DAMN STRUCTURE WITH NO HELP! YOU CALL THAT SELFISH?! MY FUCKING BROTHER HASN'T RETURNED TO HELP! BUT I KEPT GOING! I'LL SHOW YOU SELFISH!" He roared.

He grabbed the lemonade and poured it on her head. He smirked and stared her down.

Aussie growled.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH! ALL THE FUCKING POLES ARE THE SAME! BASTARDS!" She screamed.

N.P. grabbed her shoulders and pulled her close.

"Listen you little shit. I work my heart out and more doing crap. I never get brakes. So you wanna take my place? You work 24/7 while I run around claiming I have no goddamn children?!" He whispered. He looked into her golden eyes.

Forget it. He didn't care if he loved this girl. His pride came first.

"Well guess what? I don't give a fuck! I never saw my children for more than a century! I lost them and now I see em' once a month you jackass! But you wouldn't care cause you're heartless." She hissed.

"Heartless? Would a heartless jackass do this?"

He pushed their lips together. Aussie was really angry and pushed away. Hot tears filled her eyes.

"You ass! I hate you!" She screamed.

N.P. just smiled.

"Who doesn't? I'm the slyest bitch around! I don't give a fuck if I hate everyone or if the hate me! That's all that happens. After everything I do everyone hates me! DAMN YOU BITCH!"

N.P. grabbed more lemonade and drank it down. He was sick and tired of being the workaholic, business man.

He grabbed a Popsicle and started to suck.

He was tired of being the builder.

He was sick and tired of it. This was his vacation. So why not make the most of it? He grabbed some 6 rolls of toilet paper and looked in the mirror.

Heartless is back baby. And nothing's stopping him.  
-/-/-

America was least expecting the police to come to his door.

"Uh... Hello?"

"Mr. Alfred F. Jones?"

"Uh...as far as you know yes..."

"We found a man named Anthony toilet papering a house, drunk, and causing a disruption in the neighborhood."

"Like?"

"Threatening to burn down the houses."

"Oh shit... Uh Mr...Johnson I don't know any Anthony."

"Nickname is N.P."

America sighed and grabbed his ID.

"Please drop all charges from him. Bring him in."

"Yes sir."

America saw a drunk N.P. with a broken beer bottle in his hands.

America closed the door and looked at N.P.

"The hell is wrong with you! I expect this from your brother! And toilet papering someone's house? Why didn't you tell me! I would have love that!"

N.P. smiled and threw the bottle away.

"*hiccup* Yeah mom. Is the sanctuary *hiccup* finished?"

"Almost. We just need the trees and such. You're brother was red faced from working. Everyone was helping him. Except you. Not cool man."

"Well shut the *hiccup* fuck up! I was the only one working on it! No *hiccup* one helped me! What am I your *hiccup* personal slave!" He snapped.

America winced. Slaves... He hated that word. Sure he use to have a couple but he treated them with decency. Like companions not cattle.

"I'm sorry. We should have helped. We just thought that you could do it yourself..."

"*hiccup* If you need me I'll be *hiccup* in my room."

N.P. marched up stairs in anger.

America sighed. He went upstairs and opened the girls room.

He expected to see 7 continents. Not 7 continents and a somewhat dead S.P.

"What's with him?" America asked.

"He fell unconscious from the labor. Stupid North Pole..." Aussie mumbled.

"First of all this isn't North Poles's fault and second where's Iggy?"

"Iggy's at the library returning some books. He claims 'American literature is the worst writing ever created.'" Antarctica replied.

"How isn't this N.P.'s fault? Where was he when we were working our asses off?"

"Where were we when he was breaking his back in the hottest part of the day? Where were we when he was measuring, sweating, sawing, and drilling? Where were we when he ran out of lemonade but he continued to work? Well?" America muttered.

"Answer my question first!" Aussie demanded.

"This isn't his fault. He wouldn't have quit and let S.P. take over if he hasn't felt overworked like cattle. He wouldn't have escaped and leave them behind. He wouldn't..."

"Yo! We're getting off topic!" Aussie snapped.

"Huh? Oh. But still we over worked him. He did the job of many in six hours. This is our fault. Because we didn't help him." America said.

"But where was he when we were working?"

"Uhhh drinking and causing too much mayhem that the police came over... Nothing big."

"WHAT?!" Aussie screamed.

"Uh why are you're eyes turning demonic?" America asked shivering.

Aussie stormed out of the room.

Seriously these guys need some anger issue therapy.

-/-/

Prussia looked at the book in boredom. It was about America but it had no combat information. After all Prussia needs to protect himself from America when he visits Canada.

He looked up from the book and saw Iggy returning some books.

He instantly was curious. What was England doing in America? Maybe...

Prussia smirked evilly and threw away his un-awesome book.

"Hey! Iggy my man! What ya doin in the USA?" Prussia yelled.

"Shhhhhh"

England smacked his face and walked over to Prussia.

"What is it?" He whispered.

"What are you doing here?" Prussia asked.

"...America handed me some books to read but they come from the library so I had to return them."

"Why not give them back to America?"

"I didn't think of that..." England reluctantly answered.

England started to walk out but Prussia followed.

"What the bloody hell?"

"I'm visiting Canada tommorow. Plus you need my awesomeness to improve your lives so yeah."

"Git."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

America sighed. N.P. had said he was going to build the inside of the sanctuary but he never started.

America went into N.P.'s room, flipped him over his shoulder, and went outside. He threw him a hammer and said,

"Work. Now. And don't give me shit. I'm helping you."

N.P. frowned but started to move the trees inside.

America started digging a canal 8 ft wide and 30 ft long.

"Stupid snake," he grunted.

"Making us work for him... It is a guy right?"

"Yo blondie! How's the canal going?"

"I'm halfway done!" America yelled.

After tripping over another rock America had enough. He grabbed his phone.

"Hey I need a crew to come build me an artificial rainforest... Because I said so... Just do it damn it! I live..."

N.P., when he heard 'crew come build' he ran out of the sanctuary and into his room.

America chuckled and thought,

'How long are they going to live with me?'  
~~~~~~~~~~

When Prussia entered America's house America grabbed Iggy by the shoulder and shook him.

"I AM NOT HAVING ANYMORE LUNATICS LIVING IN MY HOUSE DAMMIT! I'VE GONE UP TO HERE! ONE MORE IDIOT AND I'LL GO NUTS! ESPECIALLY HIM!" America screeched.

"He's just visiting." England replied sourly.

"Oh. Well in that case get the fuck out."

"Ouch. America I ain't leaving. I'm bored so suck it up." Prussia laughed.

"Well... Why don't you visit Canada?" America replied reluctantly.

"Seriously? AWESOME! BUT NOT AS AWESOME AS ME KESEKESE~! Can I borrow some money for the airplane fare?"

America resisted the urge to choke the life out of him and handed him some bills.

"What does Canada see in him?" America mumbled.

N.P. grabbed his beats and turned up the volume on full. He took off his shirt and put on a tank top. He stood on the edge of the guest bed and stared at the mirror in front of him.

He hated himself sometimes. He had several scars on his arms. He got them when he fell off a cliff. He was only 5. Damn his clumsiness. After that he was always serious. He kept working and screaming orders.

"My life sucks. I should get out a little more..."

He took out his suitcase and opened it. He put on a hoodie and some fresh new jeans.

He decided to go to a club.

The last time he went to a club he got reallyyyy drunk. But that was a long time ago.

He stood in the corner and folded his arms. It was loud, annoying, and crowded. That's why he never went to clubs. His brother loved them.

"What's a handsome man like you doing all alone?"

N.P. looked up and forced a smile. The girl was gorgeous actually but he still preferred Aussie.

The girl had chocolate skin, glossy black hair in a high pony tail, and a slender body.

"Why hello madam." He replied in a business-like voice.

"Well someone's uptight. You always that serious?"

"Yeah. It's really pissy but I need respect."

"Cool. You got a special girl or something?"

"Used to. Well I do but I think she hates me."

"A shame. You're the cutest boy I ever seen."

"Thanks. But I'm hot tempered at times and can be a real bother."

"Well everyone has their faults dear."

"Not her. She's perfect."

"Well I think I know a mistake she made."

"I'm all ears." N.P. mumbled.

"Her choice in guys. Theres nothing to hate about you. C'mon. Lets dance."

N.P. sighed and rubbed his neck. Should he really? They just met no less then 5 minutes ago. But then again who gives a fuck about him?

"Sure. I got nothing else to do."

**Question.**

**Should I add Earth as a character? And should I make a USUK proposal/engagement? Review to tell me your ideas please.**

**Blah blah blahh. Ignore this next part I gotta get it out of my system.**

**IM SOOOOOOOOOOO SOOOORRRYYY! WAHHHHHHHH.**

**Sorry. I just had to write that. Pasta for every one! R&R! Peace out!**


	16. Chapter 16

Aussie was furious. N.P. had gotten home drunk and stupid. And then a girl dropped him off. A pretty girl.

Aussie didn't like her one bit.

Aussie angrily stormed into N.P.'s room and found him on the bed laughing.

"Why are you laughing?" She huffed.

"B-Because HAHAHA that is a HAHAHA desk."

"And?"

"It's a desk! A desk! Damn Aussie you have no sense of humor."

"Righhhtt. What where you doing with that chick?"

"I -hiccup- was dancing -hiccup- with her dammit!" He yelled groggily.

"Why would you care?! No one cares about me! -hiccup- Finland is that you?" N.P. mumbled pointing at a hat holder.

"What do you mean no one cares?" She shot back.

"-Hiccup- You hate me, no one ever helps me when I work on tough jobs while they will help my -hiccup- brother, and -hiccup- you guys treat me like a personal slave."

"That is not true!"

"Then prove it!" He muttered.

Aussie stood there defeat washing over her. What could she say?

"Why do you think I hate you?"

"I dunno you just -hiccup- act like it and -hiccup- you -hiccup- DAMN HICCUPS!"

"Well I'm sorry if I act like I hate you. You know I have anger issues when guys are around especially you two."

"Well don't I feel special." N.P. sarcastically said flopping on his bed.

Aussie flopped down next to him and pulled out her iPod. She stuck an headphone in his ear and the other in hers.

"It's 12 am." N.P. said.

She chuckled.

"Yeah you should go to sleep." N.P. murmured.

"I'll stay here and make sure you don't commit suicide."

"WHY WOULD I DO THAT?!"

"Ya sound depressed ya bloke. Now calm down."

Thirty minutes later Aussie was asleep with N.P. wide awake.

"Nice job."  
_~~~~||||_line

When Aussie woke up she saw 3 sly grins. South, Asia, and Africa.

"Did you guys do the dirty?" Asia asked trying not to laugh.

"WHAT?!" Aussie yelled waking up N.P.

South snickered.

"We're messing with you. So what's up?" Africa asked.

"Nothing much... When's the next meeting?" Aussie asked getting up from the bed.

"You woke me up. Not cool. You owe me Aussie." N.P. mumbled his face in the pillow.

"Next meeting? What are...oh. Yeah the next meeting is in 2 weeks. Don't worry about it. Uh...Europe isn't bringing the snake right?" South asked uneasily.

"I think so why?" Aussie said.

"I'm not a big fan of those reptiles." South just muttered.

Aussie knew she didn't want to be pushed so she shut up. That is until she saw a black mark when South turned around.

"What's that?" She asked.

"Can you guys please shut up or get out of my room. I'm sleeping." N.P. grumbled.

"Why of course sleeping beauty." Asia responded.

"You shouldn't have been out late. Then you wouldn't be tired." Africa shot back.

"What time is it?" He groaned.

"10 am."

"Oh then- 10 AM?! DAMN IT! IM NEVER GONNA HEAR THE END OF THIS FROM S.P! OUT! OUT OF MY ROOM!" N.P. screamed.

Once they where pushed out of the room Aussie smiled and said,

"He likes getting up early. It's his thing." Aussie chuckled.

"But again South what was that black think on your back?"

South's faced drained and she groaned.

"Only North was supposed to know, dammit. Mierda. It's... Don't worry about it." She said.

"Oh c'mon tell us!" Asia and Africa pleaded along with Aussie.

"Well then lets go into my room."  
-line  
S.P. chuckled. He took a sip of ice coffee and was happily planning on how to mock his brother for waking up late.

Today was a good day.

~~~~~~~~~~~~^^^line

"TODAY IS A BAD DAY! ENGLAND! DONT LEAVE ME ALONE! I DONT WANNA GO INSANE BY MY SELF!" America yelled grabbing on to England's legs.

"America you can be such a bloody child."

"Please?"

"No. I have to go back. I'll see you in a few weeks."

"Iggy please! I can't stand them!"

"I have work to do you bloody git! Now let go!"

America held on. Then an idea popped into his head. And how he hated it.

"Engwand. Pwease stay." Fuck fuck fuck fuck...

"... Fine. But only for today you wanker."

America hugged him tight and yelled,

"SCORE ONE FOR THE HERO!"  
-line  
North stretched and started cleaning out her luggage.

Ssssssssssss...

She sighed and looked under her bed. There was the damn snake looking her in the eyes.

"Damn you" she whispered. She grabbed its tail and started pulling it downstairs.

"I can't believe I wanted to eat you..." She grumbled.

She was gonna leave it in the recently finished sanctuary until it wrapped around her.

She kept walking, anger flushing throughout her body. When she made it to the sanctuary the snakes grip tightened making her gasp for breath. It loosened up after a few seconds. She opened the door and the snake eagerly entered the sanctuary. She slammed the door shut and yelled,

"BITCH!"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~line

North walked into the bathroom and looked for some bandages and cream. She rubbed the cream around her stomach. That stupid snake wanted to squeeze the guts out of her! She wrapped the bandages around her stomach covering the red bruises. No more short tees for her.

She changed her shirt and walked downstairs to watch tv. When she grabbed the remote she saw a familiar pale hand.

"Let go Europe. I was here first."

"Funny. Give it back."

"I WAS HERE FIRST!"

"LIAR!"

North lunged at Europe. Then a fight was taking place.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~line

CRASH!

Antarctica looked up from her book. She looked at Asia who sighed.

"North and Europe. Downstairs."

Antarctica walked downstairs and saw America and England separating their mothers. When North and Europe saw Antarctica they pointed at each other.

"SHE STARTED IT! DID NOT! YOU'RE DEAD BITCH! STOP COPYING ME! WHAT! YOU'RE COPYING ME!" The screamed in unison.

Antarctica groaned and grabbed both girls by the hair.

"Thank you boys. WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TO KILLING EACH OTHER FOR!?" She yelled.

"The remote." Europe shot back as if it was the most obvious thing in the world

Antarctica pulled both of them into the room and locked it.

"YOU ARE NOT GETTING OUT UNTIL I SAY SO DAMMIT!"

Then Antarctica left to find her penguin.

North rolled her eyes. She looked at Europe and said,

"Well I stole one of America's books. Lets read it!"

"Ok!"  
-line

Apparently the book was military plans from as far as the late 1700's to the early 2000's.

"Your boy is a bit crafty. Look at this ridiculous plan. But amazingly with the right crew he could accomplish it and beat any country that's as big as Mexico."

"He never used these ideas..." North said.

"Guess he's not greedy for power huh?"

"My son's the hero. He would never... Look at this one!" She said pointing to a plan labeled, 'Plan 2765 aka World Take Over."

"That's dated two years ago." Europe said

North started to read everything.

"It says he planned on attacking Canada first by hacking into the computers and internet. Then he planned on a silent attack. If he won he'd wait a few years until Canada agreed to be apart of the USA fully. After that he'd see if the NATO was with him. If not he would go for Mexico this time fully declaring war. He claims he should expect an attack from Cuba so he would evacuate Floridians and plan a sneak attack.

"Then he would use the Canadian war supplies on Mexico. This would be 100% victory. Then after gaining another country he would demand the surrender of Cuba. If not he threatened a nuclear war. Florida where still empty. After the surrender he would claim Cuba as USA territory like Puerto Rico. Florida now has its citizens back. Damn. So far he plans on taking over most of North America in a period of 50 years or less... And with this battle plan he will achieve it." North whispered terrified.

"He even has a back up plan if other countries interfere... I don't know if I should be proud or terrified."

"Well? C-Continue!" Europe sputtered

Suddenly the door flew open.

"Mom have you seen a blue journal with... Oh. Can I have that back please." America said between gritted teeth.

You could easily see the fury in his eyes.

"And in case you're wondering no I do not plan on putting these plans in action. I just do this to train myself mentally and military battle plan wise. My boss says I need to focus more or whatever. But of course if something happened..." America spoke a chill in his voice.

"Honey I'm sorry."

"It's fine but don't ever touch this journal again."

Europe started to rub her ying yang necklace.

North looked at her who shrugged.

"He's crafty that's all I'm saying."

"I'm saying my son is a bit nuts." North muttered.

-line

S.P. walked around the sanctuary. Wow. It looked almost like a real rainforest. S.P. chuckled when he saw a heart carved into the tree with the initials A+E and USUK under it.

He stared at the clear water with fishes inside. America must have paid a fortune. He picked up a stuck and started drawing in the dirt. He drew a stick figure fighting with a snake.

He froze when he heard a crunch sound. He heard the crunching of leaves and a small creek. He turned around and saw the giant boa constrictor behind him head high as if it where ready to strike him.

"Oh thank god it's just you. I thought it was something more terrifying. Like Aussie."

He walked around the snake touching its scales. He saw several scars on its smooth, scaly, black body. He traced over them. This ginormous boa constrictor was a beauty but judging by the scars, it had a terrible past.

"Lets see if i can figure out your age..."

After surveying it S.P. stood there shocked.

"That's not... How is... Oh my fucking god..." S.P. stared closer and his eyes got bigger. He ran out of the sanctuary in fear. One thing ran through his head.

That snake shouldn't be alive.

-line

Aussie sat next to N.P. showing him her koala Max when S.P. came in screaming something about Europe snake.

Antarctica put her hand on his shoulder and sat him on the couch. Then everyone sat on the couch asking S.P. what his problem is.

"That snake! It's shouldn't be alive!" He screamed.

"What are you talking about?" North asked.

"I was in the sanctuary right? And I'm looking at the snake. I have this thing for animals so I look at it trying to determine the age and species. I know Europe said it was a boa but I didn't believe her. So in looking at it. The first answer I got for the age was...damn you guys its..."

"What?! We'll believe you tell us!" America yelled.

"It's over 60 million years old... And the species... It's the Tintanoboa. I'm surprised it hasn't reached 40+ feet considering its age... It should be extinct..."

"No way dude..." America replied.

"You should believe my brother. He knows everything about animals." N.P. mumbled his arm wrapped around Aussie's shoulder.

South shook violently.

"UN TINTANOBOA?! NO! ESTAS MINTIENDO! NO ES VERDAD! ESTAS HABLANDO MIERDA! NO!" South cried tears falling from her eyes as she fell to her knees.

"What's up with South?" America asked helping her up.

"You should tell them. The ones that don't know..." North said.

South still shook but sighed.

"Well that snake. I have seen it before with North. It tried killing us. That snake is the mighty Tintanoboa. Or as my people called it the 'Culebra de Maldad' Snake of Evil. It...killed almost everyone I knew. It was a monster. I'm surprised it hasn't gobbled us up. It has a taste for humans ya know."  
-line

**DUN DUN DUN! The fuck was that? Anyways snake... I was bored judge me.**

**Remember to review you guys.**

**So they got a million year old snake on their hands. How original. Sue me.**

**Uh Spanish... Right just google it. Pretty much she's denying everything SP says.**

**No Earth I'm guessing. He wasn't really gonna be a parent but whatever. If you guys want new characters tell me.**

**And last thing. Cake.**

**Adios!**


	17. Chapter 17

South looked around and smiled. Her room was full of delicate flowers. But there was one she needed the most. The death flower. It was beautiful yes but she wanted its power. It was said it could make anything live forever. They used to grow all over the place but now only one was left. People claimed the snake god Atalac was furious with the use of his flowers. People never thanked him and they would take them away and use them for evil. Atalac decided to eat the flowers and eat the people who took them. He had one last flower. He decided to guard the flower with his life. Many have died trying to retrieve it.

"Your greatness. The Goddess of the North has arrived." South and North where treated like Gods because of their powers and wisdom.

South smiled when North arrived.

"South I hear about your flower. Why do you need it? We are immortal. We are treated like gods. We have no need for it."

"Oh Antalya," North nickname back then, "call me Martesa. That flower's power can be used for important things. With that flower I can use it to expand the empire."

"But Martesa. Having the same scribes the same ideas, it ruins the empire!"

"Antalya don't be ridiculous. Four hundred and seventy three soldiers died serving me for this flower. They know the importance if it. So why don't you?"

"Blood spills and enriches the soil but saddens the lives of others." Antalya muttered.

"Your wise talk has no use in this house let alone my empire. It may work for yours but I have a different form of doing things." Martesa said in a demanding voice.

Antalya sighed. "Fine. But when shall we get the flower? And the snake?"

"Tomorrow we will start. And the snake isn't real."

"If a flower like this is then why not the snake." Antalya replied.

"Things work differently. The snake god isn't real. A 15 foot pure black snake hidden for centuries with blood red eyes? Ridiculous. It's body would have been skinned and used to make clothes. I shall call it snake clothes!"

"Uh Martesa why not leather? It's easier to say."

"What a stupid name!"

Martesa and Antalya started walking around the forest looking for the flower.

Martesa sighed and started singing. Antalya smiled and kept looking until she saw a cave.

"Is that...?"

"Oh yes!"

Martesa started to run into the cave and right there on what seemed an alter grew a white flower. It had pink tips and a fuzzy yellow middle. Martesa smiled and started to climb the altar. She kept on going until she reached the top. She grabbed the flower and stared at it. Until she heard a rumble. She heard a quick snap and saw Antalya's body on the other side of the room with small drops of blood near her head.

"ANTALYA!"

Martesa looked around and saw a giant black snake curling around the altar. Martesa gasped. The snake kept curling and squeezing. Martesa felt the air rush out of her. She looked in the snakes eye and gasped for air as its clutches tightened. She touched its forehead and muttered some words. Instantly she entered its mind and saw what the snake saw. And it saw a trespasser.

"Let me go!" She yelled.

"Trespasser. You have forgotten me. You will use this flower for your own selfish purposes. You're are lucky I decided not to eat you. I will see you soon my precious Martesa. And how you will quiver with fear. I will remind you of the fallen soldiers and dancing skeletons. I am you're worst nightmare. And I will engrave my mark on you."

Martesa felt pain run through her spine and screamed. She calmed down and found herself next to Antalya. She touched her back and winced.

"Martesa what is wrong?"

"My back it hurts."

"What is this? This painting on your back?"

Martesa felt like screaming. She had the mark of the snake. And forever she was cursed with it.

S.P was playing with a yo-yo while his brother was loosing against Aussie and Antarctica on Call of Duty. S.P. got up from the couch and sucked on a lollipop.

"Poor South. Stupid Snake. I'm surprised she has the guts to look at it again with Europe." S.P. mumbled.

"Dude shut up and play. I need to win!" N.P. said throwing a control at S.P.

"Sure four eyes. Whatever you say." S.P. mumbled.

N.P. restarted the game and added a new player. The bright words 'Start' flashed on the screens. Soon everyone was in teams trying to kill each other. Aussie and Icey won the first round.

"WHOO FEMALES ARE THE DOMINANT RACE!"

S.P. growled and got ready for round 2.

"Hey guys?" N.P. asked pausing the game.

"What? It better be important cause I was kicking your ass." Aussie replied.

"Do you think America's gonna kick us out of his house one day?" N.P. muttered.

"Why?" Icey asked.

"He's always mumbling under his breath that he's gonna end up going insane if he has to stay with us one more day. Just after England left I saw him carrying nails and wooden planks. He said he was going to board up his doors to protect him from going nuts." N.P sighed.

"No way dude! America's the hero he would never! What we gotta do is thank him! Time for a party!" S.P. yelled fist pumping the air.

"Make a party for the racist, scheming, genocidal, gun-toting, football-playing, war-declaring, country-invading, base-stealing, hamburger-gobbling, nuke-dropping, always number-one, oil-consming, image-obsessed, pet pampering, smiley, un-cultural, pants-pissing psychic assassin? All right why not." (*)

"America is not an assassin! And I'm 53% sure he isn't racist!" S.P. shouted.

"I was kidding." N.P. muttered.

"So the party... Me and my bro will be in charge! You make sure the others do their part such as invitations and food! Me and N.P.-"

"N.P. and I asshole." N.P. scowled.

"Shut up. So we will check out a place for the party-oh look! A house! This is perfect!-and help you guys. But since we're done we gotta help the girls."

"When's the party?" Aussie asked.

"Day before the meeting." N.P. replied.

"That's today nit wit!" Antarctica yelled.  
-/

"HEY 'MERICA!" S.P yelled.

"What?"

"Can you go into your room for a second?"

"Uh ok."

S.P. smiled and grabbed a hammer. He started to board up the door locking up America.

"Open this door!"

"No thanks. I'm good."

S.P smiled and went to the hall. He grabbed the phone and started to dial everyone on America's contact list.

Aussie and Antarctica quickly started to decorate the living room.

"Bastards... Asia, Africa, South, and N.P. better be doing their parts!" Aussie replied hanging up Mardi Gras colored streamers.

"They are, I'm sure. We just gotta make sure North and Europe manage to get the catering."

"Ugh. Screw this." Aussie relied throwing confetti everywhere.

North and Europe where in the car driving to the nearest bakery. The radio was on and Europe put it on full volume. It was an American pop rock song.

'Television dreams of tomorrow were not the ones you want to follow'

North rolled her eyes while Europe started to lip sync the song.

'Well maybe I'm the faggot America!'

North practically stopped the car and listened to the radio.

'Now everybody do the propaganda! And sing along to the age of paranoia!'

She started laughing.

"Oh my gosh! I didn't know that America had a band like this! Aw man we should play this at the party! Wow Europe! I never thought I'd see the day you'd pick a song I like."

Europe smirked and got out of the car.

"Well now. Lets go get the cakes and food."  
-

N.P jumped out of the taxi with the trio following him. He quickly knocked on England's door.

"Hey England!"

England opened the door surprised to see N.P.

"What are you doing here?"

"Nothing really. Can we come in?"

England let them in. When South started to blindfold him he yelled,

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!"

"Dude this is for the sake of the USA. Even though the nimrod is too busy trying to knock down his door." Africa replied.

"America's behind this?!"

"Hell nah! He doesn't know anything." Asia replied.

Asia grabbed England and dragged him to the room.

"We're gonna give you a make over~" Asia sang.

England kept struggling and started to mentally curse the continents.  
-

After all the guest came S.P smiled at his...er...their had work. But it was totally mostly him. Right...

S.P then went to open America's door.

"I'LL GUT YOU AND FEED YOU TO THE EAGL- What are they doing here?" America asked pointing to the large crowd in front of him.

"SURPRISE!" Everyone yelled.

America smiled.

"What's this for?"

"For our gratitude. And as a bonus... BRING IT IN GUYS!" S.P yelled.

America saw a giant box covered with polka dot wrapping papers and holes on the top.

"What's this?!"

"A surprise! But uh...we suggest you open this in your room ASAP." N.P advised.

America chuckled and picked up the box.

When he got to the room he opened it to find Iggy in an interesting 'costume'.

"I'LL SKIN THEM ALIVE!" Iggy yelled.

America chuckled and held Iggy close to him.

"Well may I say you look rather 'dashing'."

"Shut it git."

America laughed and pinned England to the bed.  
-

England woke up the next morning and sighed. Today was...Wednesday. Something important was supposed to happen today. The meeting. Oh crap.

And that's how England and America where late to a meeting. Of course England blamed it all on America so no harm done.  
-

**The name calling for America: I only invented the always number-one, oil-consming, image-obsessed, pet pampering, smiley, un-cultural part the rest belongs to a website**

**I used this link for the name calling:**

** www .toplessrobot 2010/09/the_12_most_anti-american_ **

**DAMN IT I KNOW THIS IS SHORT! SORRY! Considering the last chapter sucked this isn't the best huh? And there's school...**

**Bear with me people it will get better! R&R**


	18. Chapter 18

America was reading a book considering he left his phone in the car but had this mini book on facts in his pocket. England was writing on a paper. It was a G8 meeting. And damn it was going wrong.

Germany was screaming at France to get his perverted hands off of Italy. Canada was covering his hears murmuring 'maple' and Russia looked tired but happy smiling a creepy ass grin. Japan was also writing ideas for R-18 manga.

America looked up from his book when an idea struck him. He put both hands under the table and tried to look innocent. He moved his hands under the table and started stroking England's thigh.

"Ah! What the... America!" England whispered angrily.

America grabbed a piece of paper, wrote on it, and passed it to England under the table.

'I'm bored. Sue me.'

England's face flushed and he quickly wrote on the paper.

'Oh so does that make me your silly toy?'

America gritted his teeth when he read this and passed another note. And it went on and on.

'No it doesn't! England stop putting words on paper!'

'Fine. Bloody wanker.'

'I'm serious! I love you! You're not my toy!'

'Ugh. This is stupid. Why did you do that anyways? We are in a bloody meeting!'

'Cause I love ya! Mwah!'

'Wanker...'

'Love you too babe.'

England sighed and buried his face in his hands. When America poked him he looked at the note.

'Let's try-'

England looked up in horror at America who smirked. England sighed and 'accidentally' dropped his papers. He went down to pick them up. America stared at him and brought their lips together. After a few seconds America let go and winked. England picked up the papers and started to doodle as if nothing happened.

Oh how he wished.

England looked up and realized the continents where struggling not to laugh. Of course Europe and North were trying very hard not to unleash all hell.

"NIEN! I will not have laughter! This a meeting! Now shut up!" Germany roared.

This made Russia turn to Germany.

"Germany quiet down da? I'm trying to nap here."

"Why are you napping?! This is a meeting!"

"I was kept up all night doing...business." Russia replied plainly.

Germany was trying not to explode. He started to calm down and sighed.

"Today's meeting is about... Oh forget it. Here you guys answer the questions. You all act like children. Ridiculous."

Germany stormed out Italy following.

And that concluded another G8 meeting.

-/000000

America got in his car and England in the passenger seat. Everyone else was sitting in the back seats.

"I can't believe you guys tried that at a meeting!" N.P. replied smirking.

"You sly dogs! Woof woof! Aparently the present we gave to America yesterday wasn't enough." S.P. replied mocking them.

Aussie snickered and Antarctica sighed. North and Europe where covering their ears trying hard not to punch each other in the face. They did not see their kids make out they did not see their kids make out they did not... Asia, South, and Africa high-fived each other.

"So when you guys getting married?" Asia asked.

The car went to a immediate stop.

"W-What was t-that?" America asked furiously shaking.

England sighed and shook his head. He then started to look out the window. America got all jittery when it came to marriage.

"When. Are. You. Guys. Getting. Married?" Aussie asked louder.

America put on his hero grin and turned to face the passengers.

"Well. Let me tell you in an expression of movements."

He got on the car and grabbed a stick. It was thick and a good 10 pounds. Actually it was more like a branch. America smiled and started hitting the car with the stick.

THUD THUD THUMP

He then turned his attention to France's car and did the same except worse. Aussie tilted her head when she saw America screaming and flicking his middle finger to someone.

He stormed inside his car and smoothed out his uniform.

"Iggy I owe a Francs some money." He said plainly."

England sighed and said,

"Do you really hate me that much?"

::: :::  
[] [] 000000000  
_

Antarctica bought some earplugs and passed them out to everyone except America and England.

"I've decided we will be going camping outside today! Yep! England and America will stay in the house-" Antarctica started.

America ran grabbing England's wrist.

"I'm freeeeee!"

"-while us nine will stay camping! In the sanctuary!"

South smiled and replied,

"You all hate me."

She grabbed her stuff and stormed in the sanctuary.

"YOU BETTER NOT TOUCH ME YOU DAMN SNAKE!"  
-0000000  
Europe finished setting up tent and rolled in a white expo board. She fixed the benches and smiled. She wrote the assignments on the bored.

North:animal safety

Aussie:animal safety

Asia:environmental problem

Africa:environmental problem

South: nuclear weapons and chemicals

Europe:nuclear weapons and chemicals

Antarctica:global warming, etc.

She put a giant check mark on North and Aussie, and then South and her name. And finally Antarctica. They finished their assignment. Seventy three new species where saved with 5 being recently discovered because of North and Aussie. South and Europe with the notes they used restricted an area made only for chemicals and bomb testings. They also made a plan and send it to the government just last week. And it was actually working. Antarctica, after the hairspray incident, had decided to teach local scientists how make hairspray without such harmful chemicals and taught them how to lower CO2 emissions.

So that just left Asia and Africa.

She walked outside and laughed when she saw N.P and S.P up a tree trying to get away from the snake.

"Come on you two! We got a meeting to start!"she yelled.

"Call off the snake!" S.P shouted

Europe smirked.

"C'mon Amazon! You got a good amount of land! Ignore the fact that these two are ruining it! Now start slithering!" Europe yelled.  
-00000000  
Antarctica smiled and plugged in the earplugs before going to sleep. She smiled and started to close her eyes.

Aussie smiled and walked outside the tent after everyone was asleep. She walked a good ten minutes away and kneeled on the dirt. She was feeling a bit lonely but everyone else was asleep so she wanted to summon something from the Earth. Usually she got a bird or a kangaroo but that was in Australia. She had to be careful. This was American land after all. You never know when a malicious Texan psychopath could be watching.

She grabbed a handful of dirt and muttered some words. She placed it back down on the ground and waited. Usually something would happen in an instant. But nothing grew. Aussie sighed. Maybe she should scare N.P?  
-0000000  
N.P grabbed 2 Popsicles and shoved them in his mouth. One hundred and ninety two Popsicle where all his. He chuckled.

The only reason he ate only Popsicles because he loved them. He adored them. All because they tasted yummy and reminded him of the North Pole.

He smiled and looked out the window and started to choke on his popsicles. Was that a person outside. Who else would live here.

His eyes widen when he saw a hand slap on the window and slowly slid down. North whimpered and slowly his in the closet.

"Popsicle fairy save me."

-0000  
**Short chapter I know. But hey it's more than 1000 words. Also im updating twice to hurry up and finish this story. should i?And please review! Please please please!**

**Europe: You sound so weak.**

**Me: What the-? STOP BREAKING THE FOURTH WALL DAMN IT! ABUSE!**

**I used these links for inspiration:**

** w ww .fan pop clubs/hetalia-usuk/answers/show/254136/post-most-a mazing-usuk-pic**

** w ww .deviantart art/USUK-Demotivational-227251257**

**Review...review...review**

**Europe: OH SHUT UP! LISTEN TO YOUR DAMN HETALIA PANDA HERO! JUST SHUT UP! I prefer the english version better...**

**Me: I like the original** **Japanese. Go hetalia!**


	19. Chapter 19

When S.P he saw 7 guys gobbling down their cereal. S.P's eye twitched. Who the hell where these guys. One was dressed in Antarctica's big winter jacket for extreme cold and had white hair and googles. Where those S.P's goggles? Another had blond hair and red eyes who seemed to want to rip the head off a certain person. That person had black hair and dark violet eyes.

S.P just kept twitching. Soon N.P came next to him wearing a tux, and started dialing his phone.

"Get out before I call the cops." He growled at the seven males. The white haired boy smirked and nodded at a tan male who looked similar to Australia (nation) but his hair was lighter and it was more wild covered by a cowboy hat. The ahoge was a bit more curled and bouncier.

"I don't think so." The Australian growled back. "It's not our fault we're like this."

"Get out." S.P. mumbled.

The white haired boy took off his giant winter coat and took off his goggles. He started to chuckle and took a step closer to S.P.

"Well Mr. Tough and mighty... I'd have to think different. But my, don't you look splendid." The white haired boy replied putting a hand on S.P's shoulder.

The Australian grabbed N.P's tie and muttered,

"All the poles are the same."

Then the two guys kissed the brothers. The 5 other guys started laughing and crying. After letting go the white haired boy stared at S.P hard.

"You got what you wanted. Now change us back!" He growled.

"WHAT ARE YOU GAY?! AND WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!?" S.P yelled.

N.P simply wiped his lips and started calling the cops.

"YOU DUMB ASS ARE YOU THAT THICK HEADED?! WE ARE THE FUCKING CONTINENTS THAT GOT CHANGED INTO BOYS!" The white haired male, Antarctica, screeched.

N.P hung up and stared at them.

"Wha-?"

"Well obviously you guys wanted something from us so you turned us into guys!" The tan one yelled.

"Aussie?! Why would we- WE NEVER EVEN DID THAT!" N.P yelled.

"Well I don't mind being a guy! Now I can...uh...what can I do?" The violet eyed one, North, asked.

"For starters boys will stop hitting on you...though I doubt they ever did." The blonde one, Europe, replied sipping tea.

"I'll kill you and that snake." North replied grinding his teeth.

America started walking down the stairs and saw 7 dudes.

"NO NO NO! I ALREADY HAVE 7 GIRLS! S.P TELL YOUR FRIENDS TO FUCK OFF!" He yelled.

"Actually these are the girls..." N.P mumbled.

"Oh god. Damn it. And I was hoping I could ask for dating advice from South but this is ridiculous." He grumbled.

South looked up and smiled.

"I'm still the same America!" He yelped. "C'mon guys!"

America hit his head against the wall  
and groaned.  
-oooooo  
Antarctica growled at the two boys in front of her.

"TELL ME THE TRUTH BEFORE I UNLEASH ALL HELL! Or worse. General Winter." She growled.

The Poles narrowed their eyes.

"We didn't do anything. Now excuse me I have to make a phone call." N.P growled back.  
-oooooo  
Europe smiled and started lip syncing the song he was listening to. He opened the fridge and grabbed a beer bottle. He threw one too North who smiled.

North drank the beer and wiped his lips. "Being a guys is messed up."

"Yeah."

Europe started to chug on his beer and looked at North.

"Lets play a game. Who ever throws the bottle the farthest wins."

Europe threw the beer bottle and CRASH! North did the same and smiled when he heard a satisfying crash.

They then high fived each other.

"Now lets go to a shooting range!"

"Good idea North! WAIT LETS DO A DISCO INSTEAD."  
-ooooooo  
The party was chaos. Toilet paper was flying in the air. Everyone was wearing glowing bracelets, hoops, and glasses with shades. Heck there was even glow in the dark punch.

North and Europe where practically destroying the house. Their game? Shoot each other with a neon water gun. They jumped on tables and kicked some of the furniture down.

South was playing poker with Africa. South threw done four black A's and growled when his counter part miraculously had the same cards. The cards glowed in the dark red. The winner got 45 glow sticks.

Asia was throwing scratch records that also glowed in the dark. He occasionally missed hitting people's heads. He then got on the DJ set and started dancing to the music screaming,

"ARIGATO YOU BITCHES!"

Antarctica and S.P where dancing to the blaring music. Disco Pogo. Antarctica laughed and stared at S.P who poured the punch bowl all over himself. S.P smirked and said,

"If you weren't a guy I'd kiss you."

Antarctica rolled his eyes and said,

"I'm guessing I have more guts than you." He then pressed his lips against S.P's.

Aussie and N.P flung their glow in the dark cocktails away and headed to the punch bowl. When Aussie saw it was empty she placed it on her head.

"OMG! LOOK! A LAMP!

"OH SHIT! HIDE!"

Aussie grabbed N.P's tie and hid in the closet. N.P ended up on the roof that was also glow in the dark red, white, and blue.

Soon Tony came along. He walked to the couch and turned on the TV. He kept on sipping soda ignoring the fiasco behind him.  
-oooooo  
America sat England down at the five star restaurant. The restaurant was giant and classy. They had their own performing band on a pearly white marble stage. The musicians wore white tuxedos with the reddest of roses.

The floors where red and covered in a fine rug, while the drapes where scarlet and silky. The ceiling contained many diamond chandeliers.

America sighed and sat down in his chair. It was a splendid candle light dinner.

"You never really took me any place fancy love. So what's the occasion?"

America bit his lips.

"It's a surprise." He mumbled a sick twist in his stomach.

England chuckled and nodded as if to say alright but if anything goes wrong your paying for it.

The waiter came and asked for the order.

"I'll have the red stake special." America mumbled.

England heard the mumbled and looked a bit concerned.

"Uh... I'll have noodle soup." He said, distracted.

Then there was an awkward silence. America coughed and looked at England. America sighed.

"Here I bought you this." America replied shoving a wrapped present in front of Iggy along with a dozen roses.

England smiled and started to open it.

He flipped through the papers and gazed at the book in happiness.

"Oh Alfred it wonderful!" England replied.

"That's not the best part. Open up to your favorite number." America replied sipping his wine.

England flipped to page 000 and saw a small red envelope. He opened it and read the card.

'Look up.'

England looked up and saw America on the stage holding up a diamond encrusted ring with green emeralds surrounding it.

"Welcome to everyone. today i have an announcement to make. This person has been an important figure in my life. I love them with all my heart. I hope we can always stay together happily. Arthur Kirkland...will you marry me?" America said.

England smiled a pure smile. He shook his head yes.

At first there was silence. Many people looked at the couple in confusion.

Then a little girl with straight brown hair and regular brown eyes who had the age of 8 looked up. She wore something that looked similar to what chibi Italy wore. She seemed normal and of little importance. She smiled and started to clap loud and clear chanting,

"CONGRATULATIONS!"

Soon most of the crowd cheered and clapped not caring that it was two men getting married. Love was love after all. The ones who didn't (which was less than 6 people) approve or clap just stared some with disgust and others with amusement.

America hugged England tight, got on his knees, and slipped on the ring.

"Forever together my dear Iggy."

-ooooo  
"You know what's funny? I thought you didn't want to get married." England chuckled getting into the car.

"Dude I'm 19-"

"You're more than 230."

"And your a thousand. So hush up. Of course I would be nervous about getting married. I guess the nervousness and anxiety turned to anger when someone mentioned it..." America replied slipping into the driver's seat.

England smiled and buckled his seat belt.

"Well I have nothing else to say except thank you love."

"I'd do it all over in a heartbeat." America replied placing a kiss on England's cheek.

"Now how are we gonna break this down to our mothers?"

"Dude I got this. Slow and easy. We gotta do it calmly and at a slow pace so they can understand."

-oooooooo  
"ME AND IGGY ARE GETTING MARRIED! IN LIKE TWO WEEKS!" America yelled.

England shook his head.

"That was slow and calm?"

North banged his head against the wall leaving a hole while Europe hit himself with a frying pan. After inflicting serious pain they looked at their sons and said,

"Congratulations."

"You aren't staying guys right?" America asked uneasily.

"No. Well we hope not. We're still trying fix that. Anyways shouldn't the rest of the nations know about this marriage?" Antarctica mumbled.

"Uhhh... Yeah. Hold on." America grabbed his laptop and went into Facebook. He changed his relation status to engaged and did the same with Iggy's.

"Done!" The hero replied.

"No you're not! America give your boyfriend a kiss on the cheek! Oh and hold your engagement ring box thingie." Asia slurred holding up a glass of glow in the dark cocktail and a camera.

America happily obliged making North take deep manly breath while Europe just smiled a bit painfully.

Asia smiled and posted the picture on Facebook.

"There! Now people know who you're engaged to!"

England faced palmed and America just laughed. He then screamed,

"LETS GET THIS PARTY STARTED!"

And soon there was glow on the dark all over again.

-Somewhere in France-

France heard a ding from his laptop. He looked through it and smiled when he saw America was in an engagement.

"Well that was fast. Never even met the girl...or guy for that matter. Ah young love." He then realized England had the same status.

"Ohonhonhon..."

He scrolled through the album pictures and smirked when he saw the picture of America with the engagement ring. He then got furious. How come he, the most renowned pervert in the world not know of this? He angrily dialed Spain and Prussia.

"DID YOU KNOW THAT BLACK SHEEP IS GETTING MARRIED TO AMERICA?! AND I NEVER KNEW! DAMN IT I COULD HAVE HELPED IN THEIR RELATIONSHIP!"

"Vhat ever you say France. I shall now tell everyone of this awesome news! Kesekesekese! Vell not as awesome as me but still."

"Wait. Are you serious? Eyebrows and el Americano are getting hitched?! You're not acting like that puta Austria right?"

"Check Facebook! Spain it's in black, white, blue, and some other colors!"

France hung up and then dialed Hungary.

"Madame Hungary! AMERICA AND ENGLAND ARE GETTING MARRIED!"

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?! OMG! IM SO GONNA CALL JAPAN RIGHT NOW!"

Soon no less than 10 minutes, the whole world knew of America and the UK's special relationship.  
-ioooooooo  
When N.P woke up he had a massive hangover and was on the roof. He got up and stretched. He started pacing around the roof and chuckled.

How the hell was he gonna get off?  
-oooo

**HAHA! LONGER CHAPTER! PANDA HERO! GAH!**

**Anyways... You know the drill. Review blah blah.**

**But c'mon it's a -suckish- propasal... -_-...**

**EAT MORE BURGERS! BYE BYE!**


	20. Chapter 20

France knocked on the door and smiled when America answered it.

"CONGRATULATIONS MON AMI!"

"Thanks France! Uh what are you doing here?" America asked.

"Monsieur L'Amerique! Of course I would be here! Why wouldn't I?"

"Because this is my house." America asked raising an eyebrow.

France just laughed and let himself in. He then sat on the table and smiled.

"Well? Are we going to plan this wedding or what?"

England soon walked in and almost dropped his tray of tea.

"The bloody hell is he doing here?"

-txt

France grabbed out a huge wedding planner and started flipping through the papers. When he reached the flower he held his head with his palm and elbow on the table, in deep thought.

"Russia's and China's daughter should be the flower girl..." He muttered tracing his fingers over a flower girl outfit.

"WAIT WAIT WAIT! Since when did they have a kid?!" England yelled.

"6 years ago. They never told cause no one asked. I was visiting china and accidentally stumbled upon her. She has a lot of nannies. And a weird addiction to slenderman. She also thinks America is her cousin." France muttered uninterested while looking at a wedding planner.

"Cousin?! Since when?!" America yelped.

"You phone call China almost every month. Of course her little mind will start experimenting." France mumbled staring at some orchids. Unsatisfied he flipped to the next page.

England shook his head and groaned.

"Oi! Angleterra! Would you care to wear this dress?" France shouted a sly grin on his face.

"I'm not wearing a bloody dress frog!"

Antarctica sat flipping through a book on magic. He huffed and put his hands in his palm.

"Ugh... I can't find anything."

When the 6 other guys looked over her shoulder they sighed.

"We'll we're fucked." Aussie mumbled.

Soon America got in the kitchen and grabbed a coke from the freezer. He said good morning and was about to plant a good morning kiss on his 'mom' -father?- until he realized she was still a guy.

"Uh..."

"Oh shut it America. I'm not in the mood." North grumbled still a bit fumed about yesterday.

"Why can't you just be happy for me?" America replied his voice breaking at first then turning hard and cold.

There was a silence.

"At least be happy for me. It's all you could do after leaving me when I was a child damn it! And that goes for you too blondie. Now you guys have 10 minutes to get in the car and help France do whatever shit he's gonna do. I never thought I could be mad at a time like this." America angrily tightened his grip on the coke bottle and stormed put of the room.

"The boy has as point..." Antarctica replied still staring at the book.

South then felt a tug at her dress. She turned and saw Tony waving a gun in his hand. South had taken time to learn bits and bits of what he said.

"Fucking Limey bitch."

"Seriously?! You little midget!"

"Limey bastard."

"Fine whatever. Guys apparently Tony turned us into guys. Said he thought girls where too weird so he changed us and regretted it. So he's nicely offering to change us back!" South replied waving her hands.

"WHAT?!" Antarctica yelled. He slammed his hand against the table and cursed.

South just smiled.

"Well lets get ready! We only have like 10 minutes."

America sat in the drivers seat of his car with England in the passenger seat.

"So since we have three empty seats that should be for your mother and mines and maybe Antarctica? And then France could drive Aussie, Asia, South, and Africa. Unless the boys are coming..."

"I'm gonna make a round trip for them. So don't worry." America said the joy leaving his voice.

"I knew it."

"What?"

"You don't want to get married, don't you?" England replied looking out the car window.

"What makes you say that?!"

"America I'm not an idiot. You sound so sad and not into it. If you don't want to get married-"

"England don't say that! I swear I want to get married! It's just our moms..."

"Seriously?"

"Yes! My mom practically bit my head off this morning!"

"America you make this sound like a twisted version of Romeo and Juliet. What am I going to do with you?" England sighed pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Marry me duh!" America yelled hugging England.

Soon Europe and North and Antarctica got into the car. America just hugged tighter while England desperately tried to make him let go.

Europe just started to listen to music. Antarctica didn't give a fudge so she started texting S.P and North just stared into her sons eyes. She started to play with her hair when she saw the pain in his eyes.

So it was one hell of a car ride.

Once they got out of the car, waved goodbye, and got into the church Antarctica looked around the church. It was white and had rows of benches. There was a stage and a piano but that's just about it.

"Under what church are they getting married?" Antarctica mused.

"Under God. They say it doesn't matter what religion as long as its under the trinity and God. Or so England says." Europe mumbled.

"Doesn't the trinity include God?" North mumbled.

"Oh shut up. When was the last time you went to church? 1944? You shouldn't be preaching bitch."

"Shut it. You kept changing religions and stopped going in 1950 and stopped reading the bible in 1980! At least I still read it!"

"Ja. Once a decade." Europe growled having a German accent.

"Oh it's on now eh!" North growled back in a Canadian accent.

And soon there was a fight in the holy house.

"Yeah I don't think they're any better than the other." South mumbled.

"Idiots." Asia muttered.

"I'm posting this on youtube! Maybe it'll get a million hits like the one with America!" Africa yelled.

"ENOUGH! YOU TWO! THIS IS YOUR OWN CHILDREN'S WEDDING! DO YOU PLAN ON RUINING IT!?" Antarctica shouted.

North looked up from pulling Europe's hair while Europe looked up from almost kicking North in the shin.

"YOU TWO NEVER GET ALONG! DON'T YOU CARE ABOUT YOUR CHILDREN?! IF YOU DID THEN YOU WOULD WANT WHAT'S BEST FOR THEM! AND THIS IS COMING FROM SOMEONE WHO NEVER ONCE IN HER LIFE BORE ONE SINGLE CHILD!" Antarctica yelled.

Europe stared into Antarctica's eyes and simply replied,

"It's not normal for a man to be married to another man."

North crossed her arms and nodded.

Antarctica looked at her friends in shock.

"You mean to tell me gender decides what a person can love? If someone's makes another person happy then so be it. You're practically saying that you prefer normal heartbroken children than gay happy ones." Antarctica muttered.

"I can't believe you guys."

And for the first time in many years Antarctica let her guard down. She released the coldness and strictness. She actually stemmed less tense. Antarctica looked up and simply said,

"I may not be lesbian or bisexual but that doesn't mean I can't support others happiness. Just because I'm 'normal' or whatever you'd like to call it doesn't mean I don't support what's right. And if you're still wondering who's a true religious continent, I'm saying none of you. 'Cause a true catholic, Christian, whatever, doesn't hate people."

Antarctica walked away and headed to the stage studying on how the altar should be positioned with France

"She has a point you guys." South mumbled before taking the wedding planner from a distracted Frenchie and picking out some decorations.

North sighed and looked at Europe.

"You and I both know that's only 10% of the problem."

"Well yeah this 'problem' has one hell of a ten percent. And the other 90 is because..."

"We don't want them to grow up so fast." They replied at the same time.

They smiled weakly and headed to the staircase outside that lead to the inside.

"Now how are we going to fix this?"

-00000

America waited for S.P to help get his brother off the roof. he sighed and looked out the windows.

Then he looked into England's green eyes and smirked.

"How long do we have before South Pole gets his brother off the roof?" America whispered inching closer to England.

"Fifteen minutes why- mmph!"

America practically dove on England and started to make out with him.

-0000

When S.P entered the car 30 minutes later he saw a messy haired American and a flushed red Brit.

"I don't even wanna know." He muttered.

"Why? Cause it'll remind you how much your relationship sucks with Icey?" N.P. taunted throwing himself in the car.

"You ass!" S.P yelled.

***insert cricket noise***

**Uh...hey?**

**S.P: ICEY! THAT WAS AN AWESOME SPEECH!**

**N.P: And you call me a suck up.**

**Me: I THOUGHT YOU GUYS WHERE GONE!**

**N.P: Nah we were just messing with ya.**

**Me: Gah! Whatever. Sorry if you were confused especially on the 'since when did they have a kid' shit. I just figured...**

**S.P: Well ya figured wrong sweet heart!**

**Me: hear that? That's the sound of Antarctica never speaking to you ever again!**

**S.P: IM SO SORRY.**

**me: God help me**


	21. Chapter 21

S.P tried hard not to strangle his brother. America soon dropped them off at the church. America got out of the car and bumped into his mom and Europe. Europe walked over to her son.

"Oh. I was gonna ask France if he needed anymore help." He answered plainly.

North bit her tongue and looked at America.

"America...it's not that I hate your choice it's just-"

"The gender? It's always the fucking gender..."

"No! It's just... I don't want to see you grown up. It's just i never really been there for you so it's just...overwhelming. If you're going to get married get married. And um...Congratulations"

America stared at his mom for a while and then smiled.

"Thanks mom. Really means a lot." America said smiling holding his mother in his arms.

"No problem." North said hugging back her son. Tears started flowing down her face.

"I'm so sorry America. I never been there for you and there I was unhappy with your decision. I'm a fail of a mother aren't I? We all are except Antarctica."

"No you're not. You never were and never will be. Now how about I get you some Starbucks?" America whispered cradling his mother in his arms.

"I thought you ran on Dunkin'."

"Eh that gets old. So Starbucks. What'll it be?"

"Hm...that frappuccino with caramel would be nice..." North mumbled.

"Frappuccino it is! Lets see seven plus three plus two is nine plus three is...12!" America yelled smiling.

Now to say that Europe and England's conversation was the same was a bit...far fetched.

It went along the lines of 'you are going to marry that stupid arse hole if its the last thing you do damn it!' and 'I can't believe this is happening...'

So um...Europe and England had a pretty loose mother son relation. But I'm sure they'll fix it...maybe.

And in short they all had yummy frappuccinos and made sure America and England were home so they wouldn't 'ruin' their own wedding.  
-

Europe smiled and put her hair in a pony tail. She was going to accomplish this mission. She was going to finish it.

She was going to get that son of hers a freaking white tux. That stubborn boy wasn't going to wear a dress, obviously. Apparently just because the boy's gay doesn't mean he's a cross-dresser, so she had to find a tux.

And boy was this hard.

"Too plain, too striped, too white..." She muttered flipping through the rack. North smirked. She was on the other side looking for a black one. Well she actually already found one for Alfred. She had to get one for S.P. and N.P.

"Hey North what about this one?"

North turned and whistled when she saw what Europe pulled out.

"Not bad. Seems legit."

It was white with a black bow tie. It had clear buttons and white pants. The cuffs where black along with the handkerchief.

"Now all we got to do is add a brides hat!" North joked.

"Hmm...maybe..." Europe murmured.

North held back a laugh and continue shopping for the guys.

"Hey Europe?"

"Mmhm?"

"If those two wakos get kids what will we do?"

"They're guys."

"So? Aussie, Africa, and Asia never had sexual relations before they managed to have kids."

Europe turned around and looked at North.

"Then we are fucked."  
Oooo  
When the two mothers finally finished shopping they burst out laughing at the sight in front of them.

S.P. was reluctantly holding N.P's hands at the altar murmuring curse words while N.P just smiled a 'your all dead smile.' Either that or it was his 'you're getting coal for Christmas bitch'. They were very similar.

"TAKE 54! PART 3! C'MON! THIS TIME N.P. SAY IT! DON'T THREATEN HIM!" Antarctica yelled through a megaphone.

After a quick rerun of the 'the ought death, and junk', it finally came.

"I do..." N.P. murmured mentally screaming incest incest!

"I OBJECT!" North and Europe yelled in usion.

Antarctica stared at them in annoyance.

"God..and this is only the twins..." She murmured cleaning her glasses.

"Hmmmm...I KNOW!" Asia yelled. She pulled out some rope and smiled.

"Oh my fucking..." Europe whispered.

"BACK OFF ASIAN!" North yelled.  
-0000000  
America laid very close to a sleeping .England who had his arm around America. America ran his fingers through England's blond hair. It was 8:00pm. Five hours since America and England left the continents. Five hours of alone time.

America's phone vibrated. He grabbed it and groaned when he read,

"You have 7 missed calls, 3 voicemails, and 15 new texts messages. And one new message."

He checked the most recent text and his faced flushed red.

'You finished your fun with England yet? C'mon ya gotta pick us up!'  
S.P. 7:55 PM

"Stalkers." America mumbled quickly replying.

America then pressed a kiss against England's forehead and slowly got out of bed. He slipped on some boxers, pants, and a hoodie and walked down the stairs. America drank a beer or three, grabbed another one, took his car keys and headed out.

"America? Where are you going?"

America turned around and saw England with the bed sheets wrapped around him. England's bare chest was shown and America's mouth went dry.

England looked so innocent...so adorable...so fucking hot.

"I'm going to pick up the girls and guys. They're done for today."

"Why didn't you wake me up?"

"I didn't want to bother you. But since your awake you wanna come?"

"Ok. Just let me get dressed." England walked back into America's room slipped on some jeans and a T-shirt that fit him and some sneakers.

England grabbed the beer and smacked America's ass.

"Pull your pants up dear. And if you're going to drive you're not drinking the beer." America groaned. He handed England the keys and grabbed the beer.

England was the first out of the door. America looked at the way England moved and smirked when he realized just how tight those jeans where.

When America got into the passenger seat he popped open the beer and started to drink. He finished 1/4 before placing it in a cup holder.

America wiped his mouth with his sleeve and snuggled against England. Which was hard considering there was a cup holder between them.

"You git I'm driving!"

"That's not the bed sheet covered sexy England I just saw. The sexy England was so innocent and cute!"

"Bastard."

"C'mon England lets have some fun."

"Do you mean to tell me you already got drunk on less than half a bottle?!"

"Course not. I had like 3 more before you woke up."

"And you wanted to drive?!"

"Yeah. Now c'mon lets have some more fun!"

"America we already made-out in this car, had our little 'bonding', and now this? Seriously?"

"That was one hell of a bonding England." America slurred once England parked into the parking lot. He texted Europe telling her he was here and almost yelped when he saw America on top of him.

England's face turned tomato red. He stiffened when America put his head on the Brits chest.

"America get off."

"Aw c'mon Iggy. You wha' enjoying it few minutes ago at da house." America chuckled drunkly.

"Ah well that was when you weren't drunk you bloody arse!" England growled.

America frowned and hugged England.

"Mmm. Engwand..." He mumbled. England rolled his eyes. He looked out the dashboard window and groaned when he saw the others walking up to the car. He pushed America off and straightened his shirt.

America smiled and decided to finish his beer.

Since there was 2 more people to add to the car, S.P. had to carry Antarctica, N.P. had to carry North -under a bunch of protests and profanity-, while Europe just sat there happily.

"Uh what's up with US of A?" S.P asked pointing to a singing America.

"Git got drunk." England replied plainly.

"I'm so sorry." N.P said.

America woke up and saw a clothed England reading Shakespeare. Pain ran through America's head and he groaned.

"You're awake."

America opened a cabinet and pulled out some Advil. He swallowed it and turned to England.

"You don't sound so happy. What happened?" America asked moving closer to England.

"A drunk you happened." England muttered plainly flipping to the next page.

"WHAT?!" America yelped.

England rolled his eyes and put the book down.

"Is this what our relationship is built upon? Just making love?" England mumbled.

"'Course not babe. I love you. I adore you. I promise." America whispered holding England tight. England smiled and replied,

"You swear?"

"I swear on my life. And to make it up to you..." America mumbled kidding England's neck.

"I'm going to...TICKLE YOU!"

America glomped England and started to tickle England all over.

"AHAHAHA AMERICA YOU AHAHAHA GIT ILL KILL AHAHAHA YOU!"

Me: Why is it that most of my fluff starts with them in the car and one of them drunk? Just why?

Europe: This is the most shittiest crap I've ever read

Me: Shut up. Okay so the story is ALMOST over. Well not really... I have like 4 more chapters to go? Bear with me people I'm trying.

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW

IM SO SORRY IF I OFFENDED ANYONE IN ANY OF THE CHAPTERS! I suck...-_-"" Spelling mistakes and Grammer: I WAS IN A HURRY


	22. Chapter 22

Yeah. Warning: This whole chapter has RoChu. So yeah. *insert troll face* ^^

Ring ring ring!

Russia groaned and sat up on his bed. He rubbed his eyes and yawned. He then smiled faintly when he saw China next to him sleeping soundly.

Ring ring ring!

Damn phone. It was right next to him on the wooden circular shaped counter. He sighed and picked it up.

"There better be a good reason, waking me up at 3am da? Who is this anyways?"

"A-Ah R-Russia! T-This is France! U-Um I didn't know you were asleep. I j-just wanted to announce that y-your daughter is going to be flower girl!"

Russia blinked and said nothing.

"You're kidding da?"

"No..."

Russia sighed and held the phone between his ear and shoulder. He slipped on a kosovorotka (fancy long sleeved russian shirt) and a pair of pants.

He gently closed the door and went to the dinner table.

"Who's wedding?"

"Monsieur Angleterre and..."

"Speak up da? I can't hear the last part."

"Monsieur Amerique."

Russia froze for a second and smirked. Him and America were on uneasy and confusing terms. Russia started to think. He shrugged and replied,

"I don't see why not."

"Really?! Oh thank you Russia."

"Yeah yeah. Become one with mother Russia and all that. Next time don't wake me up at 3 in the morning."

"Ok. And what's the girls dress size?"

"Dress size? Anastasiya is size seven I think."

"Thank you! Goodnight."

Russia sighed and hung up. He went and grabbed a bottle of vodka. There was no point in going back to sleep. He was already wide awake. He started to pour himself a cup when he heard footsteps.

"China I know you don't like it when I- oh Anastasiya. What's the matter? You should go back to sleep da?"

There in the entrance of the kitchen was a little girl of six holding a teddy bear and rubbing her eyes. She had silver hair in a high ponytail and creamy colored skin. Her eyes where dark purple. She yawned and looked at Russia.

"Papa I'm scared. The room is too dark." She replied tiredly.

"Come here. There's no reason to be afraid of the dark Anastasiya. Why is it so scary?"

"Because I can't see anything. I think Baba-Yaga is hiding under my bed."

"Don't be ridiculous. Baba Yaga isn't even real." Russia muttered a bit annoyed with the fact his daughter still believed in that shit.

Oh and Baba Yaga was an old woman who ate people. So that scared Anastasiya alot.

"Yes she is Papa! I'm sure she is!" Anastasiya complained.

"Did you see her?"

"No..." She mumbled.

"Then she's not there. Now go to sleep."

"Ok papa but can I have your scarf?"

"For the last time no." Russia replied drinking the vodka.

"Please! Papa you never let me *yawn* use it... And if you *yawn* don't I'm telling Mommy that you kept drinking that drink!"

"Ugh. Your mother's worse than Shishiga. Fine I'll lend you my scarf. But be careful da?"

(A/N: FIRST AUTHORS NOTE! WOOO! Anyways *cough* Shishiga was some ghost lady who bothered drunkards :3)

"Yup."

Russia took off his scarf and handed it to Anastasiya. Anastasiya giggled and started to close her eyes. Russia carried her back to her room and tucked her into her eastern king sized bed.

Anastasiya's room was gigantic. The bed was smack dab in the middle. It was full of colors such as red, purple, and gold. There was a painting of herself with China and Russia on one side of the room while on the other side was one of her father when he was wearing an imperial russian uniform. It was blue with a red collar and cuffs. It also had a silver aiguillette. In that picture Russia looked very intimidating. He wasn't even smiling his creepy smile! The room was covered in a fine Persian rug and the drapes where red silk.

Russia placed a kiss on the sleeping child's forehead and walked back to his room. It was 3:30 am so maybe he could try and get some sleep.

He got into the covers and started to try and fall asleep again. He was a bit surprised when China wrapped his arms around Russia.

"You're awake?"

"Mmhm. Ever since you got that call. You left me here all alone you naughty boy." China mumbled placing a kiss on Russia's cheek.

"What happened to your scarf? And who called aru?"

"I gave the scarf to Anastasiya. And France called. Said something about letting the girl be the flower girl for a wedding." Russia said his face buried in a pillow.

"Really? Whose?" China asked.

"America and England." He said his voice muffled.

"I never even knew they were getting married let alone dating aru!"

"You're not the only one..." Russia mumbled starting to fall asleep. China smiled and decided to go back to sleep. He'll deal with this shit tomorrow.  
-

**I am not putting Aru and Da at the end of every sentence ok?**

**Me: Sorry for disappearing for a lil' while. I was typing up 3 new stories and I'm thinking of either making a comic for one, just typing it, or doing both...so uh...REVIEW AND YOU GET...umm...**

**S.P: ME!**

**N.P: Jackass**

**Aussie: No you get me!**

**Antarctica: Aussie...**

**North: Aw fuck it you can borrow all of us!**

**Europe: WHAT?!**

**Me: What they said! Wait...what? I'll just give you a cookie. Go ahead pick a character.**

**Europe: But, sadly, we belong to you!**

**Me: the fans can play with you guys. I'm not selling you. Just lending you for a while.**

**Europe: WHEN DO WE COME BACK?!**

**Me: Other stories, etc.**

**All 9: DAMN YOU!**

**Me: heh...right...**

**HERE IS THE LINK TO SEE TGE UNIFORM RUSSIA WAS WEARING IN THE PAINTING. Ignore spaces!**

** :/ / w w w .liveauctioneers item / 8015725**


	23. Chapter 23

**YES I KNOW ITS 12 AM! I WANT TO GET IT OFF MY BACK! NOT THE BEST!A**

**.Second to last chapter. Didn't read over it expect mistakes. Sorry. Busy writing another fic for a person. Faster I get this one done the faster you guys can read a new fic. Peace!**

America sighed and looked in the mirror. He tightened his tie and bit his lip. He kept fidgeting until North and Canada smacked him behind his head.

"Ow!"

Canada just smirked. North smiled at her son.

"Now remember America...if you...uh...well...er... Just don't mess this up ok?"

America chuckled.

"Yeah mom. And you Canadia?"

"Canada. And I suggest that you don't yell at the preacher."

"Who's the preacher?"

"...Papa"

"WHAT?! OH GOD NO! DAMN IT DAMN IT DAMN IT..."

Soon an eager Africa came in pulling a handcuffed Europe.

"It's time!" she sang.

North's eyes widen and she climbed on top of a chair.

"BACK DEMON! BEGONE! AWAY! CRAWL BACK TO THE DEPTHS OF HELL YOU CAME FROM!" She screeched.

Canada sighed. The groom was banging his head against the wall, the mother was screaming her head off, and Africa was carrying rope.

The wedding of the century all right.

-ooooooooooooo

Alfred looked around and stood at the altar. Everyone was staring at him as he anxiously waited for England.

Soon England appeared walking in the middle of the aisle carrying a boutique of flowers arm in arm with...Scotland?

A little girl soon followed behind throwing white flower petals on the ground. Her dress was pure white with purple ribbon around the waistline.

"You're a dead man after this..." Scotland whispered a fake smile on his face.

"For what? Dragging you into this or marrying my ex-colony?" England whispered back.

Scotland thought for a moment and whispered,

"Both."

England rolled his eyes. He climbers up to the altar and looked happily at America.

After the speech France cleared his throat and happily yelled,

"DO YOU ALFRED F JONES TAKE ARTHUR F KIRKLAND AS YOUR HUSBAND?!"

"Dude not so loud. YES!"

"Hypocrite... And do you Arthur F. Kirkland take Alfred over here as your other husband?"

"Yes."

"Well then...YOU MAY NOW KISS THE BRIDE!"

America smashed their lips together earning a joyous cheer from everyone.

Well almost everyone.

North and Europe had duct tape covering their mouth and a rope tied to their wrists. Europe was trying to pull her handcuffed hands away from the bench, while North was trying to wiggle free from the rope she was tied up in. They screamed against the duct tapes. North growled and kicked a nearby table in anger. Europe pulled harder and practically ripped the wooden bench apart. A Crack was heard.

But they still cheered, surprisingly...or rang out a string of cuss word. Considering North was trying hard not to stick her middle finger up...

At the end they gave up and tried to clap.  
00000009

North angrily ripped off the ductape and sighed.

Europe threw the handcuffs out the car window and looked at her sister/friend.

"The deeds done! Now what?"

"Make their lives happy with miserable on the side." North grumbled.

"Cute." Europe mocked. She looked out the window and smiled.

"As long as their happy I'm happy." she whispered.

"Huh. Me too... It's just so weird...Now if you excuse me I suggest you turn up the windows, so people don't look at us crazy."

"What are-?"

Soon Europe was cut off by "Street Fighter" by sick puppies.

"Ugh! That song is so ugh! And on a wedding day! NORTH! TURN THAT SHITE OFF!"

"Cause we're all about ready to break  
And we're all about ready to break  
Yeah we're all about ready to break  
Yeah we're all about ready to break" North loudly lip sync, air guitaring.

Europe gagged and found out where America got his stupidity from...


	24. Chapter 24

Next day~~

Asia looked through the computer and sighed. She needed to come up with an environment problem solution with Africa.

She looked on images and saw a plain area. It had no trees or plants and supposedly was an old abandoned nature park. She clicked on the link and smiled. She just found her big break.  
-ooooo  
"HEY GUYS! GUYS! Uh...What are you two doing?" Asia asked. She currently saw Antarctica pinning North to the ground.

"Punishing her for acting like a child during the wedding." Icey growled.

"Bitch. YOU SON OF A GUN! YOU GO LOW LOW LO-" North yelled.

"SHUT UP!" Europe yelled.

"I swear she's doing this to fuck with me." Europe sighed.

North jumped up and hugged Europe.

"Not true! I miss being friends. Sisters. SO LETS GET SOME STAR-BUCKS!"

"Gah!"

North soon pulled Europe to the car and drove out of the garage.

America looked out the window and whistled.

"My mom seems high..."

"Naw she's just acting stupid again. She does this when she's frustrated." Icey said dusting herself off.

"Where's England?" Aussie asked holding N.P's hand

"Aw what? N.P. got farther than me in a relationship?! FOUR EYES GOT A GIRLFRIEND FIRST?! Quick Icey kiss me and tell me you love me!" S.P. yelled popping out from no where holding his arms out.

"Haha no. Not yet anyways..." She replied pushing her black glasses up.

"Uh why do you need England?" America asked.

"I got super glue stuck on my hand and this 'master carpenter' got our hands stuck together. I was hoping he knew how to...ya know." Aussie replied scratching her head in embarrassment.

"Oh...Well Iggy's pretty knocked up from last night so I'll try and help." America volunteered.

Soon a text reached America.

WAIT A SECOND!? KNOCKED UP?! BAD AMERICA! ~Mommy

"How can she even hear me?" America asked worriedly.

"Hidden cameras." Asia replied calmly.

"WHAT?! OH SHIT!" America ran to the garage to find something to find the cameras.

"HEY WAIT FOR US!" Aussie yelled pulling N.P. with her. Asia rolled her eyes and left to find Africa.

Soon S.P. and Icey were left alone.

"Wait a second...You said not yet! THAT MEANS YOU LOVE ME!" S.P. ran towards Icey and almost threw his arms around her until...

"Hug me and I'll sign a restraining order." She stated.

"Uhhh...Ok."  
-eeeeee

South smiled as she entered the brand new park Asia and Africa made. She climbed a tree and made it to the top. Soon her friends reunited her.

"Hey morena! Pass me a water ballon!" South commanded.

"Ok, ya little bitch!" Africa joked, passing pink, purple, and green water ballons.

"The pole brothers at 5:00! Along with Aussie and Icey...and le gasp! They ARE HOLDING HANDS!" Asia whispered.

"My watch says 3:30." South replied.

"No I mean position! Or is it 6:00? 10:34? Aw fuck it just pass me a water balloon!" Asia said.

Soon the took their aim and started pelting the couples with water ballons.

"WHAT THE HELL MAN!" S.P. yelled.

"YOURE GETTING COAL FOR CHRISTMAS BITCH!" N.P. growled.

Icey and Aussie shrugged and continued walking dragging the guys with them.

The trio just laughed and grabbed more ballons.

"HEY! That one looks like Justin Bieber!" South accused.

"No wait...It is JB!" Asia growled.

"ATTACK!" Africa yelled.

Soon the jumped out of the tree and started pelting the dude with water ballons.

-2222

North smiled and stared at Europe.

"When was the last time we calmly had a cup of coffee?" North replied happily sipping her dark coffee.

"I don't know...But it's enjoyable." Europe replied putting a strand of blond hair behind her hair, sipping sweet tea.

The aroma of coffee hypnotized North to buy another cup.

"Yeah. I miss the golden days... How was the first Queen Elizabeth? And Napoleon? How about that Spanish ruler...Her name was..." North started snapping her fingers.

"Isabel I of Castile?"

"Yeah that one!" North said laughing.

"Uh...Queen Elizabeth was a wonderful leader...the only human I looked up to. The golden age. A beautiful women but too much frills and white powder. Smart and intelligent, respectful, amazing..."

"Jeez why don't ya marry her?" North replied glumly sipping her coffee.

"You jealous?"

"Maybe..."

"Ha. Um...Napoleon was a bit of a jerk...Always reminds me of Marie Antoinette, that midget. And then that reminds me of the French Revolution... France had nightmares for a month..."

"Poor kid...or...man...pervert guy..."

"Shut it. Isabel was smart, faithful, good. Wonderful for a little girl. Never really grasped my attention, though."

"But Isabel was smart. She lowered crime rate, unburdened the kingdom from a debt her brother left, and united two kingdoms." North replied tapping her cup with a spoon. After a refill she looked at Europe.

"Yes but the Mayans discovered chocolate. Or had part in its history anyways."

Silence. They were surprised that they knew about each other's history.

"Huh. Yeah. Now c'mon lets go to that new park Asia and Africa made."

"Ok."

Walking towards the car North held Europe's hand, and surprisingly Europe just smiled.  
-554646576

The stars shined bright in the sky. America and England sat on a bench smiling.

"Hey that looks like the big dipper!"

"That's Orion."

"Oh...Hey there's the north star!"

"The North Star is over there."

"Jeez Iggy are you trying to make me seem stupid?" America whined.

England laughed and rested his head on America's shoulders.

"Dear you don't need me around to accomplish that."

America rolled his eyes and continued looking at the twinkling stars. Soon The continents and the poles walked up to them.

"Hey guys. you gonna star gaze with us?" America chuckled.

"Yeah." S.P replied.

The girls squished themselves on the bench wile the guys sat on the ground.

"You know what?" Aussie replied squeezing N.P.'s hand.

"What?" Everyone said in unison.

"The stars represent us..." She whispered feeling like a ten year old.

"Aussie has a point...The stars are thousands or even millions of miles apart..." Icey replied snuggling against S.P.

"Just like us. We are far apart from each other in one way or another..." Europe said looking into North's eyes.

North smiled, squeezed Europe's hands, and placed a friendly kiss on her forehead.

"We always fight with each other thinking that none of us understands each other..." She whispered.

"But we're sisters. We're friends. And we try to be as close as possible..." Asia mumbled.

"We try but end up in terrible situations...We act like strangers..." South muttered.

"But just like the stars, we always stick together. Our hearts are always connected, and we love each other. Just like the stars, we will shine bright and, though we seem far apart, we'll be closer than anyone can think." Africa finished.

Everyone looked at the usually quiet continent.

"What? Just because I'm quiet doesn't mean anything!" Africa laughed.

"Miss. Youtube sensation has a point." S.P. joked.

"Hey Africa! How many views did you get for America?" N.P. asked.

"More than nine billion! Which is weird considering that there are only seven billion people on the planet..."

"Why Tony?! WHY!?" America groaned. England rolled his eyes and gave America a quick kiss on the check

"I do feel a bit better..."

Everyone laughed. They smiled and chuckled and got closer together.

Just like the stars, they would never let anything bad happen to each other and stay close, while shining bright.

Just like the stars.

The End.

-44333

**Tadaaa! Such a shame to see this fic end :(**

**sorry for Grammer mistakes. If I have any don't tell me k? I already know :3**

**Hope you guys enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! see ya soon! maybe...^J^**

**And for you guys that like my stories well for the ones that haven't read it yet, I'm doing a story called Misery. But anyways I'm making another fic! It'll be a love triangle thingy. **

**It's been a pleasure! Bye guys! Have an awesome day!**

**THANKS TO THOSE WHO FOLLOWED, FAVORITE, REVIEWED, AND READ! XD**

**-44333**


End file.
